


Start Over·第二卷 魔法石

by RoEstel



Series: Start Over [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Hogwarts First Year, M/M, Muggle Technology
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:08:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 22
Words: 79,903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26772661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoEstel/pseuds/RoEstel
Summary: 如果最后一战中哈利在那个国王十字车站没有选择醒来，而是搭上一列火车向前方走去，会发生什么？哈利重生+四巨头回归+综英美全文180章正文+10章番外，因为太长所以分卷搬运/打tag，此为第二卷，大体框架为哈利的一年级，但内容剧情因为几位之前未曾出现过的人物而天翻地覆……旧文搬运
Relationships: Albus Dumbledore & Harry Potter, Draco Malfoy & Harry Potter & Hermione Granger & Original Character(s), Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Godric Gryffindor & Helga Hufflepuff & Rowena Ravenclaw & Salazar Slytherin, Godric Gryffindor/Salazar Slytherin, Hermione Granger & Harry Potter & Ron Weasley
Series: Start Over [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1951678
Kudos: 5





	1. 九月一日：霍格沃茨特快

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 这一章以后连着四章都以德拉科视角出发

“教父。”德拉科从楼上下来用晚餐的时候，看到自己一身黑袍的教父表情严肃地坐在餐桌边的客席上，并没有太吃惊，微微颔首示意。  
  
“德拉科。”西弗勒斯·斯内普，德拉科的教父，卢修斯的好友，看到自己优秀的教子向自己问候，也点头回应。德拉科·马尔福是极少数能让西弗勒斯这种严谨和追求完美到了极致的人满意和赞赏的人之一，他经常庆幸自家教子没有被他父亲满脑子的荣光药水和美容魔药影响——尤其是在他失踪回来之后。  
  
德拉科走到餐桌前，向卢修斯和纳西莎行了一个礼，然后坐下，边上的家养小精灵打了一个响指，四分开胃的番茄浓汤出现在四人面前。但是似乎大家都对于晚餐没有什么兴趣，纳西莎很快地说：“西弗勒斯……”  
  
“纳西莎，我知道你要说什么，但是，不行。”西弗勒斯目不斜视地开始用银汤匙喝自己那一份浓汤，全然不顾平时一副贵妇人模样的纳西莎此时的准妈妈的少见场景，“斯莱特林崇尚力量，年级首席需要公平竞争，你们都知道，我不能为德拉科开后门，况且……”他纯黑色的眼睛扫了一眼正若无其事地在喝汤的德拉科，“你应该清楚你儿子的实力，你完全不需要为德拉科担心。”  
  
纳西莎看看自家小龙，又看看地窖蛇王，最后还是不放心地说：“小龙？”  
  
德拉科放下手中的银汤匙，慢条斯理地拿起餐巾擦了擦嘴角根本不存在的汤汁，然后才说：“妈咪，你知道我可以的，不要总把我当小孩。”过了这么多年，德拉科对于卢修斯和纳西莎的称呼一直都是“爹地”和“妈咪”，一直都没有变，即使他失踪了四年回来变得成熟世故，对其他的人从来只有最完美的贵族作风。但是他对于父母的爱，只多不少，对于真正的朋友仍旧会露出真心的笑靥，这也是为什么卢修斯和纳西莎在德拉科委婉的拒绝过一次之后，再也不提起他失踪的那四年。德拉科挑起嘴角：“我的实力，您不用怀疑。”  
  
纳西莎也不好再说什么，只好点点头：“那我和爹地就等你的好消息，晚上就给我们发信。”  
  
“没有问题，妈咪。”德拉科点点头，又开始了晚餐。  
  
“德拉科。”  
  
“爹地？”德拉科开始有点郁闷了，不就是明天要去霍格沃茨嘛，我自己都不激动，仨大人激动什么啊？  
  
“我希望你能拿下学院首席。”卢修斯灰色中带点蓝色的眼睛严肃地看向礼仪动作无可挑剔的德拉科，认真地说，德拉科知道那里面带有多少期待，可是自己回来之后分明有很注意自己的实力不能被人知道的啊，爹地是怎么……“我会尽全力的，父亲。”只有在德拉科认真的时候，才会叫卢修斯“父亲”。凭自己的实力，拿下学院首席，应该没有问题。  
  
卢修斯点点头，给了德拉科一个赞赏的微笑。德拉科以为自己终于能安安稳稳地享受“最后的晚餐”了，谁知他的教父大人又面不改色地开口了：“德拉科，开学之后记得每周六下午来我的办公室，我要给你额外的辅导防止你的大脑退化成芨芨草丛生的地方。”  
  
德拉科苦了苦脸：教父的毒舌……“是的，教父。”  
  
——————————我是德拉科登上霍格沃茨特快的分割线——————————  
  
“那么我就先上去了。”德拉科任纳西莎吻了吻自己的额头，说。  
  
“去吧。”纳西莎恋恋不舍地说，一脸“吾家有儿初长成”的骄傲。德拉科笑了笑，说：“圣诞节见，父亲，母亲。”——在公共场合，自然要喊正式的称呼。  
  
现在才十点半左右，火车上的人很少，德拉科便不忌讳地双手插在口袋里，完美的无杖无声魔咒让旅行箱在身后漂浮着，向火车的第一车厢走去，那儿是校董子女或贵族子女专属车厢——很明显德拉科两项都占了。路过一个竟然已经有人的包厢的时候，德拉科的脚步停住了。  
  
说是停住了，还不如说是愣住了。  
  
如果说那间本来就豪华的不正常的包厢里得人有什么特别之处，就是长相了：十一岁的两男两女，都是那种相貌完美到像媚娃一般但又绝对不是媚娃的人，因为他们才不会像媚娃一样需要用魅惑术魅惑强大的生物来保护自己。棕色长发的那个女孩很容易让人喜欢上她，因为她能够给人一种温馨如家的感觉，就连她的微笑都那么有亲和力；黑色长发的女孩坐在棕发女孩身边，正挽着女孩的胳膊笑着说着什么，纯黑色的眼睛盈满了笑意，黑发披散着却又一丝不乱，没有光源也能微微反射着光亮；似乎是被黑发女孩调侃的那个男孩有着一头金色的短发，那是不同于马尔福家族的铂金，而是那种金得让人想起纯纯的阳光的金色，男孩湛蓝色的眼睛就像他的发色一般纯净，是干净的大海的颜色，此刻那个男孩正瞪着眼睛怒视黑发女孩；金发男孩身边坐的是一个黑色长发的男孩，引人注意的是他头发的黑色中显出的那若有若无的墨绿色，那墨绿色的丝带似乎和缎子般的头发融为一体，也和男孩那金绿色的眸子交相辉映，那种金绿色不是青草的绿，更不是哈利眼睛那翡翠色的绿，那种绿色，似乎是世间最吸引人的颜色，和男孩完美无缺的脸再相称不过，如果非要用一句话形容他的话，那就是像是那上古精灵的颂歌一般。  
  
德拉科抿了抿嘴唇，最后还是轻轻地敲了三下包厢门。里面的人停下来，好像带着点好奇地看过来，看到是德拉科，金发的男孩挥挥手让包厢门自己打开了：“我还在想是谁能看到我们呢，原来是德拉科啊～几个月不见，看起来练得还不错，什么时候我来检验一下。”  
  
“阁下。”德拉科十分尊敬地低头行礼。  
  
“不要再这么叫我们了，德拉科，”棕发的女孩说，“麦勒斯·艾格勒，弥涅尔瓦·安薇尔，里欧·克里多葛，路西法·雷萨拉斯。”  
  
德拉科在脑海中重复了一遍四人的名字，然后露出一个了然的微笑：“我知道了，我会记得的。”  
  
“我就喜欢聪明的孩子～”黑发女孩，那个德拉科推断叫做弥涅尔瓦·安薇尔的用手中的书微微遮起上扬的嘴角，笑着说。  
  
“谢谢，弥涅尔瓦小姐。”德拉科认真地回答道。  
  
“今天晚上的首席比赛，我需要你先挑战学院首席，然后我才会上场，你要记得。还有就是今天晚上的事，别忘了。”被称作路西法·雷萨拉斯的“孩子”说，他的声线没有一丝孩子的幼稚，有的只是清亮，但这迷人的清亮大概也只有在场的这几人能听到了。德拉科恭敬地颔首：“是的，雷萨拉斯先生。”德拉科又怎么不知道他的意思：先挑战成功学院首席证明你的实力，建立你在斯莱特林的地位，不要因为我的存在而缩手缩脚。  
  
“叫我路西法（1）就行了，”路西法·雷萨拉斯挥挥手，毫不在意地说，“好了，你去你的包厢吧，有人上来了。”  
  
“是的。”德拉科再一次恭敬地轻轻弯腰，自己关上了包厢的门。然后才漂浮起行李箱继续向前走去。没办法，要让父亲失望了，但是这已经完全是我的能力范围之外的事情了吧……德拉科正想着呢，突然身后扑来一个身影就要抱住他，德拉科一个闪身就要反剪，但是那个身影敏捷地躲过去了，德拉科这才努力地停下了自己的条件反射——他没有直接扔出去一个恶咒就够不错的了——然后阴着脸看着嘻嘻哈哈的布雷斯·赞比尼：“这不好玩，布雷斯。”  
  
“不过是锻炼一下身手而已，这段时间我父亲又给我加大了训练力度，”布雷斯搂住德拉科的肩膀，两人一起向前又去，身后漂浮着两个行李箱，不过一个是无杖无声魔法一个是如同漂浮咒，尽管如此，这对于一个十一岁新生就已经很不错了，“能躲过小龙的攻击，就能说明我的速度足够了～我真想和父亲说不要再寄希望于我了，德拉科肯定是当仁不让的年级首席！”  
  
“谢谢。”德拉科笑着说，拉开了包厢的门。  
  
没过多久，潘西，克拉布还有高尔也陆续来到了这个包厢里。潘西一来就发表了对于车站上某红头发家族的鄙夷：“你看到了吗？一脸热情地冲着救世主说怎么怎么进站台，还介绍那个小儿子跟他认识……我不得不说邓不利多真的是想的多，哼，怕我们带坏他的'专属救世主'？”  
  
德拉科拿着自己的山楂木独角兽毛的魔杖把玩着，嘴角浮上一抹不明意义的笑容，介绍给救世主怎么进站？好呀，哈利，我看你根本就是个斯莱特林。“呵……潘西，你也不再是当年那个天真可爱的女孩咯……”  
  
“我有什么办法？”潘西耸耸肩，“我们的责任注定了我们不能天真，小龙。”说着，她笑着揉了揉德拉科一丝不乱的铂金头发，“倒是你，失踪这么久回来，比我们还'不天真'。”  
  
布雷斯看着德拉科因为头发被弄乱的懊恼神情，露出洁白的牙齿笑了起来：“等会我们去会会这位'救世主'吧，小龙？”  
  
“正合我意，亲爱的布雷斯。”德拉科点点包厢里的桌子，召唤来三杯红茶，两杯可可和一碟点心，“这两杯可可里面糖比较多，你们应该会喜欢的，文森特，格雷戈里？”克拉布和高尔有点傻傻地点点头说了声谢谢，德拉科抿嘴笑了起来：这两个朋友，其实是忠实而又信任你的存在，你又怎么可能不回报以真诚呢？  
  
很快，霍格沃茨特快就驶离了国王十字车站，五人就这么喝着茶闲聊着，过了大概一个小时把，就当布雷斯正打算叫上德拉科潘西一起去会会救世主的时候，包厢的门被有礼的轻叩了三下，几人带着点惊讶地互相看看，德拉科心里的第一反应就是全身包括神经绷紧。布雷斯上前一步拉开包厢的门，不由得惊讶中带着点鄙夷地：“哦——？”了一声。  
  
这不能怪布雷斯，任那个贵族看到一个有礼矜持的泥巴种都会有他这种表现的。  
  
“请问……你们有看到过一只蟾蜍吗？”包厢门口，一个棕色膨膨头的麻种小女生非常有礼貌且不卑不亢地询问到，布雷斯刚想开口，她又说：“当然了，我知道虽然不太可能会跑到这里来，但是我还是想……问一下？（2）”  
  
布雷斯惊讶地回头，和正转着魔杖的潘西和挑眉的德拉科交换了一个眼神，然后很快地回头问：“的确没有……不知道能不能有幸得知你的名字？”  
  
“赫敏格兰杰，很高兴认识你。”小女巫矜持地点点头，“我不过是比较喜欢书籍和研究而已，虽然麻种巫师由于血统问题终究不可能在魔力上和纯血巫师相提并论，但是我相信知识的汲取是没有血统之分的。”  
  
“啪啪啪”德拉科突然笑着鼓起掌来，“精辟的见解，格兰杰小姐，我是德拉科·马尔福，很高兴认识你。这位是潘西·帕金森，你面前的帅哥是布雷斯赞比尼，那两位是文森特·克拉布和格雷戈里·高尔。”  
  
“幸会，格兰杰小姐这么有研究精神，一定会去拉文克劳吧？”潘西微笑着说。  
  
“唔……”膨膨头小女巫沉吟了一下，说，“也许拉文克劳的确更适合我，只是我很好奇，格兰芬多很好么？刚刚有一个红头发的一年级尽其所能一直在和我说这个。”  
  
“呵，”布雷斯打了个哈哈，一边示意赫敏进来聊，“别信韦斯莱一家的说辞，他们全家都是鲁莽的格兰芬多，他是不是还说了什么'斯莱特林最邪恶'？”  
  
“是的，”女孩顺着布雷斯的邀请走进了包厢，动作优雅地坐下，“还说了什么'神秘人就出自那儿'，'那儿的人歧视你们麻种'什么的，但是很明显，”赫敏笑了笑，露出可爱的兔牙，“我面前的几位斯莱特林就不是这样的啊。”  
  
“果然是观察敏锐的拉文克劳。”德拉科不由得赞叹道，凭借全包厢的清一色银绿色调推出来这里的贵族继承人都是斯莱特林世家，“斯莱特林不歧视麻种，不过是一个伏地魔丑化了我们的形象罢了，”接着，他用一种吟咏的音调说：“斯莱特林，崇尚力量。”  
  
“哼，麻种想进斯莱特林还进不了呢！”潘西拿着一把丝绸扇子把玩着，“之所以斯莱特林麻种几乎没有，都是因为麻种的魔力波动太弱，斯莱特林不接收罢了，呵——所以啊，那些草包，都跑去格兰芬多和赫奇帕奇了，格兰杰小姐当然不在那些人之列，斯莱特林很乐意与睿智的拉文克劳来往。”  
  
“不还是那个老蜜蜂把格兰芬多给美化了，弄得人人都想去，”布雷斯坐到德拉科身边搂住德拉科的肩膀。“邓不利多绝对是个斯莱特林，我打赌他分院的时候威胁分院帽了！”  
  
“哧——”赫敏捂住嘴，笑了出声，不过也正是这个无意的动作，坚定了那几个准斯莱特林认定这个麻种可以交往的想法。  
  
“布雷斯，”德拉科啄饮了一口红茶，“格兰芬多和赫奇帕奇不是草包……”这句话换来了潘西和布雷斯的惊异，但是德拉科没有再多说什么，只是嘴角浮上了一摸意义不明的微笑。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> （1）路西法：Lucifer，光明之子，早晨之子，教会牧师对于堕落前的撒旦的称呼。  
> （2）贵族包厢有魔法生物驱逐咒。


	2. 九月一日：言·莫

  
“我不知道你为什么会对救世主这么感兴趣，布雷斯。”德拉科被布雷斯拽着，虽然两人的动作仍然优雅，但是德拉科还是忍不住扶额，“别告诉我你有救世主情结。”  
  
“亲爱的小龙，这怎么可能呢？”布雷斯回头，露出一个标准的八齿微笑，“我不过是感兴趣于那个所谓的'一岁就打败了神秘人'的家伙到底有多厉害很好奇而已。”  
  
“顺便还练练如何感受魔法波动，对吧……”德拉科一脸黑线地说，他真后悔为什么教了这个家伙怎么去感知别人的魔法波动！  
  
一路上听各个年级各个学院的人叽叽喳喳地议论“救世主在那个车厢上”，两人很容易就找到了大名鼎鼎的哈利·波特的所在包厢（布雷斯：他不知道什么叫做“低调”吗？）。布雷斯在德拉科还没能说话之前，就一把拉开了那个包厢的滑门，德拉科于是立即站在一边，一脸的“我不认识那个黑不拉唧的没节操贵族”。  
  
“整个火车都在谈论哈利·波特……”布雷斯拉长了音调，慢悠悠地说，德拉科则在包厢内的人看不到的死角饶有兴趣地听着韦斯莱和布雷斯的对话，最后，他不由得叹了口气，从布雷斯身后站出来，瞥了一眼功力不够被布雷斯说的涨红了脸的罗纳德韦斯莱，然后慢吞吞地说：“你很快就能发现，巫师也是有等级之分的，波特，你不想在这上面犯错吧？我能帮助你。”说着，伸出了自己的手。  
  
“哈利！”罗恩·炸毛的·韦斯莱这下子直接跳了起来，脸和他聒噪的发色一样红，“你千万不要被他们斯莱特林邪恶的黑巫师带坏了！我跟你说，神秘人就是从斯莱特林里出来的！”  
  
哈利抬起头，与德拉科的银灰色眼眸四目相对，两双眼睛里都带着好笑的意味，德拉科的嘴角又上扬了几度——虽然在其他两个人看来是挑衅讽刺的意味——哈利的脸部肌肉并没有动，但是眼神中的意味德拉科自已体会到。  
  
“谢谢，我想我自己有这个辨别能力。”哈利语调冰冷地说，然后直接关上了包厢门。  
  
“Deeply interesting. ”德拉科轻声地说，“怎么样，布雷斯？”  
  
“并没有什么特别的……”布雷斯迟疑着说，“很一般的魔法波动，很一般，德拉科。”  
  
“学的不错，布雷斯。”德拉科轻松地说，似乎刚刚并没有有史以来被拒绝（在布雷斯看来），“快点回去吧，不然潘西女王要生气喽～”  
  
布雷斯张张嘴巴，最后还是什么都没说。  
  
“霍格沃茨特快将会在十分钟内到站，请各位学生做好准备。”  
  
清亮的女声在火车里响起，德拉科放下手中的书，很不贵族地揉了揉眼睛，叫醒了小憩的其他四个人。  
  
“走吧，霍格沃茨将会出现在我们眼前。”  
  
——————————We love Hogwarts～——————————  
  
“一年级新生！”  
  
不得不说，海格的大个子很适合当一年级新生的领路人。但是，当他说：“上小船，四人一条！”的时候，德拉科忍不住想要翻白眼了，最后，他露出八颗小白牙，说：“你们去一条上。”然后自顾自地找了另一条没有人的船坐了上去。  
  
远远的望见某一条船上的四个人，德拉科心里那一刹那只剩下了一个词“敬意”。  
  
“嗨，不介意我坐在这儿吧？”  
  
正当德拉科出神的时候，一个清跃的声音突然出现在他的耳边，不得不说，下了他一跳。抬头一看，不由得愣了一下：面前的是一个很像男孩的黑色短发女生咧开嘴的笑脸，散发着阳光的气息，又带着那种让人喜欢的感觉。最特别的是，这是一个亚裔的女孩儿，面部线条较西方人很明显柔和了很多，有着另一种美感。德拉科一边微笑着说：“当然可以，我是德拉科马尔福。”一边感受了一下对方体内的魔力，随即叹了口气，果然东方的魔力和西方不是一个系统的吗？  
  
“德拉科马尔福，马尔福家族最优秀的继承人，我听说你好久了！”女孩笑嘻嘻地说，“我叫言·莫，你可以直接叫我莫言，我更习惯别人叫我莫言，我来自中国。”  
  
莫氏家族！  
  
德拉科的大脑卡壳了，中国的魔法家族大都隐世，所以进入魔法界的那段俗语的中国家族只有一个常出现的“莫”，而其实最有实力的，传说中的“龙”，从来都是神龙见首不见尾，几乎不会出现，所以只有莫氏家族会不是参加魔法界的圆桌会议。尽管如此，莫氏家族也十分隐世，不常见到，所以，我们的小龙发现眼前这个像男孩的开朗女孩竟然是莫氏家族的成员的时候，就有了喊森林女王薇薇安的冲动……“莫氏家族的继承人，很高兴认识你。”  
  
“有那么容易看出来吗？”莫言傻笑着挠了挠头发，看上去却很可爱，“我这个样子，别人都说我不像个继承人的呀……”  
  
“的确如此……”德拉科无语地说到，中国的魔法家族，都这么……脱线吗？“那么，可以喊你莫言吗？”  
  
“当然可以，那我也可以叫你德拉科喽～”莫言笑着说。两人的对话突然就被打断了，因为混血巨人突然大声说：“低头！”  
  
当德拉科再次抬头的时候，呈现在他面前的，就是他曾经想想过无数次的，四巨头的心血和生命——霍格沃茨。在一片蓝与黑的混合的天空上，有着点点的星光，犹如霍格沃茨里的小巫师们一个个亮亮的未来，仔细看一看，你会发现较低处的光，是霍格沃茨城堡窗口中散出的点点暖光。霍格沃茨，给每一个曾经有幸见过她的面貌的人留下的最深刻的印象，就是一个词——家。  
  
Hogwarts is our home.  
  
“真美啊……”德拉科听到身边那个像男孩的女孩仰视着城堡，喃喃自语。  
  
“重走四巨头曾经的路，感受四巨头曾经的艰辛，体会四巨头曾经的团结，传承四巨头永恒的精神。”德拉科带着无尽的虔诚，如朗诵颂歌一般，吟咏出这一段路的真正含义，引起了周围能听到的几条船上的新生的惊讶。  
  
小船轻轻地碰岸，新生们都怀着一种崇敬而憧憬的心情望着他们将生活七年的城堡，他们将生活七年的家。而德拉科船边的那几条小船上的孩子，更是小声地感叹着。德拉科和莫言聊着东方魔法和西方魔法的联系，越过莫言的肩头，德拉科看到路西法雷萨拉斯轻轻地向他点了点头，便微笑着不动声色地回应了一下。  
  
“德拉科，没想到你还能找一个来自神秘东方的男生一起啊。”布雷斯从德拉科身后一把搂住他的脖子，调侃到，潘西，克拉布，高尔紧随其后，都对正和德拉科聊着天的莫言表示出了好奇。  
  
“噗——”莫言听布雷斯说自己是“男生”，一下子笑了出来，和刚刚与德拉科谈论学术是的严谨样儿截然不同。  
  
“布——雷——斯——”德拉科拉长了声音，“假定你把来自中国的言·莫小姐当做了男，孩？”  
  
于是，可怜的布雷斯瞬间石化了……  
  
“莫言，这里位是我的朋友，潘西·帕金森，文森特·克拉布，格雷戈里·高尔以及……”德拉科看了看扒在他肩上处于惊悚状态中的家伙，“布雷斯·赞比尼。这位是中国莫氏家族的继承人，言莫小姐，我想，你不会介意我们喊你莫言？”  
  
“当然不介意～”莫言笑着说，她经常在笑，八颗小白牙经常晒太阳（月亮），这就是为什么她会让人觉得很可爱啦～“我承认我容易被人当做男孩啦，我从来不介意这个……布雷斯？”  
  
布雷斯我竟然把女生认成男生了赞比尼终于鬼魂，很是窘迫地挠挠头发，说：“对不起，莫言。”  
  
“都说了我不在乎这个啦～”莫言摆摆手笑着说，六个人一起也都笑了起来。  
  
“把他们就交给我把，谢谢你，海格。”一位身着正式的巫师袍，头发盘成一个髻的女巫打开了霍格沃茨的大门，表情严肃地对混血巨人说道。海格点点头，说：“那就交给你了，麦格教授。”于是一批小巫师被交接到了霍格沃茨最严厉的教授手里。麦格教授把他们带到大礼堂的侧门边，严肃地说：“过一会儿你们将会参加分院仪式，霍格沃茨分为四个学院：格兰芬多，斯莱特林，赫奇帕奇和拉文克劳，每个学院都有自己的特点——”还算客观，德拉科想，“——你们将在你们的学院里和同学们一起生活，学习，度过七年。等一会儿我会按照姓名点人参加分院仪式。”  
  
很快地，一种可以称之为“惊恐”的情绪在新生之间传递开来，大部分都是麻种小巫师——没办法——德拉科和几个朋友相视一笑，什么都没有说。  
  
“哦，我真的觉得我们应该严惩皮皮鬼……嗨，是新生。”  
  
突然有说话声从小家伙们的头顶上传来，大家惊讶地抬起头，看到了好几个乳白色的身影正穿墙而过，引得几个小巫师尖叫了起来。那个说话的幽灵注意到了下面的新生，笑眯眯地说：“放轻松～祝你们分到赫奇帕奇！”说着飘走了——赫奇帕奇的学院幽灵：胖修士。  
  
很快，他们就被带入了灯火辉煌的大礼堂，大礼堂有着千万只漂浮的蜡烛照明，高高的天花板看不到顶，只有深邃的星空旋转着，带着丝缕的白云，甚至隐约能看到深处的银河。当然了，在新生们眼里，大概那顶破破烂烂的，放在椅子上的帽子才最引人注意。就在这时，帽子竟然裂开了一个口子，在众多新生惊异的眼神中开始唱歌：  
  
很久以前我还是顶新帽，  
那时霍袼沃茨还没有建好，  
高贵学堂的四位创建者，  
以为他们永远不会分道扬镳。  
同一个目标将他们联在一起，  
彼此的愿望是那么相同一致：  
要建成世上最好的魔法学校，  
让他们的学识相传、延续。  
“我们将共同建校，共同教学！”  
四位好友的主意十分坚决，  
然而他们做梦也没有想到，  
有朝一日他们会彼此分裂。  
这个世上还有什么朋友，  
能比斯莱特林和格兰芬多更好？  
除非你算上另一对挚友——  
赫奇帕奇和拉文克劳？  
这样的好事怎么回搞糟？  
这样的友情怎么会一笔勾销？  
唉，我亲眼目堵了这个悲哀的故事，  
所以能在这里向大家细述。  
斯莱特林说：“我们所教的学生，  
他们的血统必须最最纯正。”  
拉文克劳说：“我们所教的学生，  
他们的智力必须高人一等。”  
格兰芬多说：“我们所教的学生，  
必须英勇无畏，奋不顾身。”  
赫奇帕奇说：“我要教许多人，  
并且对待他们一视同仁。”  
这些分歧第一次露出端倪，  
就引起了一场小小的争吵。  
四位创建者每人拥有一个学院，  
只招收他们各自想要的少年。  
斯莱特林收的巫师如他本人，  
血统纯正、诡计多端。  
只有那些头脑最敏锐的后辈，  
才能聆听拉文克劳的教诲。  
若有谁大胆无畏、喜爱冒险，  
便被勇敢的格兰芬多收进学院。  
其余的人都被好心的赫奇帕奇接收，  
她把自己全部的本领向他们传授。  
四个学院和它们的创建人，  
就这样保持着牢固而真挚的友情。  
在那许多愉快的岁月里，  
霍格沃茨的教学愉快而和谐。  
可是后来慢慢地出现了分裂，  
并因我们的缺点和恐惧而愈演愈烈。  
四个学院就象四根石柱，  
曾奖我们的学校牢牢撑住。  
现在却互相反目，纠纷不断，  
各个都想把大权独搅。  
有那么一段时光，  
学校眼看着就要夭亡。  
无数的吵闹，无数的争斗，  
昔日的好朋友反目成仇。  
后来终于在某一天清晨，  
年迈的斯莱特林突然出走。  
尽管那时纷争已经平息，  
他还是灰心地离我们而去。  
四个创建者只剩下三个，  
从此四个学院的情形，  
再不像过去设想的那样  
和睦相处，团结一心。  
现在分院帽就在你们面前，  
你们都知道了事情的渊源：  
我把你们分进四个学院，  
因为我的职责不容改变。  
但是今年我要多说几句，  
请你们把我的新歌仔细听取：  
尽管我注定要使你们分裂，  
但我担心这样做并不正确。  
尽管我必须履行我的职责，  
把每年的新生分成四份，  
但我担心这样的分类，  
会导致我所惧怕的崩溃。  
哦，知道危险，读懂征兆，  
历史的教训给我们以警告，  
我们的霍格沃茨面临着危险，  
潇外的仇敌正虎视眈眈。  
我们的内部必须紧密团结，  
不然一切就会从内部瓦解。  
我已对你们直言相告，  
我已为你们拉响警报……  
现在让我们开始分院。

【引自《哈利波特与凤凰社》】


	3. 九月一日：分院仪式

德拉科听完分院帽五音不全的歌，嘴角上扬了一个幸灾乐祸的弧度：分院帽啊，你就等着被烧了吧～  
  
“艾博，汉娜。”麦格教授开始叫新生的名字，一个亚麻色头发的女孩小碎步跑上去带上了分院帽，很快，分院帽就说出了它的决定：“赫奇帕奇！”女孩摘下帽子，面带笑容地跑向那个正在欢迎她的学院桌。  
  
“艾格勒，麦勒斯。”  
  
那个德拉科在霍格沃茨特快上见到过的金棕发色的女孩应声走了上去，嘴角的弧度让人直觉的觉得温暖，如姐姐，如母亲，如家，那种淳朴和温柔大概就是她的样子了吧？女孩走上前去戴上了分院帽，她用的时间比汉娜·艾博要长，最后的答案是赫奇帕奇，虽然其他几个学院的小动物都有点遗憾为什么这么让人喜爱的女孩没有分到自己的学院，不过转念一想似乎她来自己的学院也不太合适？  
  
“安薇尔，弥涅尔瓦。”  
  
那个德拉科在霍格沃茨特快上也见过的，黑色长发的女孩步态优雅地走上前去，脸上带着标准的贵族式微笑，黑色缎子般的头发此时看上去似乎又带了点深海蓝色，明亮的深蓝得像黑色的墨蓝色眸子流转着笑意，又带着不可忽视的智慧的气息。这个分院的第三个女孩完全吸引了大礼堂里所有人的目光，包括所有的学生和教授。斯莱特林小蛇们小声地谈论着“安薇尔这个姓氏是不是魔法界或者麻瓜界的贵族”这个很有可能成立的命题。女孩轻轻地坐下，拿起分院帽戴到了头上。  
  
分院帽扭动了一下——的确如此——然后过了大概三分钟吧，它喊出了最后的答案——“拉文克劳！”弥涅尔瓦·安薇尔摘下帽子，脸上的微笑带上了点满意的意味，然后步态婀娜地走向那桌蓝色和古铜色为色调的长桌，温雅有礼地接受学长学姐们的祝贺和欢迎。大礼堂静了几秒，麦格教授才想起来喊下一个学生。  
  
“克里多葛，里欧。”  
  
当那个金色短发，有点疑似在傻笑的男孩跑向分院帽的时候，所有的小动物都在想一件事情：这绝对是个格兰芬多！但是分院帽似乎犹豫了很久，才报出“格兰芬多”这个必然结果，不过没什么，这个准格兰芬多还是受到了热情的格兰芬多们的热烈欢迎。  
  
德拉科有点好笑地把玩着手中的魔杖，那等会儿路西法上去的时候呢？呵——然后他就听到了麦格教授喊到：“格兰杰，赫敏。”于是他饶有兴趣地抬起了头，和潘西他们一起看着那个棕色膨膨头的小女巫分院。  
  
不出所料的，拉文克劳小鹰一只。德拉科和潘西，布雷斯交换了一个眼神——肯定的！赫敏小鹰格兰杰放下分院帽，冲着德拉科他们笑了笑，然后步子轻快地像一个精灵，去向了拉文克劳桌，接受了学长学姐们的欢迎之后，她便和弥涅尔瓦·安薇尔聊了起来，看上去聊的还不错。德拉科看着，带着点惊讶地挑起了眉毛，当麦格教授喊到“马尔福，德拉科。”的时候，他才收回目光，和潘西，布雷斯，克拉布，高尔以及莫言交换了几句话，才戴上完美但又很明显冰冷疏远的微笑走上前去戴那顶分院帽——不得不说，心情愉悦地。  
  
那顶破破烂烂的帽子在德拉科的头的上方上停了大概五秒钟，然后就说出了答案，毫无疑问的斯莱特林。德拉科满意地放下帽子，拢了拢及肩的铂金头发，然后迈着马尔福家族特有的那种步子走向斯莱特林桌——他唯一的归属，不是吗？他在空位边犹豫了一下，然后还是在学长学姐们各种眼神中坐在了一年级首席的预留位上，没有人会提出异议的，马尔福家族继承人的优秀，优雅和强大，这张桌子上的人有怎么可能不知道？德拉科无谓地暗自笑了笑，然后给马上就要分院的潘西一个鼓励的眼神。他也还不动声色地给了罗纳德·韦斯莱身边的哈利一个带着笑意的眼神，翡翠色的眸子也含着笑回应了他。  
  
很快的，潘西也保持着完美的贵族风度来到了德拉科的身旁坐下，他们小声地说了几句关于分院帽多久没有洗了的问题便又把目光投向了大名鼎鼎的哈利波特。  
  
“波特，哈利。”  
  
连麦格教授在读到这个名字的时候都顿了一下，更不用说整个大礼堂里的小动物们了，大礼堂里一时间议论纷纷，就连斯莱特林们，也都压低了声音谈论着。德拉科再一次好笑的挑起了眉毛。  
  
很快，一个瘦小的黑发男孩出现在全礼堂人热切的视线中，男孩的头发十分凌乱，瘦小的身材显得他的翡翠色眼睛更加的大，他穿着一套普普通通的霍格沃茨校服，没有任何的花纹啦，首饰啦或者烫边，更加让人惊讶的是男孩对于周围的一切的诚惶诚恐，尤其是当他发现所有人都在盯着自己的时候。男孩手微微有点抖地戴上了分院帽，然后，大难不死的男孩似乎和分院帽发生了争吵，最后分院帽说：“格兰芬多！”  
  
于是格兰芬多那个由金色和红色这些聒噪的颜色组成的长桌沸腾了，几个红头发极易认出来的韦斯莱家的身影激动地喊着：“我们有了波特！”那个韦斯莱家唯一一个有些野心和聪明的珀西韦斯莱煞有介事地和哈利握了握手。哈利则是兴奋地和他的新朋友们打着招呼。里欧·克里多葛很快就和哈利成了好朋友，大概是里欧·克里多葛那种热情洋溢的阳光属性让“刚刚步入巫师界的”哈利很喜欢吧。  
  
这边斯莱特林长桌边，一些低年级的小蛇忍不住议论起来。潘西也忍不住低声问德拉科：“德拉科，波特……怎么至于生活成这样？”  
  
“我毫不怀疑邓不利多给了他的'小救世主'一个苦难的童年以至于能让哈利被格兰芬多拉拢。”德拉科一脸无害地说着，露出八颗小白牙，“我有幸看到了谁是波特的引领人——海格，那个凤凰社的混血巨人。”  
  
“哼。”潘西听了德拉科的话，冷哼了一声，“被利用了还不知道，以为他们对他多好呢，真是可怜的救世主啊！”  
  
就在这时，教授席发生了骚乱：黑发黑袍黑脸的斯内普教授身边的奇洛教授突然惨叫一声，昏厥了！邓不利多很果断的请斯内普教授（脸更黑了……）和弗立维教授把奇洛教授送去医疗翼。很快，大礼堂就“奇洛教授怎么了”开展了热烈的讨论，邓不利多都制止不住，毕竟是一位黑魔法防御术教授啊！  
  
这种议论一直持续了很久，在此之间的新生们都被无情的忽略了，直到麦格教授又喊出一个人的名字：“雷萨克斯，路西法。”  
  
那一刹那，整个大礼堂都寂静下来。  
  
因为那个男孩。  
  
因为那个黑色中透着绿色的头发的男孩。因为那个有着魅惑的金绿色眸子，却冰冷甚马尔福的男孩。因为那个什么都没做却就让人想臣服的男孩。黑色的头发及腰，尾部用一条墨绿色的丝带束起来，这个男孩，一如他的名字：Lucifer。如光明之子一般高贵圣洁不容侵犯，却又如撒旦一般散发着危险的气息。  
  
这个男孩的分院似乎只是一瞬间的事情，分院帽还没有接触他的头发就已经大声地喊出了“斯莱特林”。呵，除了斯莱特林，还有哪里有资格接收这样的男孩呢？路西法·雷萨克斯，第一次出场就引起了不亚于哈利·波特的轰动，校长位上的邓不利多慈祥的笑着，摸了摸白胡子，镜片后的眼睛闪啊闪～  
  
路西法·雷萨拉斯的到来使得整个斯莱特林都惊动了一下，想想看，能不惊动吗？一个看上去比贵族还贵族，完美的斯莱特林，但是却从没有人听过的姓氏！不过小蛇们都是识时务的，短暂的权衡利弊之后，几乎所有的小蛇都对这位实力不明的新成员表示了欢迎，至于具体的态度，还得看今晚的首席挑战赛。路西法·雷萨拉斯什么都没有说，只是出人意料地冲着整个斯莱特林桌带着温度的笑了笑，然后坐在了德拉科的对面——本是布雷斯·赞比尼的位子，各个小蛇看到一年级乃至全院的风向标德拉科·马尔福对于这个好友的预留座位被占没有表现出任何的不满，甚至微笑着点了点头——哦，他们当然不会懂这个动作的含义——于是更加确信这个路西法·雷萨拉斯绝不简单！  
  
在那之后，罗恩韦斯莱被分院帽果断的扔进了格兰芬多，然后就是另一位重量级人物：言·莫。  
  
毕竟知道莫氏家族的人，仅限于那些古老的魔法家族的继承人和热爱知识的人，所以也只有斯莱特林桌全部和拉文克劳桌全部清楚“莫”这个姓氏代表了什么。  
  
这也就直接导致了当分院帽考虑了一会儿，报出“赫奇帕奇”的时候，德拉科差点失态，潘西失态的严重后果——莫氏家族的继承人进了最废柴的赫奇帕奇？！梅林啊，你开什么玩笑？！看向莫言，她却笑着正和赫奇帕奇的同学们认识呢，那个第二个分院的麦勒斯艾格勒似乎和莫言很有共同语言，两人正和塞德里克·迪戈里聊着天。  
  
被分院的最后一个人，就是布雷斯·位子被占了的·赞比尼，他黑着脸（他本来就挺黑），散发着怨念走向斯莱特林长桌，但当他感受到坐在那儿的路西法·雷萨拉斯的那种气质的时候，便把自己那对朋友显露出的一面收敛了起来，恭敬地坐在了潘西的边上。  
  
麦格教授收走了分院帽和凳子，然后就是每年的校长讲话时间邓布利多从座位上站起来，满面笑容地看着大厅里面的学生，伸开双臂，面目慈祥地说：“欢迎！欢迎大家来霍格沃茨开始新的学年。在宴会前，我想讲几句话。那就是：笨蛋！哭鼻子！残渣！拧！”说罢，他拍拍手，四张学院桌上就出现了丰盛的晚宴，着实把格兰芬多和赫奇帕奇的新生们吓了一跳（斯莱特林和拉文克劳当然不会有这种情况）。  
  
德拉科抬头，抬头和路西法·雷萨拉斯交换了一个了然的眼神：人鱼的语言，邓不利多说的其实就是“欢迎来到霍格沃茨”罢了，他难道觉得会有人鱼来霍格沃茨上学？！  
  
——————————我是小动物们吃得很欢的分割线——————————  
  
“哦，现在大家都吃饱喝足了，”邓不利多站起身挥挥手，清理了五张桌子，“我要对大家说几句话。在学期开始的时候，我要向大家提出几点注意事项。  
  
“一年级的新生注意，学校的树林一律禁止进入。老同学也要紧记这一点。”说这句话的时候，邓布利多明亮的蓝眼睛落在格兰芬多的长桌上，德拉科顺着他的视线看过去，看到红头发的双胞胎。  
  
“还有，管理员费尔奇先生让我提醒大家，课间不要再走廊里施魔法。  
  
“魁地奇球员的审核工作将在本学期的第二周进行。凡有志愿参加学院代表队的同学请和霍琦夫人联系。  
  
“最后，我要告诉大家，凡不愿遭遇意外、痛苦惨死的人，请不要进入四楼靠右边的走廊。”  
  
德拉科抬起头，看向对面的路西法，但他发现后者正评估性地看向教师席上的老校长。说实话，德拉科对于邓布利多校长还是有深深的尊敬的，但是他个人并不赞赏邓布利多这种“警告”，即使认为哈利·波特需要锻炼，也，不能这样吧？他还以为路西法听了会……算了，看来是自己多虑了。  
  
“现在请各级长带领各学院一年级新生回宿舍。”邓不利多教授笑眯眯地说道。  
  
很快，一年级斯莱特林就整齐地起身，在级长的带领下有序而安静地离开了大礼堂。  
  
现任七年级级长，爱德蒙弗洛迪亚站在斯莱特林休息室入口，说：“请注意，正常情况下，每个月换一次口令，每个月的1～3日将会在学院公告处公告，九月份的口令是'荣耀'。”说着，他带头走进了斯莱特林公共休息室。  
  
斯莱特林的公众休息室的天花板是由一块块墨绿色的圆石构成的，上面星星点点闪着绿色和银色光芒，看起来就像一个庞大的水晶宝石矿，看上去十分的赏心悦目，符合斯莱特林小蛇们的审美。地上用近似银色的白桦木和绿色的常青桂昭示着斯莱特林的颜色，壁炉里的火虽然看上去并不像格兰芬多的颜色一般但却驱走了地窖的阴冷，壁炉四周都有经过精心的雕刻装饰，那块刚刚提及的公告牌就在壁炉旁边，黑色的底板，绿色的边框，银色的花纹。壁炉前铺着厚厚的纯新西兰驼羊毛地毯，还有很多地方散落着绿色为主色调，绣着银色繁复高贵的花纹的靠垫。离壁炉远一点的地方有几张紫檀木圆桌，配有雕花镂空的椅子供写作业和首席会议——你不能在沙发那种柔软的地方写作业，那只会降低你的效率，况且那上面的花纹还是有助于神经放松的古魔文。而休息室的四圈墙壁都被一张张精美的挂毯装饰起来了，墨绿色的挂毯上有着细密的银线勾勒出花纹。而天花板正中央垂下的巨大蛇形吊灯及周围一圈小蛇形吊灯则把整个休息室照得亮亮堂堂的，顺便说一句，那些吊灯上的蛇的眼睛都是纯正的绿宝石。  
  
其他年级的斯莱特林都各自回了宿舍，只剩下一年级新生，各个年级的首席，学院首席以及想要挑战首席的斯莱特林留在公共休息室。  
  
他们在等的是斯莱特林的蛇王——西弗勒斯·斯内普。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 斯莱特林学院部分传统参考了天望的《生而高贵》，是致敬，后续剧情无类似之处。


	4. 九月一日：首席争霸赛

没过多久，黑袍黑发的西弗勒斯·斯内普，最年轻的魔药大师，斯莱特林院长，以一种绝对的，中国人称作“泰山压顶”的气势从休息室的门口快速地飘进来（这里用“飘”绝对不是为了喜剧效果完全是要形容斯内普那种动作）。他一个回身，那纯粹的黑色的袍角划出了一个完美的弧线，黑色的，甚至有些死气沉沉的眼睛可以用“空洞”来形容，德拉科看着那双自己无比熟悉的，自家教父的眼睛，还是不由得轻声叹了口气：这空洞，是因为大脑封闭术呢，还是因为那个红发的女人呢？西弗勒斯·斯内普淡淡地扫了一眼刚刚还小声交流着的兴奋的小蛇们，满意地看到小蛇们都被突如其来的冷空气冻得战战兢兢，然后用一种不带任何波动的声线说：“既然你们都已经在这里了，那么，我不得不以斯莱特林院长的身份对你们说，欢迎。”  
  
德拉科看了看身边冻得发抖的一年级新生们，好心情地挑起了嘴角。  
  
“既然你们在这里，就必须知道，你们是斯莱特林，你们的一举一动代表着贵族的荣耀和骄傲，代表着萨拉查·斯莱特林。你们也必须知道，斯莱特林是什么。  
  
“斯莱特林，不是你们那长满芨芨草的大脑里想的什么愚蠢的小把戏，什么无谓的优雅。不要用你们的愚蠢和无知侮辱斯莱特林，不要企图用你个人的寡廉鲜耻的卑劣行为抹黑斯莱特林的荣耀。否则，你将会被斯莱特林遗弃，斯莱特林不需要这种卑鄙小人，即使无法把你从霍格沃茨踢出去，但是我作为院长，发誓绝不会让这种斯莱特林败类再踏入斯莱特林一步！  
  
“你们都知道外面是怎么评价斯莱特林的，但是我们斯莱特林骄傲，坚韧，隐忍，永远不在歧视与误解中低头，我们，不屑辩解，也不会把别人无谓的评价当一回事，因为我们的心中持有一个信念：只要握紧手中的权力，当你成为人上人的时候，他们会为此付出代价。也就是，实力至上！斯莱特林崇尚力量，如果你想要在斯莱特林生存，如果你想要成为一个斯莱特林，就要证明你自己！外人的羞辱和歧视只能成为我们不断前进的动力。”说着，西弗勒斯斯内普挥了一下手，所有的小蛇看向他的手挥向的地方，“两百条斯莱特林行为守则，这是萨拉查斯莱特林留给我们的无价珍宝。”  
  
“接下来，按照惯例，首席挑战赛。”西弗勒斯·斯内普回过头，平息了刚刚有些激动的声音——对于他来说的激动。  
  
“我相信你们都知道首席有着什么样的地位，”西弗勒斯·斯内普继续说着，“学院首席有着最高的地位，仅次于院长。作为斯莱特林的院长。我不得不说，院长是台面上的斯莱特林的头，学院首席是隐形的那个。萨拉查·斯莱特林的规定使得学院首席可以驱使斯莱特林的所有画像及斯莱特林幽灵，全体斯莱特林必须听从首席的命令，并且，斯莱特林阁下的保密咒使得斯莱特林首席这个人是完全隐形的，也就是说，其他任何学院，任何教授都不知道斯莱特林首席的存在。”他挥动魔杖在斯莱特林公共休息室里划出一个场地，说，“由次到主，先是一年级首席挑战赛，请有意的新生进入场地。”应声，有十几个新生走进了场地，德拉科，布雷斯和潘西也在其中，德拉科回头看了看仍在圈外的路西法·雷萨克斯，然后无奈地摇摇头，和其他人一样抽出魔杖摆出防御姿势——虽然他很不情愿，但是样子还是要装装的。  
  
谨慎的小蛇绝对不会第一个发射魔咒，所以这种十几个人僵持的场面持续了大概一分多钟，最后还是德拉科实在受不了了，一个缴械咒把对面那个可怜的家伙甩出了斯内普教授划的圈。  
  
有了德拉科起头，那一块结界里面很快魔咒横飞——当然了，基本上都是不入流的小魔咒，像布雷斯，潘西他们俩，能准确地施出小恶咒就已经很厉害了。所以，德拉科引起他们开打之后，就一个人站在那儿面带笑容看着布雷斯和潘西把其他的新生击退出结界。  
  
不得不说，这是个很快的过程，十几分钟之后，结界里就剩下了德拉科，布雷斯以及潘西。德拉科拿着魔杖微笑着走过来，布雷斯没办法地看了看潘西：“潘西，还打吗？”  
  
“算了，我还不想出丑。”潘西耸耸肩，然后向结界外站着的斯内普教授示意：“我弃权！”然后就走出了结界。布雷斯看了看德拉科，一脸哀怨地叹口气，也弃权了。他们的目的已经达到了，确立自己在一年级的地位，在首席争霸赛中，他们清楚各自的和对方的（？）实力，所以布雷斯和潘西也明白即使两人一起，也不是德拉科的对手，既然已经打败了其他的新生，自己的地位也都已经确立了，又为何要逞强呢？去做那些明明清楚自己根本做不到的事情，就是愚蠢了。  
  
斯内普教授看到布雷斯和潘西弃权，眼角抽（）动了一下，还是解开了结界，说：“魔力竞技，德拉科·马尔福胜，如果有人有意挑战武技，请上前。”  
  
听到斯内普教授的话，布雷斯嗤笑了一声——跟小龙比武技？那还是和跟他比魔咒一样，四个字：不自量力！  
  
别说，还真有两个刚刚被击败的人不甘心地上前——布雷斯看出来，有一个就是德拉科甩出去的那个，他惋惜地摇头，叹气——然后看着那个男孩对着德拉科摆出了攻击的姿势，德拉科则是一脸的不以为然。大概他们看德拉科长得很……柔弱？布雷斯懒懒地想着，然后赏心悦目地看着德拉科如艺术品一般的动作，嗯，小龙的动作只要不是把我给打倒，看上去就是那么顺眼！  
  
德拉科耐心的跟着那家伙玩了两下，说实话，他是在麻痹等会儿要挑战的学院首席，然后才轻松地把那个倒霉的家伙双手反剪，面带微笑的对边上的斯内普教授说：“院长？”  
  
斯内普教授面无表情地说：“武力竞技，第一轮，德拉科马尔福胜。”  
  
德拉科放松了手力（我还没用力呢！想当年我的手腕都被捏碎了！），然后看向另一个挑战的人：“我不需要休息，你准备好了？”  
  
好吧，那家伙还算识相。布雷斯和潘西看着剩下的那个家伙甘拜下风弃权的样子，不约而同地想到。  
  
斯内普点点头，似乎对自家教子的表现很满意，说：“如果没有异议，那么，我宣布，一年级首席为德拉科·马尔福。”  
  
德拉科露出八颗小白牙温和有礼地微笑，离开竞技场地，向人群中那最引人瞩目的路西法雷萨克斯微不可查地点点头，然后才站在边上和其他一年级新生们一起观看其他年级的首席争霸赛。  
  
——————————我是其他首席打呀打的分割线——————————  
  
“接下来是学院首席挑战赛。”斯内普教授再次划下一个结界，不过要大得多，也强力得多，“上任学院首席是爱德蒙·弗洛迪亚，请有意挑战的人上前。”  
  
有一个人走上前。  
  
整个休息室一瞬间充斥了惊讶的窃窃私语和惊呼。  
  
因为那个挑战者是个一年级新生。  
  
布雷斯笑了笑：“小龙，你太不厚道了！这么深藏不露！”  
  
“小龙没有这个实力，又怎么可能辅导我们呢？”潘西用扇子遮住嘴角，也笑着说。  
  
作为真正的朋友，布雷斯和潘西是很了解德拉科的，没有把握的事情，他绝对不会去做，所以德拉科既然要挑战学院首席，仅仅意味着他们的好友即将成为学院首席，毫无疑问的，他们有这个信心。“看来我能捞个一年级首席了？”布雷斯好心情地说。  
  
“德拉科·马尔福，挑战爱德蒙·弗洛迪亚。”斯内普教授的脸色黑了下来，爱德蒙·弗洛迪亚虽然不是什么出名的魔法家族出身，但是他却凭着自己的努力和实干，不仅从五年级一直是级长，还在他六年级的时候成功挑战学院首席，希望德拉科不要拼命，尽力而为就行，下次那只铂金孔雀的要求自己真该插手管管了！  
  
德拉科和爱德蒙·弗洛迪亚相互鞠躬，然后转身，走七步……  
  
“除你武器！”  
  
“盔甲护身！”  
  
两人转身的速度都可以说是一个极致，德拉科抢先回头一个缴械咒就扔过去，现在他还不想因为这种事情就伤到人。爱德蒙·弗洛迪亚快速地一个盔甲咒抵挡，迎面而来的强大的缴械咒却一下子抵消了他的盔甲咒，他很快的扭身避让，勉强躲了过去，然后一刻不停地反击：“火焰熊熊！”  
  
火焰咒？德拉科微微挑起嘴角，看来这位学长还是挺爱护学弟的，但是……  
  
对不住了！  
  
“急速冰冻！”  
  
德拉科一个强力冰冻咒解决了火焰咒，同时，一个无声的缴械咒又甩了过去。爱德蒙·弗洛迪亚感受到了魔咒激起的波动，这才意识到对方竟然在使用无声咒！一年级新生！随即，他也开始不忌讳地成打成打地甩无声咒。德拉科不徐不急地用无声咒回应，突然恶趣味地想让自己的魔杖脱手然后来个无杖咒玩玩，但是转念一想教父就在这儿等会要是问起有自己受的！于是眯了眯银灰色的眼睛，懒得再纠缠下去，今天晚上还要……想到这儿，德拉科索性不再约束自己体内的魔力，一个拿着魔杖的无声无杖缴械咒就甩了出去，把爱德蒙·弗洛迪亚击出了结界。德拉科深吸一口气，把在体内的魔力流中散出的魔力收敛回去，完美的隐匿起来，真实的魔力波动可不能被别人感觉到。  
  
德拉科快步来到正坐在地上的爱德蒙·弗洛迪亚身边，伸出了自己的手：“承让了，前辈。”  
  
弗洛迪亚也爽快，把手“啪”地一声拍到德拉科的手里，顺势被德拉科拉起来，爽朗地笑着说：“输给你，我心服口服，德拉科·马尔福，我相信斯莱特林在你的领导下，一定会有实力重振辉煌！”是的，还仅仅是有实力，还要有能力啊！  
  
斯内普教授看着自家教子的完胜，黑色的眼睛眯了眯，然后不禁带着点欣慰地说：“新的学院首席，如果没有异议的话，是德拉科·马尔福。”  
  
“教授，我要挑战。”  
  
清冷的声音，没有一丝波动，却引起了整个休息室的震动——有人要挑战刚刚打败了上一位学院首席的德拉科·马尔福！众人纷纷看向声音的来源，只见另一个一年级新生，那个刚刚分院的时候吸引全校目光的男孩，路西法·雷萨克斯嘴角微微上扬，无所谓地说着，走上前来。  
  
斯内普教授僵硬地点点头，说：“路西法·雷萨克斯挑战德拉科·马尔福。”说着，重新划下结界。  
  
德拉科和路西法相互鞠躬，然后背过身走七步——  
  
那一刹那，在场的任何人都没有反应过来，两人的转身速度已经快到了极致，在巫师决斗中，这个转身速度可是攸关的一点，如果速度很快，就能够占据那几乎百分之一，千分之一秒的先机。而这两个人的速度，已经挑战了在场的所有的人所见过的，包括斯内普教授所见过的巫师决斗的极致！德拉科刚刚跟爱德蒙·弗洛迪亚决斗的时候，速度还是有所保留的，但是现在，他明白自己必须竭尽全力。而路西法甚至更甚，抢先一个无声无杖咒就直接甩了过去——也就导致没人知道他用了什么咒语，无杖咒，甚至在了所有学生，乃至院长之上！——德拉科微微皱起剑眉，银灰色的眼眸里较上几次多了认真，全神贯注地甩无声咒抵挡来自路西法的咄咄逼人，不间歇的咒语，通过感知魔法波动分析来的是什么魔咒，再出它的反咒。为了不太引人注意，德拉科的魔杖始终还是拿在手里。  
  
过了大概二十分钟，两人还是一直在僵持状态下。路西法冲着对面明显有点狼狈吃力的德拉科挑了一下眉，然后一个无声咒把德拉科推到了结界外，完美地结束了决斗。路西法·雷萨拉斯也像刚刚德拉科做的那样，向正在给自己甩魔咒的德拉科走过去，拍了拍德拉科的肩头，无声无杖咒很快地整理好德拉科的仪表，让他恢复到马尔福家族的完美姿态，而他自己，在刚刚的决斗过程中，任何疏漏都没有，连仪表都不曾乱一分，连步子都没有慌一点。  
  
德拉科笑了笑，微微弯腰，尊敬地说：“我相信，在您的领导下，斯莱特林必将走向辉煌！”  
  
斯内普教授动了动薄薄的嘴唇，最后说：“斯莱特林学院首席，路西法·雷萨拉斯，德拉科·马尔福维持其一年级首席职位。”可笑，一年级首席？德拉科连七年级首席都不会放在眼里！  
  
整个休息室特别安静，每条小蛇都在回味刚刚的那场决斗意味着什么，直到布雷斯长长地叹了一口气，来到了德拉科身边按住了好哥们的肩膀给予鼓励和安慰（虽然德拉科其实并不需要）：“德拉科？”  
  
德拉科刚刚正在发呆，突然醒悟过来一样，说：“啊？哦，布雷斯是你啊。”随即戴上15度标准贵族微笑，“布雷斯，这位是路西法·雷萨拉斯。路西法，这位是布雷斯·赞比尼。”短短两句话，却隐含了很多东西，最重要的就是：德拉科·马尔福认识这位神秘的路西法·雷萨拉斯。  
  
“路西法·雷萨拉斯，很荣幸认识你，祝贺你成为学院首席。”布雷斯立刻领会德拉科的好意，伸出手，与新的学院首席结下友好关系。  
  
“我也是。”路西法·雷萨拉斯温和地笑了笑，握住了伸过来的手，在别人看不到的地方，路西法和德拉科交换了一个眼神。  
  
接下来，德拉科又介绍了潘西和路西法认识，然后一群仍处于惊讶状态中的小蛇被蛇王一句话冷醒，窃窃私语着各自回了寝室——让我们为一年级的小蛇们默哀吧，当他们回到宿舍的时候，会有更大的“惊喜”等着他们的。好吧，有“惊”，无“喜”。  
  
顺便说一句，现在已经午夜了……  
  
啊，斯莱特林的开学第一天，注定会是个不眠之夜。


	5. 九月一日：斯莱特林的学徒

“WOW，德拉科，这可真是劲爆啊，不是吗？”布雷斯在德拉科前面，一进他和德拉科的寝室就夸张地惊呼起来。  
  
这不能怪布雷斯，这寝室的布置实在是太……寒酸了。  
  
没错，就是寒酸。  
  
比起外面的公共休息室，斯莱特林的寝室真不是一般二般的寒酸！“家徒四壁”用来形容这儿，再合适不过了。如果说公共休息室的富丽装修好比皇宫，那么卧室整个儿就是一个牢间，地方倒是挺宽敞的，可空荡荡的什么也没有。壁炉里的火特别小，一进来就感觉到迎面一股阴寒，和休息室里的火焰比起来简直一个天上一个地下。  
  
四周灰土土的墙，有的地方好像还有霉斑，相信他，阿兹卡班的牢房墙壁就是这样儿，德拉科不由得叹了一口气，没有窗户？好吧，地下本来就该没有窗子的。异常“简约”的木头四柱床上面铺着银灰色的床单，看不到床垫但是不用试就知道会很硬。上面的被子和枕头德拉科宁愿不睡觉也绝对不会去碰的，他发誓！而那一个银绿相间的储物柜就是那种普通的，单人用的窄窄的柜子，能放下德拉科和布雷斯两人的睡衣就够不错的了！  
  
没有灯，有火盆。  
  
所以，两条小蛇惊悚一下还是合情合理的。  
  
“自力更生吧，这就是斯莱特林，教父和我说过的。”德拉科无奈地耸耸肩，然后拍着发愣的布雷斯的肩膀，说，顺手一个火焰熊熊扔过去，壁炉里的火便旺了起来，渐渐把寝室里的潮湿阴冷祛除。  
  
布雷斯自我调整了一下，然后竟然骄傲地说：“这才是斯莱特林，有实力，才能生存！”说着，就开始努力地改造右侧的那张床了，还不熟练成熟的变形咒成打成打地往上甩。德拉科看着，微微上扬嘴角，说：“我去文森特和格雷戈里那儿看看，一会儿就回来。”  
  
德拉科去了克拉布和高尔他们的寝室，帮着正大眼瞪小眼的克拉布和高尔恰到好处地改良了一下寝室，让这地方起码能住人，克拉布和高尔不在意这些的，况且如果太好了会有人怀疑。德拉科微笑着祝两人晚安，两个带着点傻气的家伙挠着头可爱的道谢。  
  
关上两人的寝室门，德拉科又回身上了一个定时锁门咒，一个驱逐咒才安心地往回走。对于斯莱特林来说，开学第一天晚上大都是彻夜不眠的。  
  
推开自己寝室的门，德拉科觉得心情又好了几分，布雷斯已经尽他所能把墙壁变得整洁光滑，地面也平整起来。而他自己的床，也有了银绿色的帷幔，隐约看到里面似乎还不是怎么理想。  
  
“嗨，德拉科……”布雷斯苦着脸打了个招呼，“这是我能做到的最好的了，我现在觉得我真的还不够努力！”  
  
“你已经很好了，布雷斯。”德拉科一边挥动魔杖一边说，“想想看今天晚上的挑战赛吧，没有我，你就会是一年级首席了。”在德拉科的魔杖下，地面铺上了光滑的地板，四周的墙壁也变得雪白，带上了银色的踢脚。布雷斯自叹不如地看着，一边搭话：“跟你在一起呆久了，真的会打击自信心的，小龙。”  
  
“一起努力，一起进步。”德拉科把灰扑扑的床单变形成了和布雷斯一样的银绿色帷幔，回头看着布雷斯，露出八颗小白牙。  
  
“我会努力的，”布雷斯也露出八颗小白牙回应，“但是我觉得我有生之年都当不上年级首席了，诶，你认识那个路西法·雷萨拉斯？”  
  
“火车上有一面之交，”德拉科开始给枕头甩蓬松咒，“他很厉害，不是吗？”  
  
“诶，也给我的枕头来一下呗……要我说，路西法·雷萨拉斯就是个最完美的斯莱特林，强大，优雅，只是不清楚他的领导能力罢了，而且……你也没听过雷萨拉斯这个姓氏吧？”  
  
“没有，但你怎么能知道，这不是假名呢？”德拉科说着，再次露出八颗小白牙。  
  
“无声无杖咒，梅林的裤子！”布雷斯直接坐在了地上，反正有地板，反正没外人～“要我说，院长都不行！”  
  
“Obviously. ”德拉科严肃地点点头，甩一个复制咒再弄来一个衣柜，才沮丧地发现自己应该先扩充的，然后打开了衣柜门开始往里甩空间扩大咒，想着什么时候设计好古魔文直接刻上去免得总是要施空间扩大咒保持，“所以他当学院首席，当之无愧。”  
  
“我不得不说我们很走运，小龙，”布雷斯拉起自己的床的帷幔，坐到了床上，“你提前认识了路西法雷萨拉斯，然后我和潘西也提前认识了他，起码是你引荐的，我和潘西还算沾了你的光。”  
  
“得了，布雷斯，”德拉科把衣柜漂浮着放到合适的地方，“有时间想这个还不如去浴室看看，这些事情需要从长计议。”  
  
布雷斯听了，起身拿着魔杖往浴室去了，然后只听他惊呼一声“这里竟然没有浴池？！”正在变形那张已经被布雷斯改过了的圆桌，魔杖一抖，差点抽去桌子的一条腿，然后嘴角抽抽地继续把桌子边变得圆滑一点，又加上点墨绿色的纹路。  
  
过了大概二十分钟，当布雷斯略显狼狈地从浴室里出来的时候，德拉科已经打开了自己的行李箱在整理东西了。布雷斯看了看这间对于一年级新生来说绝对不可能的寝室之后，暗地里庆幸有德拉科这个朋友，同时也下决心要好好学习，“德拉科，我尽我所能——”  
  
“碰！”  
  
德拉科和布雷斯都被突如其来的巨响吓了一跳，才发现是传统的入学测试正式开始了，两人面面相觑，然后同时甩过去一个隔音咒一个锁门咒，德拉科第N次露出八颗小白牙：“能进来也没关系，布雷斯，我保证不会吵到你睡觉的！我这就去改良浴室，你收拾一下衣物什么的，等会儿洗过澡我们就睡觉，明天毕竟还要上学，其他东西完全可以课余时间收拾。”说罢，拿着魔杖微笑着走进了浴室，布雷斯耸耸肩，他可不认为能有人能进来，首先，马尔福家族和赞比尼家族的继承人，普通人惹不起，其次，他们进的来吗？想到这里，布雷斯新晋小蛇赞比尼骄傲地吐吐信子，高兴地去从他的行李箱里找睡衣和校服了。  
  
——————————我是一切终于打理好的分割线——————————  
  
“晚安，德拉科。”  
  
“晚安，布雷斯。”  
  
德拉科挥挥手灭掉头顶上的火盆——时间不够，还是有不少地方仍需改善——只留下两人的床之间的那张挺长的床头柜上的一盏灯亮着。  
  
过了十几分钟，德拉科起身，挥手给了布雷斯一个“一夜无梦”，然后下床，以最快的速度换下睡衣，整理自己的仪表，达到马尔福家日常规范之后，他才给自己来了一个幻身咒，闪身离开了寝室。  
  
寝室施了隔音咒什么都听不到，德拉科来到一片漆黑的外面才发觉：好热闹啊……  
  
集中于一年级的寝室区，不少高年级的会在新学期第一晚偷袭新生的寝室以此来确定某个新生的实力和他以后一年里在学院里的地位，这是传统。不得不说，在斯莱特林当新生就是累，别的学院的新生都是倒头就睡第二天还能不忌惮迟到，可他们是谁？事事追求完美的斯莱特林！所以，没办法。  
  
德拉科快速地离开了那一片堪称“混乱”的地方，然后径直向里走去。走了大概五分钟，他才来到了一扇寝室门的门前，在别人看来，黄铜门牌上刻着的是“路西法雷萨拉斯”，可在德拉科看来，上面还有另一个名字。  
  
这不重要，德拉科解除幻身咒，弯起手指轻叩了门三下。  
  
“请进。”门里传来早上听过的，路西法的那种清亮迷人的嗓音。德拉科推门走了进去，顺手带上门，然后转身朝向正坐在书桌后的黑发男孩，魔杖搭在左肩，弯下腰，恭敬地说：“阁下。”  
  
路西法站起身来，走过来，一边说：“不用了，德拉科。”  
  
德拉科这才直起身子，收起魔杖，问：“阁下，今天……”  
  
“不急，先说说你今天的表现吧，”路西法带着德拉科走向房间里的龙皮沙发，坐下之后，他招来两杯红茶，他自己拿起一杯，似乎自嘲地笑笑，“他喜欢红茶，于是，我也不知不觉地就喜欢上了，呵……”德拉科微微挑起嘴角，也拿起骨瓷茶杯啜饮了一小口，略略打量一下这个房间，分为起居室，卧室，浴室和书房，最华贵，最斯莱特林这两个极致的形容词用来形容这间寝室，再合适不过。  
  
“武技没有退步，更加熟练了，看来你回来之后一刻都没有放松，他一定会很高兴的，”路西法不紧不慢地开口说，“无声无杖咒也看得出来，你花了很久练习，但还是不够，你的能力，不能用无声咒施展难一点的魔法，无杖咒更是如此，你还有很多的提升空间，虽然你已经达到了七年级学生（1）的优秀水平，但是我相信，你不止要达到这个程度。”  
  
“是的，谢谢阁下的表扬。”德拉科微微颔首。  
  
“还有……”路西法接着说，“你的朋友不错。”  
  
“您是指……布雷斯·赞比尼和潘西·帕金森？”  
  
“还有哈利·波特，”路西法点头，“这种不怕背叛的存在的友谊，现在怕是越来越少了……”  
  
“不，阁下，每个斯莱特林都会有这样可以交付信任的朋友的。”德拉科微笑着，也带着点骄傲地说，“斯莱特林，在努力传承。”  
  
“谢谢你，德拉科。”路西法微微笑了笑，那种美好，甚至让德拉科都有一瞬失神，“我也很高兴斯莱特林现在能有这位院长。”  
  
“西弗勒斯·斯内普，与家父交好，也是我的教父，魔药大师，普林斯末裔，我和您提到过。”德拉科的心里也不禁为自家教父而自豪，最年轻的魔药大师，当然了，跟面前这位不能比。  
  
路西法微不可察地点点头，似乎想到了什么，然后说：“我们开始吧。”  
  
德拉科的心情，一刹那间，就充满了那种无法言喻的自豪与骄傲，他和路西法一起站起身，站到了路西法的房间的中央。  
  
“准备好了？”路西法语调上扬，德拉科能听出来那里面带着他的不可察的愉快。  
  
“我的荣幸，阁下。”德拉科微笑，有礼地说。  
  
德拉科和路西法伸出各自的右手握住，然后德拉科看到一条条银色的细线开始出现在两人的手上，细线纠缠围绕着，然后向四周的空气中发散开来，银线延伸着，如同一首神圣的颂歌，然后它们接到了墙壁上，也就是说，融入霍格沃茨。德拉科在那一瞬间，感受到了这座古老城堡的呼吸和心跳，感受到了城堡里的一切的一切。银线持续了大概三分钟，然后渐渐隐去，德拉科看向路西法那绿色的眼眸，那双眸子里含着笑意和那种常在长辈眼中看到的情感：“德拉科·马尔福，你已经成为了我，萨拉查·斯莱特林的学徒，霍格沃茨承认的继承人之一。”  
  
“My pleasure.”德拉科深深地鞠了一躬，“我会把霍格沃茨当做我的家，我的生命。”  
  
“呵，我是我们四个里面最先找好继承人的，”路西法——算了，我们就喊他萨拉查吧——萨拉查对于自家学徒的表现很是满意，“戈迪他们可是都很看好你的哦，可惜你是个彻头彻尾的斯莱特林。他们仨还得慢慢在各自的学院里找继承人。对了，你应该明白，这件事情，不能说出去。”  
  
“我自然明白。”德拉科严肃地点头，说，这种事情怎么能说出去呢？！如果被老蜜蜂，甚至魔法部知道了，还不把霍格沃茨给拆了？  
  
“这是你的，”萨拉查拿出一枚绿宝石戒指，德拉科接过来一看，才明白这绿宝石戒指的与众不同——这枚绿宝石不仅重，成色好，宝石内部还有一个天然的裂纹，而这裂纹竟又形成了一条蛇的样子，使得它比同样成色的绿宝石能宝贵上百倍，可以说是无价无市，可遇不可求，用来代表斯莱特林，在合适不过，“放心，除了我，戈迪，罗伊，赫尔以及他们选定的继承人能看到之外，其他任何人都看不到，你也可以凭这个去随时寻找那三个继承人。”  
  
“谢谢，阁下。”德拉科小心地戴上戒指，说。  
  
“不早了，明天你们，哦，是我们还有课呢，”萨拉查因为自己的话笑了笑，“以后每天晚上，来我这儿训练。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> （1）：萨拉查说的肯定是千年以前的七年级学生  
> 嗯，就先这样，德拉科在这之前是四巨头一起教授的，但是以后他就是蛇祖的学徒了。


	6. 开学第一天

“哈利，罗恩，起床啦！”  
  
格兰芬多塔楼，男生寝室，一年级。  
  
只见某只金发狮子精力充沛地在叫寝室里的两个人起床。顺便说一句，天还没亮呢……  
  
“里欧，你怎么会……这么……早起床？”哈利迷迷糊糊地被里欧——要不，我们就叫他戈德里克好了——戈德里克叫了起来，拜托，连他的生物钟时间都没到！真没看出来里欧·克里多葛是个这么勤奋的人！哈利瞥了一眼邻床的罗恩，只见一丛红色的草动都没动……没办法，哈利甩手（拿着魔杖呢）给自己一个清醒咒然后才起来去洗漱，身边回响着里欧不停地谈论课程的声音，类似于“变形课应该会很好玩”之类的，哈利便昏昏沉沉地想等会儿变形课要记得跟麦格教授的阿尼马格斯打招呼，哦，不行，我不该知道那么多的……哦，该死……莱尔还在睡觉呢我还不得不得起来……哈利想着，越来越郁闷了！  
  
“我不知道你还这么喜欢早起，里欧。”哈利洗漱完毕，又刻意把头发弄乱，才走出浴室，对那个正在翻看《变形学初级》的金发狮子（我想到了金毛狮王……表pia我）说，突然觉得那家伙的预习行为在格兰芬多貌似很是“大逆不道”，记忆中除了赫敏，从来没有格兰芬多好好学习天天向上过！呵……这一次，赫敏去了拉文克劳呢，那儿才是她真正的归属不是吗？不甘心就这样与她疏远呢，还是想和她成为朋友呢！  
  
“啊？只是……习惯了。”里欧抬起头，想了想，如是说。  
  
哈利摆摆手：“算了，我们早点去大礼堂吧，不然一会儿迟到了院长还得扣自家学院的分。”  
  
里欧没说什么，只是微笑着收拾好书包然后把包单肩背着和准备好的哈利一起离开了男生寝室。  
  
大礼堂里面，人实在不算多，哈利和里欧来到学院桌边坐下，各要了一杯咖啡和一杯红茶先提提神。两人关于今天第一节变形课有一搭没一搭地聊着，有点迟钝的哈利并没有感觉到对方跟自己聊的深度实在是不太符合一年级新生的标准。两个人甚至就把火柴变成针的魔法波动速率小声地争论了一下。直到两人身边的人渐渐多了起来，里欧便把话题生生地掐住了，没有在多说，拿来了两片面包往里夹奶酪。哈利不动声色地皱了皱眉，这个里欧·克里多葛……  
  
“嗨，哈利，你怎么来得这么早？”罗恩急匆匆地一屁股坐到哈利身边，大声地打招呼，一边叉过一条烤肠。  
  
“在姨妈家习惯了，没办法。”哈利耸耸肩，说着，也伸手取来了一片面包开始涂蓝莓酱。远远地越过罗恩的肩头，哈利看到德拉科那一头不容忽视的铂金头发从大门处走进来，不由自主地因为朋友的存在而上扬了嘴角，铂金小龙也正好有意无意地目光扫视整个大礼堂，也给了哈利一个含笑的眼神，哈利跟着他的眼神，发现他还看了拉文克劳的赫敏和她身边的弥涅尔瓦·安薇尔，赫奇帕奇的言·莫以及同样在她身边的艾格勒·麦勒斯，于是心里小小地吃惊了一下：德拉科竟然与赫敏交好？！转念一想德拉科失踪了四年，回来就和肯迪尔·奥格登打交道，开了魔法界的第一座游乐场，第一家电影院，德拉科与聪明的赫敏交好也就没什么让人吃惊的了，他失踪的几年，到底遇到了什么……  
  
哈利的目光一直追着德拉科到了斯莱特林桌的路西法·雷萨拉斯身边，然后他才收回目光刚想问里欧是不是要提前去找教室什么的，就发现后者比自己还明显地盯着斯莱特林桌边的某个人。哈利再次顺着他的目光，惊讶地看到了路西法·雷萨拉斯，这两人认识？一个标准的格兰芬多，一个标准的斯莱特林？莱尔说，格兰芬多和斯莱特林从前是关系很好的，是邓不利多在战争中无奈之举，无意地孤立斯莱特林才造成现在这个局面的……今天找个时间和莱尔聊聊吧。哈利想着，咬了一口面包。  
  
——————————我是变形课的分割线——————————  
  
整个霍格沃茨城堡内一共有一百四十二座楼梯，道路错综复杂，并且还会时不时地变换位置，有的宽敞干净；有的不但窄，还老爱晃动；有的在某个星期五就会变成通向另一处不同的地方；有的藏着些消失的梯级，弄得你不得不跳起来才能往上走。而这里的门并不像普通的门那样只要用钥匙或是直接推开就可以了，这里的门除非你有礼貌地请求它，或者帮它在某个恰当的地方挠挠痒，或是用正确的口令，否则它们是不会开的。还有些门根本就不是门，而是坚固的墙壁伪装而成的。充满想象力的机关充分满足了新生们尤其是麻瓜界出生的新生们对于魔法世界的想象。不过，同样的这些变幻莫测的机关同样也为新生们造成了不小的麻烦，在头一周里，新生迟到的情况时有发生。但是很明显，这种问题不会发生在哈利身上。  
  
“教授。”  
  
哈利，罗恩还有戈德里克走进变形课教室（罗恩他这叫沾光！跟一个在霍格沃茨呆了七年的家伙和霍格沃茨的创建者一起走怕个毛迷路啊），戈德里克看了看讲台上的那只眼睛周围有眼睛花纹的猫，然后在罗恩和哈利的惊诧下（哈利你演技越来越好了嘛）吐出了一个敬称，而那只猫竟然还赞许地看了戈德里克一眼。  
  
“阿尼马格斯。”戈德里克在他们三个坐下来的时候小声说，“巫师把自己变作某种特定的动物的高级变形术，本世纪注册的阿尼马格斯有……七个，我记得是七个。”  
  
“你知道的真多，里欧！”罗恩一边拿出他那本买了之后从未翻过的教材一边感叹。哈利则什么都没说地开始在笔记本上记录关于麦格教授的阿尼马格斯形态的特点以及麦格教授此种形态下的魔力波动特点——他打算在一年级搞定阿尼马格斯变形这块骨头——当然了，后者用的是隐形墨水，罗恩要是看到了虽然不会有什么太大的后果，但会有小麻烦……  
  
上课大概十五分钟之后，最后三个格兰芬多才匆匆忙忙赶到了教室，气喘吁吁地说他们被楼梯带到了别的楼层。麦格教授说是一年级第一次上课可以原谅，但是他们应该早点出来防止这种事情发生。  
  
随即就是变形课的课程了，一如哈利已经开始模糊的记忆一样，麦格教授先当着一群小狮子小獾的面把一张桌子变成了一头猪又变回来，引发了众小动物的感叹。“这需要努力的学习和练习，”麦格教授严肃地说，“当你们接受N.E.W.Ts考试的时候，你们也能做到这种程度的，而今天你们的任务是学习把火柴变成针。”说着，她发给每个学生一根火柴。  
  
麦格教授大概用了二十分钟讲解变形要点，在此期间，罗恩无数次跃跃欲试地想要用自己的魔杖给那根可怜的火柴变形——典型的当代格兰芬多！哈利一边用羽毛笔——话说还是那个时候买的，特别好用，可惜上次去对角巷没找到那个小店——记着笔记一边翻白眼。真是的，自己上一世竟然也像他一样！  
  
实践时间。  
  
哈利拿着魔杖和他的那根火柴大眼瞪小眼（？），全然不顾身边的戈德里克一挥魔杖就把火柴变形成了完美的一根银针，过得了罗恩的惊叫和麦格教授的加分，就当他纠结之时，赫奇帕奇的言·莫和艾格勒·麦勒斯都相继很快且完美地完成了任务，麦格教授一边加分一边暗自感叹这一届生源真是不错……  
  
“为什么不做？”  
  
哈利一惊，突然抬起头，脑袋差点装上戈德里克的下巴，“啊？”说实话，他刚刚在……发呆。  
  
“我说……”戈德里克用食指推了一下哈利的额头，“你怎么不做？”  
  
“哦……我在发呆……”哈利吐吐舌头，嘟哝说，一边挥动魔杖把火柴棒变成了银色的。然后哈利·演技派·波特叹了口气，“怎么不行呢？”  
  
“你已经很好了，哈利……”罗恩在一边苦着脸说，“我的这根到现在一点儿变化都没有！”说罢，又开始卖力地挥动他的魔杖。  
  
哈利耸肩，然后回头看着他的火柴棒·银色的，托着腮接着发呆：汤姆在奇洛后脑勺上……魔法石还在四楼……邓不利多还要玩救世主养成……我还得去把拉文克劳的冠冕找回来……我得去找办法让汤姆清醒一下……一年级还得完成阿尼马格斯练习……怎么潜移默化他们让他们认识到麻瓜不弱小呢……我……  
  
“哈——利！”  
  
戈德里克再次呼唤发愣的，目光不知聚焦到哪儿了的哈利，哈利再次一惊：“啊？”  
  
“我知道你可以的，为什么不？”戈德里克难得地认真地盯着哈利，小声但清楚地问，海蓝色的眼睛里全是笃定。  
  
“什么可以？”哈利摸不着头脑地问。  
  
戈德里克凑到了哈利耳边，轻轻地说：“你的魔力波动已经聚集了，为什么不做？”  
  
“魔力波动，那是什么？”哈利恰当并且很快地做出一副好奇宝宝的样子问戈德里克自己七年前就知道的东西。而戈德里克似乎被迷惑了，挠了挠金发，没再说什么，而是用魔杖专心致志地往针上加浮雕。哈利看着一脸百无聊赖的里欧，心不觉跳得很快：魔力波动足够强大？他怎么知道魔力波动的？他怎么会感知魔力波动的？这些都不可能是一年级新生应该知道的东西！还有，“足够强大”到底是指什么？他难道……感受到了我真正的魔力波动？不可能！哈利看着里欧的眼睛眯了眯，里欧·克里多葛，你果然不简单……  
  
——————————我是魔咒课的分割线——————————  
  
“记住，一挥，一抖，羽加迪姆，勒维欧撒！”弗立维教授站在一堆书上，讲述着漂浮咒的要点，哈利则是盯着他脚底下的书，分析着那上面是固定咒还是吸引咒。偶尔抬起头，哈利看到对面的德拉科也没有听课，虽然手上在记笔记，但是很明显他并没有听课——也许对于哈利看来很明显——哈利耸耸肩，无语地看着仍旧不听课在用魔杖戳羽毛的罗恩。  
  
“下面大家开始练习！”弗立维教授一声令下，教室里就充斥了“羽加迪姆，勒维欧撒”的念咒语的声音。  
  
“羽加迪姆，勒维欧撒。”  
  
一个清冷的声音在众多杂乱的声音中，显得是那么鹤立鸡群，引得兴致勃勃的小狮子和小蛇们都不由得停下手中的“一挥，一抖”看向声音的来源。  
  
路西法·雷萨拉斯，他轻动手中的魔杖，每一个弧线都完美如艺术品，而那片羽毛，正轻盈地漂浮在教室上方，恰似有微风吹拂一般。  
  
弗立维教授激动地连胡子都颤抖了。  
  
哈利眨眨眼睛，看了看正托着腮看向那片羽毛的里欧，后者似乎没有像变形课上一般喜欢显摆了——哈利看得出来，里欧·克里多葛实力不是一个强可以形容的——正奇怪呢，就看到他突然一脸打了鸡血的样子漂浮起他的那片羽毛，别看他一只准狮子，羽毛漂浮起来和那个准斯莱特林一样轻盈优雅，两片羽毛就在空中漂浮飞舞，似两只白色的蝴蝶在一起翻飞。哈利看看里欧，一脸的傻笑——标准的格兰芬多表情！——又看看对面那位路西法·雷萨拉斯，后者正一脸的无奈，但手上的魔杖仍然在动着，让羽毛和里欧的配合着，萨拉查身边的德拉科，和萨拉查的表情如出一辙，很明显地有一种“这个家伙总是这样真是让人受不了”的表情。于是，哈利奇怪了，很奇怪……  
  
现在的霍格沃茨，现在的一切，似乎……已经偏离了曾经的记忆？赫敏去了拉文克劳，霍格沃茨多了四个惊艳全校的学生，多了一个来自神秘中国的言·莫……哈利想着，想起了以前看过的一篇麻瓜的文章，介绍“蝴蝶效应”，难道，自己穿越这个改变，一手造就了现在的这一幕？哈利觉得现在的情况脱离了自己的预想，似乎以后的一切都会是未知的，不确定的……他甩手漂浮起面前的羽毛，一边思索着，这一世……我只有一个目标，就是保护我珍爱的人和事物，其他的……  
  
管他呢，只要不影响我的目标，就不管我的事！  
  
想着，哈利又故意一抖手，把半空中的羽毛“失手”烧掉了。  
  
“哈利，你可以的。”


	7. 魔药课

“哈——利——！”  
  
哈利在开学三天之后，就彻底适应了里欧（算了还是先叫里欧好了）的早起，还喜欢叫人起床的习惯——好吧，他不习惯也不行，因为那家伙每次叫的人都是自己。哈利翻了个身，昨晚和莱尔聊的有点太晚了，不想起来！  
  
“今天是我们的第一节魔药课哦～和斯莱特林一起上哦～”里欧坚持不懈地扒在哈利的床边说，哈利觉得这家伙绝对不正常！他的注重点绝对是后半句！这家伙感情看上了那个路西法·雷萨拉斯？（哈利，你真有预言天赋！）得了吧，一个格兰芬多一个斯莱特林，在邓不利多的眼皮底下怎么可能，尤其是里欧还打破了邓不利多希望罗恩成为我的最好朋友这件事之下，这家伙要是再表现出对于斯莱特林的“热情”，十有八九会被从我身边踢走吧……哈利郁闷的把头埋在枕头里想着，然后直接闷闷地说：“里欧，你喜欢那个路西法·雷萨拉斯。”  
  
“你怎么看出来的？太聪明了！”哈利抬头，看到了某只狮子灿烂的笑容，顿时囧了……  
  
直接后果：哈利起床了。  
  
间接后果：哈利开始敬佩这个里欧·克里多葛了。  
  
“里欧……”哈利一手扶额，一手搅拌着加奶的黒咖啡，对着那个短短五分钟看了不下十次斯莱特林桌的金发狮子弱弱地说。后者灿烂地微笑着回过头，“什么事，哈利？”  
  
“你这么亲斯莱特林，会被格兰芬多孤立的……”哈利接着扶额，说，他做好心理准备听到里欧的脱线回答了，可是……  
  
“为什么？凭什么？”里欧突然就收起了脸上的笑容，漂亮的海蓝色的眼睛带着点危险气息的眯了起来尖刻地问。  
  
哈利愣了愣，环顾四周，因为还很早，大礼堂里没有什么人，也没有老师所以哈利压低了声音，说：“你如果问别人，他们会说斯莱特林是邪恶的，伏地魔就出自那儿，那儿的家伙都狡猾邪恶，歧视麻瓜。就是这样，大部分人都这么说，格兰芬多更是如此，他们以与斯莱特林为敌为荣。但到了我这儿，我会和你说，首先，历史上就说格兰芬多和斯莱特林世代不和，其次，恐怕是因为邓不利多校长的有意无意的孤立，在凤凰社和食死徒的斗争中，食死徒基本上全是斯莱特林，而凤凰社大多是格兰芬多……”哈利说着说着，突然觉得有什么东西不对了，自己和里欧身边的魔力波动突然变强了，而且还是紊乱的！万幸自己体内的魔力流动十分规律，不然这种紊乱的强大魔力，很有可能会造成不可修复的魔力消逝！哈利惊恐地看向身边的金发男孩，他的表情是那种……可怕到让人想要退避的表情，让人无法相信这是那个平时最爱笑，笑的最阳光的那个男孩。  
  
“戈迪。”  
  
一个清亮的声音突然在哈利身边响起，哈利感受到身边的魔力波动明显地抖了一下，他看向来者——路西法·雷萨拉斯，他的手轻轻地搭在里欧的肩上，金绿色的眼眸里那种感情哈利看不清，也感受不到。只见里欧的身子抖动了一下，然后抬头看向了自己身边的黑发男孩，哈利这时不出声地松了口气——那一刻，周围的魔力紊乱突然就消失了，就像是，被收起来了一样。  
  
“对不起，萨尔……我……”  
  
“我明白你的心情，只是，我们需要等。”说罢，路西法就很快地回身，步履优雅地直接走回了斯莱特林桌。哈利眨眨眼，下一刻，他就又看到了里欧那张如阳光般灿烂的笑脸，又眨了眨眼睛，哈利甚至怀疑刚刚那一幕有没有发生过！他环顾四周，似乎没有任何人看到刚刚的一个格兰芬多和一个斯莱特林的接触！哈利带着点惊讶地看向斯莱特林桌路西法·雷萨拉斯那边，后者正若无其事地喝着一杯红茶，哈利接着就看到了路西法身边的德拉科对他微不可察地摇了摇头，银灰色的眼睛里的意思哈利即使隔了这么远还是明白了：我们不要管这件事情，你迟早会知道的。哈利挑挑眉，决定还是先不管这件事好了，波特家族家规第九条：好奇心不是坏事，但是好奇心害死猫的事情还是有的。  
  
——————————我是魔药课的分割线——————————  
  
“哦，我一直没跟你说，谢谢你，哈利。”在地窖坐下，里欧突然对哈利说。  
  
哈利摸不着头脑，很是奇怪地一边拿出教材一边问：“谢我什么？”  
  
“谢谢你今天早上对我的提醒，我不会再那样了。”里欧并没有看哈利，只是小声地，保证哈利那边的罗恩听不到地说。  
  
哈利翻来魔药课笔记本记下日期，“没什么。”  
  
“谢谢。”里欧简短的说，结束了他们的谈话。  
  
正当哈利回味里欧刚刚的话的时候，一股冷风让他一惊，然后只见一个黑袍黑发的身影旋进了教室，在讲台处一个回身站定，黑色的袍角划出一个完美的弧线。  
  
“你们到这里来是为了学习魔药配制这门精密科学和严格工艺。”点完名，斯内普教授开始了他经典的开场白，他的声音很低，近乎耳语，但是每一个字大家都听得一清二楚――和麦格教授一样，斯内普教授有一种神秘的力量，能轻而易举地让学生们保持安静，“由于这里没有傻乎乎的挥动魔杖，所以你们中有许多人不会相信这是魔法。我并不指望你们真正懂得领会那文火慢煨的坩锅冒着白烟、飘出阵阵清香的美妙所在，你们不会真正懂得流入人们血管的液体，令人心荡神驰、意志迷离的那种神妙魔力……我可以教会你们怎样提高声望、酿造荣耀，甚至是阻止死亡――但必须有一条，那就是你们不是我经常遇到的那种笨蛋傻瓜才行。”  
  
【"You are here to learn the subtle science and exact art of potionmaking," he began. He spoke in barely more than a whisper, but they caught every word -- like Professor McGonagall, Snape had y caught every word -- like Professor McGonagall, Snape had the gift of keeping a class silent without effort. "As there is little foolish wand-waving here, many of you will hardly believe this is magic. I don't expect you will really understand the beauty of the softly simmering cauldron with its shimmering fumes, the delicate power of liquids that creep through human veins, bewitching the mind, ensnaring the senses.... I can teach you how to bottle fame, brew glory, even stopper death -- if you aren't as big a bunch of dunderheads as I usually have to teach."】  
  
哈利回味着斯内普教授这段话，上一世根本就不用心，细细聆听教授的这段话，里面真的是诠释了魔药的真谛啊！  
  
“波特！”  
  
“是！”哈利蹭地站起来——就差没跳起来了——就知道差不了这个的。  
  
“如果我把水仙根粉末加入艾草浸液会得到什么？”斯内普教授黑着脸，似乎扫了一眼哈利摊开的笔记本，问到。  
  
哈利使劲挠了挠黑发，然后一副不确定的样子说：“水仙根粉末加入艾草浸液……是一副强力安眠药剂。”  
  
斯内普教授接着面无表情地问：“为了保证你不是走运蒙对的……如果我要你去给我找一块牛黄，你会去哪里去找？”  
  
哈利更加使劲地挠了挠头发，最后说：“教授，我不知道。”  
  
“舟形乌头和狼毒乌头有什么区别？”斯内普教授接着咄咄逼人地问。  
  
“教授，我不知道……”哈利·我错了·装的·波特低下脑袋，垂头丧气地说，但他还是加上了那个上一世他从不曾用过的敬称。  
  
“水仙根粉末加入艾草浸液以后的确是一副强力安眠药剂，俗称一饮活死水，根据搭配的比例的不同将会有不同的效果。牛黄可以在牛的肚子里找到，而舟形乌头和狼毒乌头在一般上来说，都是乌头，只是因为形态产地的不同而有了不同的名称。”斯内普紧绷的嘴角里吐出了这些字眼，然后提高了音调，“你们为什么不把这些记下来，难道你们认为你们堪比巨怪的脑子好到能听一遍就记住的程度吗？”教室里马上传出了一阵阵翻笔记本的声音。  
  
第一节魔药课制作的是治疗疥疮的魔药，斯内普教授一挥魔杖，所需材料与步骤就出现在了黑板上：“课本第五页，自己去拿材料，两人一组，下课前上交。”  
  
哈利心不在焉地切着手里的某种植物的根——苦练了这些年的魔药他至少可以切出很完美的等大小的块儿了——对对面的纳威手忙脚乱的样子不管不顾，只是有点发愣地看着纳威背后的那一组：罗恩和里欧，只见罗恩傻傻地站在一边而那个金发的家伙啥都不看啥都不称地抓起材料就往里扔。哈利胆战心惊地看了看讲台上的地窖蛇王的脸色，可以说是极度，呃，扭曲？哈利又看回来，开始快速地在脑海里记忆里欧的配料。  
  
“教授，完成了。”  
  
哈利手一抖，差点切到自己的拇指：才开始十分钟……抬头就看到斯内普教授快步走向斯莱特林那边的路西法·雷萨拉斯的坩锅边——好吧他一个人一组——扫了一眼，然后，然后！嘴角抽搐了一下，似乎在……微笑？然后说：“无比天才的创意，雷萨拉斯先生，斯莱特林加二十分。”  
  
“嗨，凭什么？！”罗恩很找死地马上叫出声来，哈利暗自叹气，为自家学院的宝石沙漏默哀……  
  
斯内普教授这下子更高兴了，嘴裂开了一个恶意的笑容：“韦斯莱先生，我并不介意给你讲解，但是我只希望给那些能听懂的人讲，你知道曼陀罗的五种药效吗？……很明显，不知道，那么假设我就能理由相信你更不可能知道曼陀罗的某种课本上都没有提到过的功效在豪猪刺和流液草的调和下会有各种功效了？我想以打断教学的理由扣格兰芬多三分无可厚非。”  
  
哈利一边记下这个搭配一边看着罗恩猪肝色的脸叹了口气，然后加了一小撮火蜥蜴的鳞粉让药剂熬制的速度加快。  
  
“教授？我也完成了。”  
  
当几分钟之后德拉科的完美的药剂让斯莱特林的蛇王再次有理由加分的时候，哈利不得不加快了自己的动作，总不能让格兰芬多输得太惨吧？  
  
“斯内普教授，我完成了！”哈利正移开坩锅，准备加入最后的一种材料——豪猪刺，已经完全把纳威·坩锅杀手·隆巴顿挤到一边去的时候，他听到了身边的里欧这么说，第一反应是：还好，还好……  
  
斯内普教授面色阴沉但难掩惊讶地走过来，看了一会儿里欧的魔药，最后扭曲着嘴唇，说：“我想我的要求只是治疗疥疮的药水而不是加上了预防功能的，克里多葛先生，但是为了表扬……你魔药的水准，格兰芬多加……五分。”  
  
WOW！哈利只想到了一个词：劲爆！非斯莱特林竟然从斯内普教授手里拿到了正的分数！还是格兰芬多！梅林啊，薇薇安啊，今天邓不利多是不是没吃甜食啊？！  
  
坏消息1：格兰芬多们极没大脑地欢呼，被扣分了。  
  
坏消息2：哈利手一抖，豪猪刺在药剂还没完全冷却的时候掉进去了，发生了小范围爆炸……  
  
坏消息3：哈利为了不暴露实力，不得不做好了被泼的后果，他梅林的，里面有火蜥蜴的鳞粉！  
  
好消息：哈利和纳威都没被泼到。  
  
坏消息4：斯内普教授（？）出手来了个盔甲护身，所以蛇王的形象似乎没有那么可怕了……（对于他本人的坏消息吧……）  
  
最后总结：魔药课有惊无险。  
  
——————————我是夜晚来临的分割线——————————  
  
［就是这样，莱尔。］哈利重复了一遍一天的经历，最后说。  
  
［呐，我有几句话：］莱尔红色的小眼睛眨了眨，愉悦地说，［首先，德拉科说不要管就不要管，他绝不会害你——不要问为什么——第二，里欧问你的事情，尽管如实回答，这个人很不一样；第三，跟着邓不利多的步子来，千万不要轻举妄动，不过我倒是支持你去把拉文克劳的冠冕拿回来扔到空间手镯里面去。］  
  
［好——吧——］哈利翻了个身躺到床上，［可我总不能披着隐形衣去吧？］  
  
［高质量的魔药我相信你还是能做出来的。］莱尔懒洋洋地说，［好啦，快点开始练你的阿尼马格斯变形吧，我对于你的形态很是好奇哦～］

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 实在忍不住，就是要写SS/GG的小暧昧！现在就觉得哈利视角多么的不方便了……郁闷ing...  
> 大家猜猜哈利的阿尼马格斯形态吧～  
> 哦，对于狮祖，他是清楚霍格沃茨的现状的，问哈利其实是一种试探，恩，明白我的意思了吧？


	8. 学校生活&梦

飞行课  
  
哈利上了他这一世的第一节飞行课，不得不说纳威绝对没有飞行天赋！他再一次出了事故，然后被霍奇夫人急匆匆地送往医疗翼去之后，以罗纳德·韦斯莱为首的一批格兰芬多跟以布雷斯·赞比尼为首的一批不怀好意的斯莱特林杠上了——想想斯莱特林们的性格就能猜出来是罗纳德那个比巨怪还弱智的家伙觉得自己最近过得太舒畅了或者是觉得格兰芬多的宝石沙漏里的红宝石太多了然后就公然挑衅斯莱特林的——斯莱特林狡猾的小蛇们自然不放过这个大好机会，一长串华丽长句，典型的斯莱特林骂人不带脏字的说话方式，理屈词穷的伪·格兰芬多们，以罗纳德为首，气急败坏地拿起魔杖一个不知道啥的魔咒打出来，好！斯莱特林的小蛇们目的达到！于是洋洋洒洒地开始了全面还击，魔咒加武技，当在办公室看到这一“惨烈”景象的麦格教授匆匆感到的时候，全格兰芬多还站着的就只剩下哈利·波特和里欧·克里多葛了……而斯莱特林那边，一条条小蛇姿态优雅地站在那儿（小蛇们整理仪表那是神速啊），前面是刚刚动都没动一下的德拉科·马尔福和路西法·雷萨拉斯，摆出一副护短没的说的表情把身后的小蛇护住。她还能怎么办？自家小狮子骂人在先，动手在先，对方那是“合理自卫”，没办法，一向公平公正的麦格教授只能给自家学院扣了五十分，斯莱特林那边，顶多以“没能正确处理与同学的冲突”扣个十分！扣个十分算什么？随便哪节课他们就能挣回来成倍的分数！小蛇们不在乎～所以，第一节飞行课，小蛇VS小狮子，小蛇完胜！  
  
黑魔法防御术  
  
哈利可以说上黑魔法防御术对他来说是煎熬吗？虽然用大脑封闭术屏蔽了额头上的伤疤传来的伏地魔的情感，可是，一节课对着那个你知道他后脑勺就是伏地魔的家伙，你能舒服吗？哈利咬咬手指，最后对身边的里欧说：“里欧，教我那个屏蔽气味的魔咒吧……”学了之后马上给自己一个气味屏蔽，然后津津有味地听奇洛结结巴巴地讲课，哈利惊讶地发现原来奇洛大蒜头讲得还算不错！至少……比洛哈特要强好几倍，洛哈特的“著作”中提到过的什么女鬼呀，吸血鬼呀，西藏雪人呀……奇洛都有提到过，哈利暗自后悔为什么上一世没有好好听课，不然的话就能直接在二年级的时候把洛哈特大白牙问个说不出话来！哈利·听课的·波特想了想，乐颠颠地拿出改了书皮的《阿尼马格斯变形论》来看，上一世不会可不代表这一世没学过！这些东西当初在斯帕罗家族的小型图书馆都看过了，就等着拿人开刀了……呵呵呵……哈利·腹黑派·波特想着，坏笑出声，把捂着鼻子的罗恩吓了一跳。  
  
魔法史  
  
魔法史，格兰芬多是和拉文克劳一起上的。哈利早早地去了魔法史教室占了个位置，然后装作恰巧地和赫敏·拉文克劳小鹰·格兰杰就妖精叛乱的根本原因讨论了起来——事实上，到最后是争论了，不过没关系，拉文克劳们就喜欢这样！为了真理而吵架是他们最爱的～最后还是抱着一本《魔法史》（哈利发誓他绝对没看过那种版本的《魔法史》）的弥涅尔瓦·安薇尔坐过来加入他们的谈论，最后决定下午图书馆见才终于在宾斯教授穿墙而来之前结束了讨论。然后哈利再次乐颠颠地拿出换了书皮的《变形原本》出来热切地和拉文克劳小女巫谈论起来——反正是魔法史，这样还能保证不睡着荒废生命～  
  
草药课  
  
斯普劳特教授似乎比较喜欢把上课的每两个学院的人一比一搭配合作完成上课的任务，当哈利被分配的时候他还在暗自想着幸好格兰芬多不和斯莱特林一起上草药课。抬头就看到了一张堪比里欧的灿烂小脸，八颗小白牙很是可爱。哈利愣了愣才发现自己面前的是那位本来应该很出名但是被路西法·雷萨拉斯压下去的那位中国莫氏家族的继承人言·莫，于是很快地和言·莫交换了教名，哈利不能不承认，这大部分是由于家族关系，如果能和这个中国的魔法世家打好关系那真是再好不过。不过……莫言的确，笑起来很可爱啊……有那种让人喜欢的魔力似的！哈利愉快地摆摆尾巴：这个朋友让他感觉很舒服～可以结交！  
  
怎么说呢？就这样吧，反正过了一周之后，哈利在周日早上在床上滚来滚去的时候，觉得自己的一年级生活，应该还是挺不错的，不是吗？于是爬起来：“里欧，去图书馆？和赫敏，弥涅尔瓦她们约了今天一起去研究一下感冒药水的改进配方的。”  
  
——————————我是时间嗖嗖飞逝的分割线——————————  
  
［你确定有效果？］哈利通过与莱尔的契约和他心灵感应问着。  
  
［当然！我都看过了～能有错吗？］莱尔心满意足地缠在哈利的左手小臂上一边说一边帮哈利吸收魔力因子。  
  
［好吧。］哈利耸耸肩，起身走出了格兰芬多塔楼。说真的，他从没想过还能给画像来一个昏睡咒！莱尔的理由是“画像基本上都是邓不利多的眼线”，好吧，在霍格沃茨做事就是难！  
  
哈利·魔药实干家·夜游ing·波特快速而轻车熟路地走到同在八楼的有求必应屋前，在巨怪棒打波拿巴和花瓶之间来回走了三个来回，默念“我需要一个藏东西的地方”，然后快速闪入了那个凭空出现的门。  
  
哈利看着满房间的违禁品，突然有了弄点东西回去和赫敏一起研究的想法——和拉文克劳在一起待多了都会这样——他甩了个“给我指路”，找了一个方向就走了下去。  
  
不知道走了多久，哈利才想起来自己应该去感受冠冕的魔法波动的！那种黑魔法气息很容易辨别出来，因为它带着灵魂力。哈利没费多久就找到了那个冠冕，看都没看就把它扔进了德拉科送的空间手镯里面保存——莱尔还说因为这上面的白魔法气息浓，可以净化魂器呢！  
  
哈利并不想多待，他很快地溜出了有求必应屋，很快地回到了格兰芬多宿舍，自己的床铺上。安顿好打着哈欠的莱尔，自己也很快睡去了。  
  
眼前一片白色的浓雾，哈利只觉得很奇怪：是梦吗？可是如果处于大脑封闭的状态下，不可能做梦的啊？这一世的哈利，最先学到完美的，就是大脑封闭术，如果被别人，甚至老蜜蜂刺探到自己脑袋里的东西，撞死都来不及！所以，哈利事实上已经很久没有做过梦了，突然来了一片乳白色的雾反而让他很是奇怪。  
  
当雾渐渐散去的时候，哈利觉得眼前一片明朗：阳光明媚，天空蓝的像一块剔透的，淡蓝色水晶，浑然天成的美好，安宁，天空下面是一座麻瓜的村庄，现在好像大概是七八点的样子，人们纷纷出门开始新的一天，哈利看着周围安详的场景，不由得融入了进去，长时间的思想紧绷使得现在当他的精神缓和下来的时候让他感到似乎自己的神经像一根被拉直太久了的皮筋，回不来了一样。这样的梦也未尝不可啊，哈利想着，然后自作主张的坐到了街边一家小餐厅的外面的椅子上，看着周围的人们忙忙碌碌却幸福的样子；看着一些年轻的男女欢笑着追逐；看着一些老者晒着太阳面带微笑，似乎即使这样离去也会让他们无比满意；看着斜对面那家面包店里的人进进出出，抱着一纸袋一纸袋的，热气腾腾的面包，闻着面包出炉的香味；看着一个农夫在家门口和他的孩子，妻子吻别，下地去干活儿……一切的一切，显得无比的安详和宁静，哈利不由得放松下来，把自己沉浸于这环境中，希望可以休息一下自己的神经这条被过度拉长的皮筋，让它恢复一点弹性。  
  
就这样不知道过了多久，哈利只觉得被暖暖的太阳照的很温暖，很舒服，就在那时，一记爆裂声让哈利差点从椅子上跳起来，凭空出现的身影让哈利确确实实地跳起来了——  
  
银白色的面具，黑色的带兜帽的长袍。  
  
哈利怎么可能会认错，上一世他对抗了一辈子的——  
  
食死徒。  
  
随着那第一声之后的连续不断的，幻影移形的爆裂声，越来越多的食死徒出现在了这个普通的麻瓜小镇，哈利只觉得他的手脚冰凉冰凉的，呼吸也一下子被卡住了似的。他愣愣地站在那儿，觉得自己似乎控制不住自己的身体，一动也动不了了，直到一个没有戴兜帽的身影出现，哈利才觉得自己一下子又能动了，但是，他又不想动，因为，因为……  
  
那是，汤姆啊。  
  
哈利瞪大了眼睛，看着那个有着记忆中的汤姆的面孔长大了的样子的人，微启薄唇，说：“Let's begin.”  
  
一切都像是被慢放的电影带，就在那一刻，大概五十多个食死徒不约而同地，发出了不可饶恕的——  
  
“阿瓦达索命！”  
  
然后，哈利就看到，身边那些还没弄懂发生了什么的麻瓜，在下一刻，被夺命的绿光击中，倒下去，没了生气，一如哈利上一世的记忆中每一场对战中倒下的每一个人。那个刚刚从面包店里出来的，胖胖的妇人，那个坐在门廊上晒太阳的老者，那个刚刚抓住自己心爱的男孩儿衣角的女孩……哈利看着那些面具下残忍的笑着的食死徒，心中有什么突然爆发了——  
  
“阿瓦达——索命！”  
  
哈利愤怒到极点地大吼到，随之而来的，是他体内魔力流的倾泻，源源不断的魔力从他的右手食指指尖流出来，形成致命的绿光，同时袭向所有的食死徒。哈利并不觉得他做错了什么，杀人又不是食死徒的专利，杀人又不是邪恶的代表，这些人，罪不容诛！  
  
最后的最后，这个刚刚还宁静祥和的麻瓜小镇，只剩下了两个人还站着：哈利眯着眼睛，注视着对面那个邪魅地挑起嘴角的男子。  
  
“你连我也要杀吗，纳——威？”故意加重了那个假名的读音。  
  
哈利的心可感地抽搐了一下，不光因为对面那个男子无谓的表情，更因为那一个“纳威”，哈利的手垂了下来，暗暗自嘲地笑了笑。  
  
对面的男子似乎早就料到了这样的结果：“我们是兄弟，我知道你不会伤害我的，纳威。”  
  
“呵——”哈利又苦笑了一下，“我怎么这么傻呢……”伏地魔因为哈利的这句不明意义的话疑惑地皱了皱眉，下一秒，他就保持着那样的表情，倒了下去，而哈利，正微笑着看着死去的伏地魔，冷冷地说：“我的兄弟，是汤姆·里德尔，那个有着石榴石色眼眸的男孩，而不是你这个丧心病狂的家伙。呵……我又不是斯莱特林，我永远都学不会他们的护短，我从来都学不会他们的自私……即使刚刚在我眼前的，就是汤姆，我仍然会下手，为什么……”哈利垂下眼睑，把玩着冬青木魔杖，“因为，我绝不会因为你是汤姆就放过一个滥杀无辜，肆意破坏别人的幸福的人啊……我做不到，莱尔说的对，我就是个彻头彻尾的……  
  
“格兰芬多啊……”  
  
哈利自嘲地说完，突然就有浓重的雾气笼罩了他的视线，他愣了愣，突然发现自己其实在梦境里！然后，他再一次地笑了：原来，自己一直都是这么想的啊……于是，他就在浓浓的白雾里，昏昏地睡去了。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 对于哈利来说，他绝对不接受失去理智的汤姆，也就是伏地魔，在梦境里，人们做出的举动是他们最真实的写照，所以，这一次哈利算是坚定了自己的想法。


	9. 万圣节与巨怪

  


“说真的，我对万圣节一点兴趣都没有……”哈利趴在图书馆的桌子上，闷闷地说，他能有兴趣吗？他上一世就没过过一个正常安稳的万圣节！  
  
拉文克劳小女巫并不赞同格兰芬多黄金男孩的看法，一边翻着《变形原本》（欧几里德《几何原本》）一边说：“如果你研究过万圣节的来历就不会这么说了，哈利，”说着，她拿起自己的一本笔记本，翻来，读起来，“在中世纪的中欧，曾有过基督教摧毁异教徒的历史。可是新年夜前的祭祀庆典从未真正消除，不过以巫术的形式出现。这也就是为什么我们现在的万圣节里，还留有巫婆的扫帚、黑猫、咒语等痕迹。——摘自我还在麻瓜界的时候看的书，说真的，那个时候我就在猜想有没有真正的巫术……呵呵，”赫敏笑了笑，又翻来另一本笔记本，“我来到拉文克劳之后，在拉文克劳的图书馆补充了很多知识，这一条很有点意思，你听——  
  
“中世纪的中欧，万圣节是基督教的神官处死异教徒的时候，这是麻瓜历史上众所周知的事情，但是那时的万圣节，更是基督教集中烧死巫师的时候，每年这个时候死去的巫师成百——”赫敏放下笔记本，认真地看着哈利说，“这很有趣，不是吗？我很认真的看过《魔法史》，上面的标题是'中世纪烧死女巫是无稽之谈'！哈利，你怎么看？”  
  
哈利警觉地直起了身子，皱起了眉头：“赫敏，你可能不太清楚巫师界现在的状况，额，大概是这样的，由于神秘人曾经的麻瓜屠杀论和邓不利多与之相对应的麻瓜保护论，使得魔法界的巫师们坚信麻瓜是弱小的……你别生气，赫敏……所以，魔法部也很有可能顺水推舟，固步自封。我曾经看过高年级的麻瓜研究这门选修课的课本，你猜上面说的是什么？起重机……”  
  
赫敏听着，气愤地说：“他们这是把巫师界处于危险之中！要我说，如果哪一天麻瓜们发现了魔法界的存在，肯定会抓去研究，或者是一个□□核弹炸平！太可怕了，太可怕了，哈利！我们，我们刚刚才发现这个巨大的问题！”  
  
“这就类似于中国在十七世纪清政府实行的'闭关锁国'政策，不介意我加入吧？”一个欢快的声音突然冒出来，莫言笑眯眯地坐到了赫敏的身边，说。  
  
赫敏向边上挪了挪，移了一下自己的那摞书好给莫言抱着的那摞书让地方：“当然不介意，莫言，我和哈利刚刚在讨论……”  
  
“巫师界的自我封闭，对吧？”莫言一手托腮，说，“这个问题中国的魔法界的对应方法是隐世，我是中国的莫氏家族的继承人，我的家族是魔法界圆桌会议上唯一的中国家族，因为中国的古老魔法家族全部隐世，谁也找不到，我们从不出现于尘世，一般都是闭门修炼。你们欧洲的魔法界……啧啧，恨不得让麻瓜知道你们的存在，魔法部部长竟然还会去拜访每一个首相！”  
  
“这就是问题所在啊，”哈利说着，把手中的书一推，“你们有没有发现马尔福家族的那几个最新的产业……”  
  
“一座游乐场，一家大型电影院，”赫敏接过哈利的话，“都是麻瓜发展出来的东西加入了巫师的元素罢了，亏马尔福家族还是'纯血至上'的魔法家族呢，他们都意识到了！”  
  
“如果我跟你们说我们中国魔法家族都已经在用麻瓜的电脑改进的用品，你们会不会很惊讶？”莫言露出八颗小白牙，说，“'闭关锁国'的惨痛后果，就是中国的国门被英国的商贸船打开，开始了中国惨痛的近代史，所以……”  
  
“那段历史……”哈利和赫敏作为英国人，都沉默了一下，最后哈利说话了，“很抱歉，莫言。”  
  
“没什么，即使不是英国，迟早会有其他国家的商船这样做的，”莫言倒也没太在意，“如果不是这强迫开海关，中国还会一直落后下去……所以只能说，这是两面的。”随即，她换了话题，“巫师界，就正处于那种'闭关锁国'的状态中，我们……能做什么？”  
  
“在霍格沃茨？邓不利多眼皮底下？”哈利低声嗤笑了一声，在看得清事情的赫敏和莫言面前，这种事情他不需要隐瞒什么的，倒也没想到，无意间提到个万圣节竟然能引着这两个优秀的朋友想到巫师与麻瓜，也得益于两人对于麻瓜没有任何偏见啊，有他们的帮助，也许会轻松很多，不是吗？  
  
“要我说……”赫敏刚要开口，哈利挥挥手示意她停下，然后小狮子神秘地一笑：“我们去一个好地方聊。”  
  
八楼，有求必应屋  
  
“WOW，真是个好地方！”莫言一边走进刚刚出现在墙上的门，一边惊呼。  
  
“以后只要想'我需要一个聊天学习的房间'就可以了，”哈利跟在两个女生身后走进有求必应屋，偷偷地顺手带上了一个隔音咒一个驱逐咒，“很少有霍格沃茨的学生知道这儿的，我们可以放心地使用这里，顺便说一句，只要我们在这儿，别人就进不来，换句话说，如果进不来，就说明里面有人。”  
  
“这儿拉文克劳的……学姐告诉过我的，”赫敏说到“拉文克劳的”的时候，很明显地顿了一下，说不出来似的，哈利眨眨眼睛，记了下来，“你们知道拉文克劳一般都对图书馆感兴趣，但是他们研究之后得出这儿出现的任何书，都是霍格沃茨图书馆或者拉文克劳图书馆的书，所以即使拉文克劳都知道这儿，也基本上没人用。”  
  
哈利笑了笑：“这儿的确是很好的地方，就是这儿的东西还是霍格沃茨的。”  
  
“回到我们刚刚讨论的话题，”莫言坐在柔软的布艺沙发上，笑着说，“今天可是万圣节，别太紧张了。”  
  
“这种事情，放不了啊，”赫敏坐在莫言身边，叹了口气，“光是我们认识到，有什么用呢？普通的巫师受神秘人和邓不利多的影响太大了。”  
  
“相信我，邓不利多是'无意的'他不过是顺应民心，立起一个与神秘人相对的口号罢了，”哈利坐到了两个女孩对面，揉着太阳穴，“可是就是这个口号，使得巫师界的闭关自守达到了一个顶峰。真可惜，现在邓不利多说什么，民众都会信！我看他本人也不可能愿意承认麻瓜的先进，神秘人还没死光呢……”  
  
“这就是他想培养你的原因？”赫敏冷笑了一声，说，聪明如伊，又怎么可能看不出来，“拉文克劳已经对那个禁区进行了全面的勘察，结论是——专门给你培训的关卡，真弄不懂，难道他就不怕你看出来？”  
  
“想想看，如果我只和罗恩交好，我会是什么样的？”哈利苦笑了一下，十指交叉。  
  
“哈利，你遇到过什么，肯定的，”莫言突然身子前倾，少见的认真地说，“不然你早就被邓不利多影响了。”  
  
哈利只是笑了笑，不置可否，“我们的重点是让别人认识到麻瓜并不弱小，我的经历并不重要，有一天，我也许会告诉你们。”他已经把赫敏和莫言当做了那种，那种斯莱特林式的朋友，这种小事，自己这么说，她们也不会在意的，“我倒是想到了一个突破口，只是我不方便。”  
  
“谁？”两个女孩同时问道。  
  
“德拉科·马尔福。”哈利轻轻吐出了那个铂金男孩的名字。  
  
——————————Happy Holloween～——————————  
  
“想尝尝这个吗，哈利？”罗恩伸长手端过来一盘看上去似乎是眼珠的不明物体，兴奋地问身边脸色不太好的哈利。  
  
“不了，谢谢，”哈利说着，喝了一口南瓜汁，“我只对正常的食物有兴趣。”  
  
“我记得你不喜欢吃咸牛肉，罗恩，那盘眼珠是咸牛肉加工变形来的——只是提醒一下你，尝试总是好的。”哈利身边的里欧灿烂的笑了笑，抿了一口看上去像是血液的东西，哈利能看出来那上面的咒语，那不过是一杯清水罢了。倒是罗恩听了里欧的话之后开始很认真地打量起那些眼球起来，颇有“大眼瞪小眼”的感觉……哈利笑着，又很快地切下一块牛排吃下去，他得快一点吃，等会儿奇洛……  
  
唉！莫言是怎么说的来着？哦，对了，“说曹操曹操到”，哈利无语地看着奇洛大蒜头跌跌撞撞地直闯进大厅，紫色的头巾都跑歪了，脸上尽是恐惧之情。大家眼睁睁地看着他一边跑一边气喘吁吁地大声说：“巨怪！巨怪……在地牢……我特地赶来告诉你……我以为你知道的……” 说完，他再也支持不住了，倒在地板上昏死过去。大厅里立刻骚动起来。  
  
邓不利多校长不得不举起他的魔法杖向上发了几枚紫色的礼炮才使得大家安静一点。  
  
“级长们听着”，他很快大声宣布，“马上带领各自学院同学回到自己的宿舍去！”  
  
珀西马上执行他的任务：“一年级生都跟我来！排成一列纵队！只要你们听从我的命令就一点都不用怕什么巨怪！好，现在都站到我后面去。借过，借过！一年级生要从这里通过！不好意思，请借过一下，我是一个级长！”哈利吐吐舌头，跟在珀西的后面，和罗恩，里欧一起熙熙攘攘地涌出大礼堂，唉，看看人家斯莱特林，安静有序不慌不忙，这就是出身的差距导致的后果吗？哈利看着斯莱特林在各个年级首席的带领下有条不紊地从另一个侧门特立独行地离开，暗自叹息到。  
  
“哈利，赫敏和莫言！”里欧突然一拽哈利的袖子，惊恐地说，里欧有的时候和哈利一起与赫敏，莫言她们做作业什么的，所以也算的上是朋友，“我没看到她们！”  
  
哈利的心一沉：他梅林的，历史这么喜欢重放？！“Shit！”哈利大骂一声，直接冲出了格兰芬多的队伍，赫敏很聪明是真的，可这并不代表她的魔力足够强大啊！麻瓜出身的巫师的魔力精纯度总是要比普通巫师低的，赫敏又不知情，万一有个三长两短，他自责都来不及！还有莫言，这个神秘的东方女孩，上一世没有出现过的阳光女孩，哈利在这段时间的相处中，还是把她当做朋友看待的，她来自中国，对付西方的魔法生物……该死！二楼女厕所……哈利咬咬牙，转过一个没人的走廊，一个加速咒一个幻身咒就无声无杖扔到了身上，以更快的速度往那个注定的地方跑去。  
  
由于这一次用了加速咒，所以哈利赶在巨怪前面到达了女厕所，大喊一声：“赫敏！莫言！”  
  
一个棕色的蓬蓬头和一个有点像男孩的黑色短发脑袋探出来，拉文克劳小女巫疑惑地眨眨眼睛，先开口：“怎么了，哈利？”  
  
“霍格沃茨进了巨怪，我们快点走！”哈利顾不上什么绅士风度了，往里一步就把其实衣冠整齐的赫敏和莫言拽了出来，心里其实对于她们在聊什么猜到了七八分，到这不重要，“我们得快一点，巨怪要是……”哈利的话淹没在了某种恶心的臭味，以及，那种沉重的，走路的声音之中。  
  
“保护好自己！”哈利大吼一声，然后回头一丝不乱地面对着巨怪，打算就用当时罗恩用的高质量漂浮咒开解决这个找死的家伙，说实话，他恨不得直接一个阿瓦达甩过去，可惜邓不利多就在这儿他不能用啊～哈利惋惜地摇摇头，保证了赫敏和莫言的安全，这只巨怪他根本不放在眼里。  
  
可是，魔咒的白光还没从哈利的指尖流出，那只巨怪竟然就轰然倒地，二楼的地板都能感受到那种巨大的震动，巨怪庞大的身躯甚至激起了周围的一点点灰尘。哈利惊诧地感觉到那个家伙竟然已经没有了一丝一毫的生命气息，他警惕地眯起了眼睛：是谁？


	10. 魁地奇比赛

是谁？  
  
哈利不动声色地把冬青木魔杖攥在手中——毕竟教授们很快就会来了——结果看到的在对面的那两个人让他愣了一愣。  
  
只见一起写过几次作业的，赫敏的好朋友弥涅尔瓦·安薇尔和里欧·克里多葛站在那儿，看上去似乎是里欧正在安抚弥涅尔瓦的样子，但里欧他自己看上去情绪也好不到哪里去。而平时一直表情可以用“云淡风清”来形容的弥涅尔瓦此刻的表情只能用“面无表情”来形容，精致的脸庞被隐秘的怒火所渲染。哈利眯了眯眼睛：是她放倒巨怪的？  
  
“啊，哈利。”里欧看到了正看着他和弥涅尔瓦的哈利，似乎有点窘迫地打了个招呼，“我看你听了我的话就一下子跑了，不放心，所以我就……”  
  
“弥涅尔瓦？”  
  
赫敏看外面似乎安全了，就和莫言一起走了出来，看到自己的好友，她惊讶地叫出来。  
  
“赫敏。”黑发的漂亮女孩突然温和地笑了笑，“我没在晚宴上看到你，所以……”赫敏听了，抿抿嘴，跑上前去抱住了那个黑发女孩，笑着说：“谢谢。”  
  
哈利正不安地回想自己用了幻身咒里欧怎么可能知道自己到了这里时，后背被重击了一下，莫言很假小子地搂住哈利的肩膀，露出八颗小白牙，笑着说：“谢啦，哥们～”（于是哈利囧了……）“但是你不至于这么怀疑我的能力吧？一个巨怪而已，即使我还不能用西方的魔法弄死，至少还是能弄昏的吧？有生命危险的时候，我会用我作为莫氏的中国魔法，你大可不必担心我啦～倒是你，把这家伙弄死了，不怕邓不利多校长怀疑？”  
  
“又不是我弄死的，”哈利耸耸肩，“是弥涅尔瓦。”  
  
“不，它没死。”放开了赫敏的弥涅尔瓦淡淡地回应哈利的话，在对方开口之前说，“我不过是把它弄得大概快死了，生命体征全无，天生魔力全失罢了，怕教授们问的话我把它弄成昏迷就行了。”说着，一脸厌恶，毫不在意地挥了挥魔杖，然后很快地说，“教授们来了。”便一瞬间和里欧一起隐去了身形。哈利，赫敏还有莫言对视了一眼，什么都没有说，但是默契地都把自己弄成了一副混乱的样子，“恭候”教授们的大驾。  
  
先来的是一脸混合着惊慌和担忧的麦格教授，她的身边是斯内普教授和奇洛。以严厉出了名的麦格教授看到了眼前三个惊恐的小动物，还都是很优秀的学生，又看了看地上昏迷的巨怪，抿了抿嘴唇，刚想说话，斯内普阴沉这脸先开了口：“我想你们应该解释一下你们为什么会在这里，而不是跟着各自的级长回到寝室，格兰杰小姐，莫小姐，波特？”  
  
麦格教授皱了皱眉头，对于斯内普教授的尖锐似乎有些不满：“西弗勒斯……”  
  
“斯内普教授，我在刚刚的万圣节晚宴上没有看到赫敏和莫言，又担心她们不知道巨怪的事情，所以就……况且奇洛教授说巨怪在地下室里面……”哈利抢先一步打断了麦格教授的话，低着头，带着嗫嚅地解释说。  
  
“如果你脖子上那个连此刻躺在这儿的巨怪的大脑都比不上的东西还能动一下的话，就该知道这种事情应该找教授。”斯内普教授脸色阴沉的都能滴出水了，哈利看着那张自己曾经憎恶的脸，脸上没有什么特别的表情，但只觉得胃一阵绞痛：为什么，为什么自己上一世没有看出来这位自己从未称呼过一次“教授”的男人，才是那个自己最应感激的人呢？斯莱特林的关心，总是会让人忽略，而斯莱特林们，不屑于去解释，只等着也许有一天自己在乎的人会明白，但是，那些粗线条的人，又怎么可能会……哈利看着赫敏，莫言向麦格教授，斯内普教授解释她们为什么会在这儿，而奇洛则是在一边一副随时都会昏倒的样子，低着头暗自扯了扯嘴角，呵，德拉科不也是这样的么？如果不是我有着二十多岁的心智，恐怕这一世又会失去这份斯莱特林的友谊吧？“再一次的醒悟，曾经的敌人成为朋友。”我感谢梅林给了我这次醒悟啊……  
  
“为波特先生的冲动行为，格兰芬多扣五分，但是作为一年级的新生，能对付一只巨怪，还是很不容易的，为此，格兰芬多，拉文克劳，赫奇帕奇各加五分，”麦格教授最后给出了结果，“你们还是快回寝室吧，教授们会处理巨怪的。”  
  
三只小动物有礼地向教授们行礼，道别，然后离开了那块是非之地。哈利简单地问了几句，知道两个女孩是在讨论关于麻瓜的问题之后，便与她们分了手。转过一个没人的拐角，哈利就看到一个金色的脑袋凭空出现，脑袋的主人似乎心情很不错：“哈利，奇洛和我们的校长要倒霉喽～”  
  
“怎么说？”哈利带着点好奇地问，脚下的步子却没停，也没有表达自己对于某只金发狮子突然出现的惊讶，“即使巨怪是被弱化的，我们什么都不能说，我们不该看出来的。”  
  
“NONONO～”里欧摇了摇食指，“刚刚，一只未弱化的巨怪，还是加上石肤咒的，让斯莱特林给撞上了。”  
  
“呵，邓不利多这么担心斯莱特林们的实力？”哈利冷笑一声，附近没有画像，可以放心一点说话，“他不怕来自斯莱特林的报复？”  
  
“不得不说，那只巨怪下场很惨，光是六七年级的级长就解决了，加上七年级首席爱德蒙·弗洛迪亚发狠地攻击——我看他也由于斯莱特林被孤立不爽很久了——教授赶到的时候，那家伙都快没气儿了……”里欧津津有味地介绍着，说得哈利嘴角抽（）抽：您老到底是怎么知道这些的？！暗自叹口气，算了，问也问不出来，什么时候和德拉科聊聊吧。这次大概是邓不利多想要探查一下路西法·雷萨拉斯，呵，那个人的实力……  
  
——————————我是巨怪事件结束的分割线——————————  
  
“哈利，快起床！今天是格兰芬多的魁地奇比赛！格兰芬多对斯莱特林！”  
  
哈利又被拽起床了，不同的是，这次是一听到“魁地奇”就跟打了鸡血似的的罗纳德韦斯莱。哈利打了个哈欠，无奈地坐了起来，这一世德拉科并没有脑袋短路去动纳威的记忆球，所以哈利也就能得以悠哉悠哉地看几场自家学院的魁地奇，也不用犯比赛恐惧症了，再说，他这一世对于那种动不动就摔胳膊断腿的比赛没有兴趣！他热爱飞行，到这不代表他热爱自残！如果能有点没有受伤风险的游戏……嗨，就是这样！哈利突然就双眼发亮地冲到浴室洗漱去了，谁能想到这么一件小事就能让哈利想到又一个渗透麻瓜不弱小的观念的方法呢？好吧，很简单，就是电子游戏……不得不说我们的哈利童鞋发散性思维不是一般二般地厉害！  
  
先不说这个，今天的关键是魁地奇比赛！  
  
罗恩拽着哈利和里欧来到大礼堂去给队员们加油（真的很少见很少见！），自此，哈利再一次认识了上一世熟悉的队友们，包括他挺喜欢的奥利弗·伍德，以及罗恩的游走球哥哥们，弗雷德和乔治，这一世哈利还是第一次和他们正式认识，看到仍旧欢乐的弗雷德和还有耳朵的乔治，脑海中闪过两人帮自己搬箱子的画面，闪过两人笑着为他这个“斯莱特林的继承人”开路的画面，闪过两人神神密密地把一大张羊皮纸送给自己的画面，闪过两人嘻嘻哈哈地喝下增龄剂要去报名的画面，闪过两个人开三强争霸赛赌盘的画面，闪过两个人日以继夜地研制逃课糖的画面，闪过两个人骑着飞天扫帚离开霍格沃茨的画面，闪过两个人喝下复方汤剂变成自己的样子的画面，闪过韦斯莱先生抬着失去了右耳的乔治的画面，闪过刚刚回归的珀西抱着弗雷德痛哭的画面……哈利的鼻子还是不争气的酸了一下，他发过誓的，要为他们找回应属于他们的幸福未来，让他们一直欢笑下去，而不是让他们因为无谓的战争而离开。  
  
“哦，罗恩小弟弟——”  
  
“——你是在担心你亲爱的哥哥们会把游走球——”  
  
“——打到你身上去吗——”  
  
“——对你亲爱的哥哥这么没有信心——”  
  
“哦，太伤我们的心了～”双胞胎最后一起叹咏到，做出一副痛心的样子，惹得周围的同学都笑了起来，没办法，他们就是有这样的魔力，能让大家笑起来，这一下子，周围的魁地奇队员们也轻松了不少。  
  
“我们就坐这儿吧。”罗恩带头挑了个挺高的位置坐下来，挥挥手让后面的哈利和里欧过去。  
  
哈利双手拽着红金相间的围巾的两端，笑着走过去坐下，还不忘让袖子里的莱尔·勤勤恳恳吸收魔力·小蛇安分一点，不要使劲数落格兰芬多队的扫帚。  
  
“双方队长握手。”霍奇夫人一手拿着银哨一边说。哈利真心觉得这一步应该省去，看看奥利弗和弗林特握住的手上的突起的血管！  
  
霍奇夫人响亮地吹了一声哨子，双方各七名队员一蹬地，很快地飞了起来，赛场周围的观众席也开始沸腾起来，尤其是格兰芬多热情的小狮子们，声嘶力竭地为自家魁地奇队加油鼓劲。比赛就此开始，负责解说的是格兰芬多的李乔丹，他是韦斯莱双胞胎的朋友——麦格教授在旁边密切监视着。  
  
“鬼飞球立刻被格兰芬多的安吉丽娜·约翰逊抢到了——那姑娘是一个多么出色的追求手，而且长得还很迷人——”“乔丹！”“对不起，教授。”李乔丹顿了顿，继续解说，“她在上面真是一路飞奔，一个漂亮的传球，给了艾丽娅·斯平内特，她是奥利弗·伍德慧眼发现的人才，群还只是个替补队员——球又传给了约翰逊，然后——糟糕，斯莱特林队把鬼飞球抢去了，斯莱特林队的队长马库斯·弗林特得到了鬼飞球，飞奔而去——弗林特在上面像鹰一样飞翔——他要得分了——没有，格兰芬多队的守门员伍德一个漂亮的动作，把球断掉了，现在是格兰芬多队拿球 ——那是格兰芬多队的追球手凯蒂·贝尔，在球场上空，在弗林特周围敏捷地冲来冲去——哎哟——那一定很疼，被一只游走球击中了后脑勺——鬼飞球被斯莱特林队抢断——那是德里安·普赛飞快地朝球门柱冲去，但他被另一只游走球打倒了——游走球被弗雷德或乔治·韦斯莱拨到一边，那两个双胞胎实在难以分清——”  
  
哈利看了看身边激动不已的罗恩，又看看另一边一反平时淡定的样儿，正在为格兰芬多加油的里欧，觉得自己似乎过于淡定了，不像一个格兰芬多，然后挠挠头，在莱尔的抗议下，站起身也开始挥着手臂为格兰芬多加油（可怜的莱尔他还在哈利的左胳膊上呢）。  
  
比赛进行了大概一个多小时，格兰芬多和斯莱特林的比分也吃得很紧，70：60，小动物们也都渐渐没了活力，坐下来盯着各自的找球手，毕竟现在的决胜权都在他们的身上。哈利抬起头看了看高高盘旋的一红一绿的身影，艰难地眯着眼睛看向那两个找球手，心里突然想起了什么问题。所以当两个找球手发现金色飞贼开始追的时候，哈利沉思了，与周围欢呼尖叫的环境格格不入。  
  
最后的结局很简单，斯莱特林210：70胜格兰芬多，你不能指望格兰芬多的扫帚比斯莱特林那群贵族家族的继承人们的好！没办法，在实力差不多的情况下，斯莱特林赢是情理之中的。罗恩沮丧地搂着哈利往城堡走的时候，哈利似乎仍然在思考着什么。


	11. 圣诞节

“嗨，哈利，圣诞快乐！”  
  
哈利是被里欧热情的圣诞祝愿叫醒的，他揉着眼睛从床上爬起来，带上眼镜后的第一眼看见的就是他床脚边放着的一小堆包裹。  
  
“圣诞快乐。”哈利摸索着下了床，套上衬衣，一边说到。  
  
这时另一边的罗恩睡眼惺忪地说：“也祝你快乐，哈利，里欧。”  
  
哈利“惊讶的”说：“你快来看看，我收到了几件礼物！”  
  
“那你会收到什么？”罗恩打了个哈欠，说。  
  
哈利开始拆封自己的礼物，海格送了他一个笛子，吹出来的声音跟猫头鹰的叫声有点像；他的姨夫姨妈也送了圣诞礼物，是一枚五十便士的硬币，哈利把这枚硬币送给了看上去很有兴趣的罗恩；然后是韦斯莱夫人送的礼物，是一件厚厚的鲜绿色手编毛衣，以及 一大盒自制的乳汁软糖；赫敏的礼物——不同于上一世——一本书《世界近代史》，哈利笑了笑，不出意料，这是麻瓜的近代史，看来赫敏最近在恶补这方面的知识；然后是一个纸包，分量很轻，哈利打开之后，某种像液体一样的、银灰色的东西簌簌地滑落到了地板上，聚成一堆，闪闪发亮。哈利暗自冷笑着，盯着那件属于自己的，本应该帮助父母躲过伏地魔的，佩弗利尔三兄弟的遗物，死神的礼物，号称永远不失效的，死亡圣器之一的隐形衣。  
  
邓不利多校长，真是佩服你能在这上面扔这么多追踪咒！关心我这个“救世主”的夜游路程不至于这么亲力亲为吧？  
  
罗恩倒抽一口气，压低了声音：“我听说过这东西，如果我想得不错——这东西是非常稀罕、非常宝贵的。”  
  
“是什么？”哈利捡起地板上银光闪闪的织物，心里五味陈杂。  
  
“是一件隐形衣，”里欧接过了罗恩的话，毫不在意的表情与罗恩形成了对比。  
  
“对对对！我可以肯定——把它穿上试试？”罗恩在一边很是激动地说。  
  
哈利把隐形衣披在肩头，罗恩发出一阵兴奋的惊叫：“果然！你往下看！”哈利带着点无奈地低头看自己的脚，它们消失了，于是哈利“三步两步”冲到镜子前面——没错，镜子里的他只有脑袋悬在半空中，身体完全看不见了。他把隐形衣拉到头顶上，镜子里的他便完全消失了。嗯……追踪咒，定位咒，定向显形咒，我该庆幸这件隐形衣上显形咒无效吗？  
  
“有一张纸条！”罗恩突然说，“一张纸条从它里面掉出来了！”  
  
哈利脱掉隐形衣，一把抓过那封信，上面用一种他从“未见过的”细长的、圈圈套圈圈的字体，写着几行字：  
  
你父亲死前留下这件东西给我，现在应该归还给你。好好使用。  
  
留给你？是借给你吧！哈利在心里冷笑着，一边把隐形衣甩给一脸“梅林啊这是隐形衣我真是梦寐以求啊”的罗恩去玩。然后继续拆礼物，里欧凑了过来，拿着一小瓶金色的魔药：“谢谢你的福灵剂，哈利，完美的幸运药水，不是么？”  
  
“没什么，”哈利笑了笑，“同样谢谢你的耳钉——虽然我觉得在霍格沃茨可能不会遇到摄神取念。”他和里欧，一直保持着一种诡异的交往，就是明明清楚对方的实力几乎深不可测，但是仍旧如普通朋友一般相处，可以说，这是一种诡异的默契，谁都不点破。  
  
里欧快活地眨眨眼，没再说什么，接着去拆礼物了——哈利看到似乎他有一个很斯莱特林的盒子，撇撇嘴，大概是那个路西法·雷萨拉斯送的吧。想着，他拿起了莫言送的礼物，好吧，又是一本书，《东方魔法概论》，哈利耸耸肩，最近到了阿尼马格斯训练的突破时期，可能没时间研究喽～  
  
［反正我建议你好好看看，］莱尔的声音出现在哈利的脑海中，［东方的魔法世界，是一个完全不同于西方的神奇世界，那是一个完全不同的体系。……对了，别忘了今天和德拉科的约。］  
  
［我知道啦～］哈利无奈的回答，这种事情，能忘吗？  
  
——————————我是有求必应屋的分割线——————————  
  
“好久不见，德拉科。”  
  
哈利走了三圈，想着“德拉科和哈利的休息室”，然后走了进去，金色和银色交织的色调看起来很是优美华贵，铂金头发的男孩正坐在圆桌边喝着一杯红茶。哈利看到德拉科，似乎没有一丝长时间不交流的不适应，而是微微上扬嘴角，如同昨天还和他一起似的打招呼。  
  
铂金发丝的男孩放下茶杯，也回过头笑了笑，带着那种似乎恍如隔世的感觉，而那种哈利不喜欢的贵族少爷的幼稚轻狂早在不知何时消隐无踪，好像从火车上看到他的时候，就没有了？“呵，真的挺久的，哈利。”  
  
哈利坐在了德拉科的对面，敲敲桌子向有求必应屋要来了一杯一样的红茶——和里欧呆的时间长了，都受他影响喜欢喝红茶了——心情愉快地喝了起来，一边说：“有好多话想和你聊呢～”  
  
“先说主要的，”德拉科挑挑眉，“赫敏·格兰杰来找过我了，不得不承认，她是个优秀的女巫，我在火车上就曾认识她。”  
  
“不过是通一下气而已，况且赫敏她也真的能明白……”哈利嘟哝着说，放松了下来，“还有那个莫言，她也知道。”  
  
“中国的魔法家族，能拉进来自然最好，赫敏和我说过了，她也很是理解你的苦衷，还顺便向我表达了一下你的'心意'——不多得的朋友，不是吗？”德拉科用银匙有意无意地碰撞着杯壁，发出好听的清脆声音。  
  
哈利无意识地托着腮，“嗯哼～你是怎么跟她说的？”  
  
“大概就是马尔福家族已经意识到这一点，但是不会与邓不利多明着对抗呗，那种事情，还是让奥格登斯帕罗来做比较好，父亲虽然开脱了食死徒的罪名，但是大部分人还是认定马尔福不干好事。”德拉科的语气听上去挺轻松，但是哈利能看出来这个事实带给他的压力。  
  
“斯莱特林勇于承担错误，”哈利冲德拉科阳光地笑了笑，学着里欧的样子，“只要马尔福家族不再重走错误的道路，历史终究会证明马尔福的清白。斯莱特林不屑于别人的评价和误解。”  
  
“我明白，但是……”德拉科看着哈利眉眼弯弯的笑容，心情明显好了一点，“哈利，你有没有想过，我们不走伏地魔的道路，又不投靠邓不利多，我们到底怎么走？”  
  
哈利沉吟了一下，这个问题，他还真没想到过，马尔福虽然是英国乃至世界魔法界数一数二的魔法家族，但是由于伏地魔的不良影响，现在让他们出来领头肯定是不合适的，况且骄傲如贵族，贵族们不会无缘无故地追随一个人，他们需要利益，还有那个领导者的实力。邓不利多不用想，一票否决，伏地魔也不行，人家直接想把麻瓜给杀了，过于偏激……哈利咬了咬嘴唇，突然就想起了什么，愉快的上扬了嘴角：“德拉科，不用担心，我自有办法，那个人，我会找的。”  
  
对于哈利信心满满的话，德拉科只是惊讶地挑了挑眉，没再说什么，随即转换了一个话题：“万圣节……”  
  
“呵，万圣节，”哈利冷笑了一下，“只能说我，赫敏还有莫言的演技够好，麦格教授没有怀疑——也想不到怀疑吧。”  
  
“我看邓不利多真的是急火攻心，明目张胆地就放巨怪进入，他已经违背了他作为校长和霍格沃茨的契约了，他的行为威胁到了霍格沃茨里的学生的安全。”德拉科抿着嘴唇说道。  
  
“倒是你们斯莱特林那边，没什么大事吧？——虽然是个石肤咒的巨怪。”哈利突然想起里欧那天幸灾乐祸的话，问道。  
  
德拉科带着点兴致地说：“这件事只有斯莱特林知道……又是里欧·克里多葛告诉你的吧？”看到哈利点点头，他无奈的叹了口气，“那你也该知道，那只巨怪死的很惨——是的，最后还是死了，在七年级首席爱德蒙·弗洛迪亚的攻击下，他也不太在意，反正他也要毕业了，来只巨怪练练手也没什么。低年级的都还没动手呢……不过我想你该更感兴趣于里欧·克里多葛吧？”哈利又点点头，“你很快就会知道的，我相信。”最后一句话，德拉科倒颇有些“我知道你能行”的意思，哈利看得很是奇怪。还没回味那句话的意思的时候，德拉科就递过来一个包裹，“你的圣诞礼物，我觉得还是亲手给你比较好。”  
  
哈利愉快地说：“我就知道～这是你的，德拉科。”说着，一边递过去一个金色加银色包装的盒子一边把德拉科的银绿色盒子接过来，带着很浓的好奇心打开了它。  
  
其实里面的东西有点小，准确地来说，是很小。  
  
“德拉科，”哈利哭丧着脸拿起那个东西，“你不会让我用这么小的镜子照吧？”  
  
正在拆礼物的德拉科抬起头，少见的踞傲地说：“格兰芬多的蠢狮子，那是双面镜！”说罢，两个家伙就笑成了一团，少年特有的笑声回荡在有求必应屋里。  
  
笑够了，哈利甩手一个粘贴咒把那块迷你双面镜贴在了德拉科去年送的空间手镯上，毕竟有这个东西，他们的交流能方便很多，不过不到迫不得已，他们也都不会用的。  
  
“Wow，哈利，你怎么知道我喜欢龙的？”德拉科看着盒子里的三只小龙：一只瑞典短鼻龙，一只挪威脊背龙，一只中国火球龙，很逼真的模型，三个两个拳头大的小家伙在盒子里四处爬着。迷你的身形使得它们看上去煞是可爱，这可是哈利想了好久，研究了一段时间才做出来的呢！这三只小龙虽然不是真的，但几乎和真的一模一样，只是不会长大罢了。  
  
“D—r—a—c—o”哈利拉长声音重复着德拉科的名字，“美丽的天龙星，不是么？很适合你呢——对了，小心一点，它们虽然很小，但是会飞会喷火，如果想要喂它们它们也会吃，只要你不觉得浪费就行，建议你把它们关在笼子里，它们也许会很烦人的。”  
  
德拉科用手指逗弄着三只可爱的小龙，心不在焉地答应着，哈利这才发现这家伙对于龙还真不是一般二般的热爱……  
  
——————————Merry Christmas ！——————————  
  
圣诞晚宴的菜色十分丰富，一百只胖墩墩的烤火鸡、堆成小山似的烤肉和煮土豆、一大盘一大盘的美味小香肠、一碗碗拌了黄油的豌豆、一碟碟又浓又稠的越橘酱——顺着餐桌每走几步，就有大堆大堆的巫师彩包爆竹供他们玩乐，那些炮竹在掰开的时候会发出大炮轰炸那样的爆响，把他们都吞没在一股蓝色的烟雾中，同时从里面炸出一顶海军少将的帽子，以及几只活蹦乱跳的小白鼠。在主宾席上，邓布利多将他尖尖的巫师帽换成了一顶装点着鲜花的女帽，弗利维教授刚刚说了一段笑话，哈利开心地呵呵笑着。有罗恩在一边作陪衬，哈利也就不担心自己的吃相太没风度，于是心情愉快地敞开胃口好好吃了一顿，然后很是心满意足地拿着一副从爆竹里爆出来的巫师棋回宿舍补觉去了，平时都没时间睡觉的！  
  
趁着寝室没有人，哈利往手上的那枚水晶戒指输入了魔力，轻声呢喃：“水晶的记忆，Merry Christmas。”然后看着出现的剪影，听着《夜的钢琴曲》，愣愣地坐了好一会儿，呆呆的看着。  
  
过了大概几分钟，哈利收起魔力，向后倒在床上，闭着眼睛自言自语地说：“汤姆，我一定会把你找回来的。”


	12. 被设定的夜游

哈利之所以补觉还是有另一个原因的，那就是今晚他还得披着隐形衣出去夜游，然后“偶遇”厄里斯魔镜。  
  
哈利很不适应地披上隐形衣，感觉颇为束手束脚的，然后趁里欧和罗恩这两个寝室里仅剩的家伙睡着了的时候，偷偷溜出了格兰芬多塔楼。  
  
对于夜晚的霍格沃茨，哈利说不上多喜欢，但倒是还挺享受那种神秘感的。哈利漫无目的地在城堡里夜游着，好吧，他甚至看到了另一位热衷于夜游的前辈，还是格兰芬多的。  
  
正当哈利在三楼一副中世纪城堡的风景画边转悠的时候，洛丽斯夫人很“应景”地出现了，很是狡黠地“喵”了一声，看向哈利的位置。哈利扭头就跑，一边一直奇怪为什么洛丽斯夫人总是看上去能看到隐形衣似的。哈利并不记得那间教室具体在那里了，所以他漫无目的地小跑着，最后，他在脚下的楼梯换了一个接口之后，走上了那个走廊，四处看了看似乎没什么特别的，也没有类似于开了一个缝的教室，于是耸耸肩，接着走。果然一次找到那个教室不符合实际啊……  
  
很快，哈利就被费尔奇“发现”了，原因是“不小心”碰到了某副盔甲。于是哈利悲催的接着被呼哧带喘但走着绝对的敬业精神的费尔奇又追了很久。这个时候，这大概真的是恰巧了——反正哈利不相信邓不利多能算到这一步——对面杀来一个地窖蛇王。不得不说斯内普教授你一魔药课教授好好的晚上出来晃荡啥呀？哈利腹诽着，一边缩进身边那个“开了一个缝”的教室。  
  
哈利回头看了看，那种熟悉的，曾经在记忆里留下深刻印象的空教室，以及一面镜子让他不由得暗暗松了口气，然后顶着隐形衣来到厄里斯魔镜前，饶有兴趣地看向那面刻着“Erised stra ehru oyt ube cafru oyt on wohsi”的魔镜，好奇于这一次他会看到什么。  
  
I show not your face but your heart’s desire.  
  
然后，哈利的嘴角上扬了一个好看的弧度，他看到了所有的人：汤姆，眼睛是石榴石颜色的汤姆，德拉科，赫敏，莫言，弗雷德，乔治，甚至斯内普教授，那些哈利所感激的，哈利所爱的，哈利所要守护的人，哈利固然爱他的父母，但是已死之人不值得他去付出精力，活着的，才是最重要的。两世为人，哈利总算是明白了这一点。哈利看着镜子里的那些人，放任自己发了一会儿呆，然后才离开了空教室。  
  
理所应当的，发现了“好东西”当然要和朋友们分享，于是哈利乐颠颠地带着罗恩和里欧在第二天晚上经历千难万险再次找到了厄里斯魔镜，然后哈利颇是迫不及待地说：“我看到了我的家人，罗恩，你快来照，我很想看看你的两个大哥。”教室角落里不加掩盖的魔法波动，太容易察觉到了，哈利冷笑着暗自挑了挑嘴角。  
  
罗恩带着好奇，站到了镜子前面，然后惊讶地张大了嘴巴：“我，我好像长大了一点，我拿着魁地奇奖杯和学院杯呢！嗨，我还是级长！”说罢，罗恩很是兴奋地回过头来，说：“这是不是会让人看到未来的镜子？”  
  
哈利沉重地摇了摇头：“我的父母都死了，罗恩。”  
  
罗恩有点愧疚地抓抓脑袋，不再说话。  
  
一边的里欧笑了笑，一挥魔杖，半空中就出现了“Erised stra ehru oyt ube cafru oyt on wohsi”的字样，他又一挥魔杖，那些字母自觉地颠倒了过来，于是“I show not your face but your heart’s desire.”便出现在了三人（四人？）的面前，罗恩“嘶”地吸了口气。里欧没说什么，径自走到了厄里斯魔镜前看了看镜子中的自己，然后干净地笑了，一如明媚的阳光一样灿烂温暖。哈利不禁问道：“里欧，你看到了什么？”话已出口他才发现自己有点冒昧了。  
  
“我看到了……我爱的人和我想要守护的一切。”里欧看到哈利的窘迫和罗恩的好奇，耸耸肩，毫不在意地说。  
  
罗恩无味地打了个哈欠，而哈利惊讶地挑起了眉毛：想要守护的一切？这听上去可真像斯莱特林！  
  
接下来的几天晚上，哈利不得不夜夜来这个空教室，对着那面厄里斯魔镜坐着。渐渐地，哈利发现了一种打发时间的好方法，厄里斯魔镜的原理其实和“摄神取念”是一样的，侵入照镜子的人的大脑，寻找这个人最想要的东西，然后表现出来。哈利所谓的“打发时间的好方法”就是开启大脑封闭术，让厄里斯魔镜无法探查到自己的欲望，然后戏称自己是“最幸福的人”，过了一天，哈利发现这种时候，自己想什么，镜子就会显示什么，于是乎，哈利开始了对“历史上最伟大的白巫师”的各种脑补，把厄里斯魔镜当荧屏看。然后就想到了那位盖勒特·格林德沃，邓不利多的……爱人？然后哈利很恶趣味地把第一代黑魔王和其他人配对，然后脑补邓不利多的表情（不得不说哈利你真是邪恶腹黑！）。唯一不足的，就是不能笑出来！  
  
第九天晚上，当哈利开始想象邓不利多因为偏心被解雇的时候，身后那只老蜜蜂终于肯出来了。哈利只觉得那家伙解开幻身咒的魔法波动，然后向他走来。  
  
“哈利。”慈祥的声音，哈利听了很是不舒服，一脸惊讶地回过头，结结巴巴地学习奇洛，说：“邓，邓不利多校，校长，我，我没有想，想到……”  
  
“想到我会在这里？”邓不利多笑眯眯地说，“可既然克里多葛先生都为你指出这面镜子的真实面目了，你为什么还沉迷于它呢？”  
  
哈利恋恋不舍地回头看了一眼厄里斯魔镜，然后又说：“我……我在里面看到了我的……父母。”  
  
“哈利，人不能生活在幻想中，沉迷于幻想只会使人颓废。”邓不利多惋惜地说，“明天这面镜子就会换一个地方了，我希望你能不要再去找它。”  
  
哈利抬起头看了看邓不利多，欲言又止的样子，最后叹了口气，又看了一眼厄里斯魔镜，最后说：“好的，邓不利多校长。”说着，披上隐形衣，离开了那间空教室。  
  
——————————我是哈利不得不夜游的分割线——————————  
  
“罗恩，出去逛逛？”  
  
不得不说，罗恩就是好叫，一说用隐形衣这家伙就来了兴致，问过不是再去看那面镜子之后就乐颠颠地跟着哈利一起出去了。  
  
这次应该是四楼禁区，哈利暗自想，然后带着罗恩，说是去外面逛逛，结果很是腹黑地把“可怜的”罗恩往费尔奇那儿带——很容易感受到费尔奇，不得不说，因为他是个哑炮——然后，然后也能猜出来，哈利“慌不择路”，跑到了四楼禁区——鬼知道有多少人进去游览过了——一个无声的阿拉霍洞开就带着罗恩藏了进去，然后“专心致志”地听着费尔奇的动静，确定那个尽责的管理员走了之后，哈利才回过头来，嘴角抽（）抽地看到了罗恩堪称表情帝的惊恐表情。  
  
三头犬无论如何都是能吓到普通一年级新生的，毋庸置疑。  
  
所以，哈利和罗恩夺命狂奔不看路也是情有可原的。  
  
所以，哈利和罗恩撞上四处游荡的斯内普也是情理之中的。  
  
所以，出乎哈利意料的，禁林之行提前了，外加一百分的扣分——这方面斯内普从不嫌多。  
  
但是，被扣分，被禁闭都不可能分散罗恩对于那只三头犬的惊恐，一回到寝室，罗恩就惊恐地大喊：“三个头！还那么大！梅林的裤子，邓不利多不让我们进去果然是有原因的！”全然不顾里欧还在睡觉，所以，里欧被吵醒了，他揉着眼睛，迷迷糊糊地嘟哝：“我以为你不至于不会唱歌的，罗恩……”然后就又睡着了，弄得罗恩二丈和尚摸不着头脑，哈利看着里欧床上的一簇金色的草，沉吟了好一会儿，然后说：“罗恩，我们明天去看看海格吧，他也许知道那是什么。”  
  
——————————我是海格的小屋的分割线——————————  
  
“嗨，海格。”  
  
“好久不见，海格。”  
  
半巨人看上去很是高兴，一边招呼哈利和罗恩坐下来一边给他们送上茶和岩皮饼，哈利喝了一口茶，然后欣赏着罗恩咬了岩皮饼之后的表情。  
  
互相问候了一下圣诞快乐之后，哈利直奔主题：“海格……我和罗恩在被费尔奇追的时候……一不小心进了四楼禁区……”  
  
“什么？！”海格手中的茶杯晃荡了一下，泼洒了不少茶水出来，“你们……竟然进去了！梅林啊，你们还能完整地在这儿真是梅林保佑！梅林啊！路威可是除了我谁都不认的！”  
  
靠，你还知道它谁都不认啊！哈利在心中怒吼，但是嘴上却惊讶地和罗恩异口同声：“它，是……路威？它还有名字？！”  
  
“它……路威是用来干什么的，海格？”哈利趁势问道。  
  
海格急急地挥了挥手：“我可不能告诉你们，这可涉及到邓不利多和尼克勒梅的……”半巨人这才发现自己说多了，但是很明显已经“晚了”。哈利“拍桌而起”：“啊哈，这件事情还和一个叫尼克勒梅的人有关，对不对？”  
  
然后，很理所当然的，哈利和罗恩被海格心烦意乱地赶出了他的小屋。哈利很是不想费劲了，况且他最近还很忙，所以他摩挲着下巴，若有所思地说：“尼克·勒梅……罗恩，这个名字似乎在哪里看过？”  
  
“我不记得了，但是我们可以去查书！”罗恩耸肩，说。


	13. 禁林之旅

在息室里与里欧告别，然后哈利和罗恩下楼来到门厅，一路上罗恩都在嘟哝着诅咒斯内普的话，哈利也没在意。  
  
到了门厅，哈利不意外地看到费尔奇已经等在那里了，但让他惊讶的是德拉科也在那儿。于是他惊讶地挑了挑眉：上一世德拉科是为了举报海格养龙而夜游所以被罚紧闭，这一世海格还没弄到龙蛋呢，他怎么……罗恩在哈利身边，很是幸灾乐祸地挖苦起了德拉科：“马尔福，你夜游被抓到了？是不是在和哭泣的桃金娘约会啊？”德拉科看了看罗恩，没说什么，反而让罗恩觉得无味，瘪瘪嘴，没再说什么。  
  
哈利疑惑的看了看德拉科，斯莱特林们夜游，怎么可能会被抓到呢？  
  
费尔奇瞪了罗恩一眼，然后提着一盏灯，领他们出去，“我认为，以后你们再想要违反校规，就要三思而行了，是不是，嗯？”他斜眼看着他们，看上去很是愉快地继续说道，“哦，是啊，如果你们问我的话，我得说干活和吃苦是最好的老师，真遗憾他们废除了过去那种老式的惩罚方式，吊住你们的手腕，把你们悬挂在天花板上，一吊就是好几天。我办公室里还留着那些链条呢，经常给它们上上油，说不定哪天就派上了用场——好了，走吧，可别想着逃跑。如果逃跑，你们更没有好果子吃。”哈利听着，别过头嗤笑了一声，他想起了上一世五年级时乌姆里奇批准鞭刑的时候费尔奇那激动的样儿了，也不能怪他，一个哑炮看到一群有魔力的小孩不好好学习违反校规，怎么可能不生气呢？  
  
他们大步穿过漆黑的场地，哈利向德拉科投过去一个疑问的眼神，德拉科只是苦笑了一下，为自己的倒霉而无奈：不过是按照萨拉查的吩咐去自己熟悉一下去斯莱特林的密室（注意，正牌密室）的路——但是他很怀疑其实是戈迪想和萨拉查亲近一下，再怎么说萨拉查也的确一直在用晚上的时间训练他——德拉科深以为然地自顾自点点头，然后突然又黑了脸——谁知道，一出去就被费尔奇撞上了！谁知道转一个弯就碰上这老家伙了呢？！连幻身的可能都没有了……  
  
“费尔奇，是你吗？”禁林边缘传来海格的声音。哈利无奈地叹了口气，但似乎被费尔奇当做了是松了一口气。只听费尔奇说：“你大概以为你会和那个蠢货一起玩个痛快吧？再好好想想吧，小子！你是要去禁林，如果你能安然无恙地出来，就算我估计错了。”听了这话，罗恩忍不住哼了声，德拉科猛地停住了脚步。  
  
“禁林。”他跟着说了一句，声音远不像平时那样冷静了，顿了一下，然后他很快地说：“我们不能在半夜里进去！那里面什么都有，我听说……有，有狼人。”  
  
罗恩紧紧抓住哈利的衣袖，大声地吸了一口气。哈利皱了皱眉头，现在的德拉科绝不会这件事情失态的，肯定有别的原因。  
  
“那只能怪你自己，是不是？”费尔奇说，声音喜滋滋的，“你在惹麻烦之前，就应该想到这些狼人的，是不是？”哈利看到德拉科漂亮的眉皱了皱，冲他摇了摇头。  
  
海格从黑暗中大步向他们走来，牙牙跟在后面。海格带着他巨大的石弓，肩上挂着装得满满的箭筒。“时间差不多了，”他说，“我已经等了半个小时。怎么样，哈利，罗恩？”  
  
“不应该对他们这么客气，海格，”费尔奇冷冰冰地说，“毕竟，他们到这里来是接受惩罚的。”  
  
“所以你才迟到了，是吗？”海格冲费尔奇皱着眉头，说道，“一直在教训他们，嗯？这里可不是你教训人的地方。你的任务完成了，从现在起由我负责。“我天亮的时候回来，”费尔奇说，“收拾他们的残骸。”他恶狠狠地说，然后转身朝城堡走去，那盏灯摇摇摆摆地消失在黑暗中。  
  
这时德拉科转向了海格，在哈利惊讶的目光中说：“我不进那个禁林。”他说，声音平淡而不带一点也许在海格看来应该有的惊恐，就像在陈述一个事实，银灰色的眼睛看上去很冷，与看向哈利时的感觉完全不一样。  
  
“如果你还想待在霍格沃茨，你就非去不可。”海格毫不留情地说，“你做了错事，现在必须付出代价。”  
  
“进这里干事是用人的差使，不是学生干的。”德拉科平静的陈述到，“禁林，是成年巫师都不能保证能留下性命的地方，为什么要让学生进入作为……紧闭内容？我认为写检讨会比与狼人搏斗安全那么一点点。”德拉科的到最后声音很轻，但十分清楚，哈利看到男孩的眼睛微微眯起，带上了一丝愤怒。他根本不用怕的，哈利暗自想，德拉科身上的魔力被完美地掩盖了，哈利都感觉不到，想着，哈利然后疑惑于为什么。  
  
海格粗暴地说：“写写检查？！这对你有什么好处？你得做点有用的事，不然就得滚蛋。这可是邓不利多校长布置的任务！如果你认为你父亲情愿让你被开除，你就尽管回城堡收拾行李去吧。走吧！”德拉科没有动弹，银灰的眸子看着海格，哈利能读出来那里面有怒火，有憎恶，但绝对又不是那种……恨意，哈利抿抿嘴，看着德拉科随即又垂下了目光，嘴角上扬了一个冰冷的弧度。哈利的心沉了一下，到底为什么？！  
  
“好吧，”海格说，“现在仔细听着，我们今天晚上要做的事情非常危险，我不愿意让任何个人遇到危险。先跟我到这边来。”哈利嗤笑一声：原来你也知道很危险啊？海格领着他们来到禁林边缘，把灯高高举起，指着条逐渐隐入黑色密林深处的羊肠小路。他们往禁林里望去，一阵微风吹拂着他们的头发。  
  
“你们往那边瞧，”海格说，“看见地上那个闪光的东西吗？银白色的，那就是独角兽的血。禁林里的一只独角兽被什么东西打伤了，伤得很重。这已经是这个星期里的第二次了。上星期三我就发现死了一只。我们要争取找到那个可怜的独角兽，使它摆脱痛苦。  
  
“如果伤害独角兽的那个东西先发现了我们，怎么办呢？”德拉科冷冷地问。  
  
“只要你和我或者牙牙在起，禁林里的任何生物都不会伤害你。”海格不耐烦地说，“不要离开小路。好了，现在我们要兵分两路，分头顺着血迹寻找。到处都是血迹，显然，它至少从昨天晚上起，就直跌趺撞撞地到处徘徊。”  
  
“我要那只狗。”德拉科看了看牙牙漫不经心地说。  
  
“好吧，不过我提醒你，它可是个胆小鬼。”海格说，“那么，我和哈利走这条路，马尔福，罗恩和牙牙走另一条路。如果谁找到了独角兽，就发射绿色火花。明白吗？把你们的魔杖拿出来，练习一下 ——”  
  
“海格，我可不要和马尔福一起！”罗恩听了海格的分配，抗议到。哈利无奈地抚额，然后说：“我也觉得他们两个会吵着吵着撞上狼人，海格，我和马尔福一组吧。”  
  
海格不放心地看了看哈利，然后又看了看正瞪着德拉科的罗恩，最后没办法，同意了哈利的提议。  
  
“大家多加小心，我们走吧。”禁林里黑黢黢的，一片寂静。他们往里走了一段，就到了岔路口，哈利和德拉科，牙牙走左边的路，罗恩和海格走右边的路。他们默默地走着，眼睛盯着地上。时不时地，一道月光从上面的树枝间洒下来，照亮了落叶上一块块银蓝色的血迹。  
  
哈利看到德拉科挥了挥手，感觉到对方设下了个静音咒，于是说：“德拉科，你选牙牙就是为了说话方便吧……”  
  
德拉科耸耸肩，平时一成不变的贵族表情松懈了下来：“哈利，你越来越聪明了～”然后看着哈利，放松地笑了笑，哈利觉得这样的德拉科可爱极了，但是他们又怎么可能时时刻刻放松着呢？突然就觉得可笑了，平时不放松，这种危险的时候反而放松……  
  
又黑又大的牙牙走在哈利身边，左闻闻右嗅嗅，哈利问：“德拉科，你怎么可能会……夜游被抓到？”  
  
“人品用完了，这种小事上就倒霉了，一个转弯就被撞上了。”德拉科故作姿态地叹了口气，不过也许的确是这样的。哈利听了之后，也没再多问什么，两个人沉默着，不再打破禁林里与生俱来的寂静。  
  
走到后来，树枝上的血迹渐渐多了起来，哈利看着那银蓝色的粘稠液体，心里感叹汤姆脑袋切片了之后真是没理智，也真佩服他能找到一个像奇洛那么傻的家伙……然后他就看到德拉科拿出一个水晶瓶，挥挥手把周围的独角兽的血从地上飘浮起来，然后收集到瓶中，哈利惊讶地问：“德拉科，你……”  
  
“唉，哈利，你要知道，研究魔药没有材料是很让人烦恼的一件事情，”德拉科一边引导着血液流到瓶子里一边咂着嘴说，“现在有人帮我伤了独角兽，这些它流出来的血，不用白不用，反正在这儿也是浪费。”  
  
哈利看着眼前煞有介事的家伙，突然就很不爽地伸出手，然后——揉！  
  
哈利心满意足地把铂金小贵族视若生命的头发弄乱之后，很无害地微笑着看着德拉科，眨眨翡翠色的眼睛一副“我刚刚什么都没有做”的表情，本以为德拉科会小小地发火，结果——  
  
薇薇安啊，为什么，为什么这个铂金小贵族瞪视了自己一下，就当他要甩恶咒地时候竟然会一下子笑到站不稳！哈利觉得自己无法控制自己抽搐的嘴角了，无比黑线地问：“德拉科……你笑什么……”  
  
“太，太像了啊……”德拉科一边笑着一边断断续续地说，完全不像平时那个优秀到无可挑剔的马尔福家族继承人，“我就，我就知道你肯定就是的……哈哈哈……”说罢，趁哈利不注意，一个无声的小恶咒就抽了过来。  
  
好吧，我听不懂他在说什么。哈利一边甩了一个盔甲护身一边无奈地得出结论。  
  
突然，德拉科停住了笑，把魔杖从袖子中滑了出来，警戒起来，哈利见状，很快地也把魔杖抽了出来，准备好。  
  
“就在那儿。”德拉科示意了一下两人右手边一片被灌木丛挡住了的地方，哈利定向地感受了一下，果然有那种魔法生物奄奄一息的魔法波动。两个人对视了一眼，很默契地没有发射绿光，而是全身警戒地靠近那儿。  
  
他们一点点地向它靠近。没错，那正是独角兽，它已经死了。哈利从未见过这样美丽，这样凄惨的情景。独角兽修长的腿保持着它摔倒时的姿势，很不自然地伸直着；它的鬃毛铺在漆黑的落叶上，自得像珍珠一样。哈利刚朝它跨近一步，突然一阵簌簌滑动的声音使他停住了脚步，呆呆地站在原地。空地边缘的丛灌木在抖动，接着，从阴影里闪出一个戴兜帽的身影，它在地上缓缓爬行，像一头渐渐逼近的野兽。哈利，德拉科和牙牙站在那里小心地看着。那个穿着斗篷的身影来到独角兽身边，低下头去，对准那尸体一侧的伤口，开始喝它的血。  
  
德拉科拽了拽哈利的长袍，用唇语说：我们走。  
  
哈利深以为然地点点头，刚要回身，就看到一束红色的光冲着空地上的那个身影射去。黑色的影子感受到了，很是狼狈地躲了过去，然后抬起头警惕地看着来源——也就是哈利和德拉科的方向，哈利突然就觉得自己很冤枉有没有！德拉科发了一道红光给海格他们，然后拉着哈利就跑。  
  
两个人跑了几步一个转弯，然后就默契的都施了幻身咒，眼睁睁地看着某个也许是因为和伏地魔共享脑袋而智力也被拉低了的出身拉文克劳的家伙从他们面前跑了过去。哈利突然就想起马上费伦泽应该回来，于是很快地解除了自己和德拉科的幻身咒，德拉科理了理铂金色的头发，没说什么，等待着为什么哈利要这么着急解除幻身咒。  
  
一阵急促的马蹄声，马人费伦泽很快地来到了哈利和德拉科眼前，看上去很是焦急：“波特先生，马尔福先生，那个人……”  
  
“那个人，那个人是谁？”哈利大喘着气，惊恐地问，就像刚刚被追了一大段路似的。  
  
“那个人……就是这个世界上最想要复活的人，想到不惜得去喝独角兽的血……你知道，有一样东西正在霍格沃茨被看守着……”费伦泽意味深长地说着，极尽马人们的“天机不可泄露”的感觉。  
  
“魔法石！”哈利恍然大悟，惊恐地看着马人费伦泽，后者却没再说什么。  
  
就在这时，海格带着罗恩还有牙牙匆匆赶来，费伦泽又看了哈利一眼，然后再次奔入禁林深处。德拉科玩味地看了看哈利，而后者则做出一副无害的样子眨眨眼睛。  
  
“真有你的。”德拉科笑着拍了哈利的后背一下，两个人从地上站了起来，德拉科很快地又调整回了正常状态。哈利还想问那道红光的来源德拉科清不清楚也没了机会。  
  
海格气喘吁吁地赶过来，上上下下打量了哈利好一会儿，确定救世主没有缺胳膊少腿之后，让哈利重复了一下刚刚的遭遇。罗恩听了之后直呼“Wow！”然后又好好盯着哈利看了很久，“你刚刚……遇到了神秘人？”  
  
“应该是的，不然没有人会去喝独角兽的血。”哈利平静地说。  
  
“你可真是'大难不死'！”罗恩最后总结性感叹到。


	14. 挪威脊背龙诺伯

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 这一章大量引用原著预警。

小屋里热得令人窒息。尽管是这样一个温暖的晴天，壁炉里还燃着熊熊的旺火。哈利带着罗恩，赫敏这个让他忽然触动了一下的组合来到了海格的小屋过一个无课的下午，美其名曰“去套关于魔法石的话”，好吧，哈利只是想偷个懒，最近有点太忙了。之所以其他两个人没来，是因为里欧和莫言都还没写完明天的魔法史作业——他们说是要给宾斯教授一个“惊喜”——哈利感觉到小屋的不对劲儿他才回过神来：海格弄到龙蛋了。  
  
海格给他们沏了茶，还端来了白鼬三明治，他们婉言谢绝了。“这么说——你们有话要问我”  
  
“是的。”罗恩说，没有必要拐弯抹角，“我们不知道你能不能告诉我们，除了路威以外，守护魔法石的还有什么机关？”  
  
海格朝他们皱起了眉头。“我当然不能说。”他说，“第一，我自己也不知道。第二，你们已经知道得太多了，所以我即使知道也不会告诉你们。那块石头在这里是很有道理的。它在古灵阁差点被人偷走——我猜你们把这些也弄得一清二楚了吧？真不明白你们怎么连路威的事都知道。”  
  
“哦，海格，你大概是不想告诉我们吧，你肯定是知道的。这里发生的事情，有哪一件能逃过你的眼睛呢。”赫敏用一种甜甜的、奉承的口气说——哈利不得不佩服赫敏的套话水准。海格的胡子抖动起来，很容易看出他在笑。  
  
“实际上，我们只想知道是谁设计了那些机关。”赫敏继续引诱性地道，“我们想知道，除了你以外，邓布利多还相信谁能够帮助他呢——既然魔法石这么贵重，又有人想要偷。”  
  
听了最后这句话，海格挺起了胸脯。罗恩对赫敏露出满意的微笑，而哈利则摸了摸下巴——这分明和上一世一样！当时怎么就没看出来原来赫敏也很有这方面的能力呢？如果不是这样，她也不可能能被德拉科，甚至布雷斯·赞比尼，潘西·帕金森接纳成为点头之交吧！  
  
“好吧，对你们说说也无妨——让我想想——他从我这里借去了路威——然后请另外几个老师施了魔法，斯普劳特教授——弗立维教授——麦格教授——”他扳着手指数着，“奇洛教授——当然啦，邓布利多自己也施了魔法。等一下，我还忘记了一个人。哦，对了，是斯内普教授。”  
  
“斯内普”——这是罗恩惊讶地说。  
  
“是啊——难道你们还在怀疑他，嗯？瞧，斯内普也帮着一块儿保护魔法石了，他不会去偷它的。”哈利翻了个白眼——跟哄小孩似的！海格怎么比罗恩还单纯，呢？哈利知道罗恩内心的想法就是既然斯内普也参加了保护魔法石的工作，他一定很容易弄清其他老师设下了什么机关。——这怎么可能能消除罗恩对斯内普教授的怀疑呢？只会加重！  
  
“只有你一个人知道怎样通过路威，是吗，海格？”罗恩急切地问，直接代替了哈利的位置。“你不会告诉任何人的，是吗？即使是……教授……也不告诉，是吗？”  
  
“除了我和邓布利多校长，谁也别想知道。”海格骄傲地说。  
  
“那就好，那就好。”罗恩煞有介事地对哈利和赫敏小声咕哝了一句。而哈利则是和赫敏交换了一个担忧的眼神，哈利早就知道海格干了什么，而赫敏则是很明白海格的性子，什么话说不出去！  
  
“海格，我们能不能开一扇窗户呢？我热坏了。”赫敏无意间抱怨到。  
  
“不能，赫敏，对不起。”海格说。哈利无语地注意到他朝壁炉那儿扫了一眼。赫敏便也好奇地扭头看着炉火。“海格——那是什么——梅林啊！那是，那是龙蛋，对不对！”  
  
“呵，”海格局促不安地捻着胡子说，“那是——哦”  
  
“你从哪儿弄来的，海格”罗恩听了赫敏说是龙蛋，来了兴致，蹲到火边，更仔细地端详那只大蛋，“肯定花了你一大笔钱吧！”  
  
“赢来的。”海格颇为骄傲地说，“昨晚，我在村子里喝酒，和一个陌生人玩牌来着。说实在的，那人大概正巴不得摆脱它呢。”  
  
“可是，等它孵出来以后，你打算怎么办呢？”赫敏问，一边和哈利交换了一个万分担忧的眼神，哈利明白，聪明的赫敏，已经猜出鲁莽的混血巨人干了什么。  
  
“噢，我一直在看书。”海格说着，从他的枕头底下抽出一本大部头的书，“从图书馆借来的——《为消遣和盈利而养龙》——当然啦，已经有点过时了，但内容很全。要把蛋放在火里，因为它们的妈妈对着它们呼气。”——那叫龙息！哈利翻了个白眼——“你们看，这里写着呢，等它孵出来后，每半个小时喂它一桶白兰地酒加鸡血。再看这里——怎样辨别不同的蛋——”  
  
“挪威脊背龙，对吧，海格？”赫敏仔细打量了一下龙蛋，笃定地说。  
  
“的确，赫敏，我得到的是一只挪威脊背龙，很稀罕的呢。”他看上去很得意的样子，得知了自己的判断无误的赫敏却不以为然：“海格，别忘了你住在木头房子里。”她说。  
  
但是海格根本没有听，他一边拨弄着炉火，一边快乐地哼着小曲儿，罗恩也很有兴趣地蹲在海格身边，问他一些关于龙的问题。哈利捅捅赫敏，小声说：“海格想要一只龙很久了，我们拦不住他的。”结果，赫敏也翻了个白眼：“我只是怕海格趁着赢龙蛋的机会吧怎么制服路威的方法也给抛出去了。”哈利闻言，也只能苦笑了一下。  
  
“快要出来了！哈利，赫敏！”海格的声音盖过了罗恩的喊声，哈利一惊，想着的是上一世不是过了一段时间才孵出来的吗？又想了想日子，都四月份了，好像也是这段时间内吧，毕竟这一世的事件发生先后很是混乱，禁林之旅本该在诺伯之后的，不是吗？这也不足为奇了。哈利想着，看着海格跟捧着宝石似的把深色的龙蛋取出来放到桌子上。那只蛋躺在桌上，上面已经有了一条深深的裂缝。有什么东西在里面不停地动着，传出一种很好玩的咔嗒咔嗒的声音。四个人都把椅子挪得更靠近桌子，屏住呼吸，密切注视着。突然，随着一阵刺耳的擦刮声，蛋裂开了。  
  
小龙在桌上摇摇摆摆地扑腾着。它其实并不漂亮，哈利觉得它的样子就像一把皱巴巴的黑伞，跟记忆中的没什么变化。它多刺的翅膀与它瘦瘦的乌黑身体比起来，显得特别的大。它还有一只长长的大鼻子，鼻孔是白色的，脑袋上长着角疙瘩，橘红色的眼睛向外突起。它打了个喷嚏，鼻子里喷出几点火星。哈利暗自叹了口气，为什么海格和德拉科都这么喜欢龙这种动物呢？  
  
“它很漂亮，是不是？”海格喃喃地说。他伸出一只手，摸了摸小龙的脑袋。小龙一口咬住他的手指，露出尖尖的长牙。“天哪，你们看，它认识它的妈妈！”海格说。哈利觉得大概也只有海格能被龙咬了一口还能这么高兴，他真该感谢这不是有毒的龙。  
  
“海格，”赫敏说，“挪威脊背龙长得到底有多快？”  
  
海格正要回答，突然脸色刷地变自了——他一跃丽起，奔向窗口。“怎么回事”  
  
“有人刚才透过窗帘缝儿偷看——是个男孩——正往学校里跑呢。”哈利一下子蹿到门边，向外望去，虽然他知道是谁，但是他很吃惊。即使隔着一段距离，他也绝不会认错那个铂金色的脑袋，哈利挠挠头，为什么德拉科还这么关心龙呢？自己分明已经送了他和真的小龙一样的龙了呀？再说了，哈利不相信这一世的德拉科会这么不谨慎。  
  
那之后，虽然罗恩曾断言德拉科会找他们麻烦，但是并没有。哈利，罗恩，赫敏和里欧，莫言，甚至弥涅尔瓦和与莫言交好的麦勒斯·艾格勒——就是那个开学时给人一种很温暖的感觉的女孩——他们交换了意见，最后一致觉得——包括挺喜欢那只龙的罗恩——海格不能养龙。  
  
“你就让它走吧，”哈利劝说道，“把它放掉。”  
  
“我不能，”海格说，“它太小了，会死掉的。”他们打量着“小”龙。短短一个星期，它的长度已经是原来的三倍，一团团的烟从它鼻孔里喷出来。海格把看守狩猎场的工作撇在了一边，因为小龙弄得他手忙脚乱，地上扔满了空的白兰地酒瓶和鸡毛。  
  
“我决定叫它诺伯，”海格用泪水模糊的眼睛看着小龙，说，“它现在真的认识我了，你们看着。诺伯！诺伯！妈妈在哪儿？”  
  
“海格，”赫敏提高了嗓门，“首先，诺伯是女的，你应该叫它诺尔文，其次再过两个星期，诺尔文就会变得跟你的房子一样长。”赫敏顿了顿，然后又说，“马尔福随时都可能去找邓布利多校长。”  
  
海格大声地擦了擦鼻涕：“我——我知道我不能永远养着它，可我不能就这样把它扔掉，不能啊。”  
  
哈利最后说出了他们一群人的解决方案：“查理。”他说，“查理——罗恩的哥哥查理，他在罗马尼亚，研究龙。我们不妨把诺伯，诺尔文，送给他。查理可以照料它，然后把它放回野生环境里。”这是最好的方法了，哈利暗暗想。  
  
最后，海格总算同意他们先派一只猫头鹰去问问查理。接下来的一个星期简直度日如年。星期三晚上，在别人都已上床睡觉之后，里欧和哈利仍坐在公共休息室里。墙上的钟刚敲过十二点，肖像洞突然被打开了。罗恩脱下哈利的隐形衣，仿佛从天而降一般。他刚才到海格的小屋去帮他喂诺伯——他，赫敏还有哈利几个轮着去——诺伯现在开始吃用木板箱装的死老鼠了。  
  
“它咬了我！”罗恩说着，给他们看他的手，上面包着沾满血迹的手绢，“我一星期都没法拿笔了。告诉你们吧，龙是我见过的最可怕的动物，可是看海格对待它的样子，你还以为它是一只毛茸茸的小兔乖乖呢。它咬了我以后，海格还不许我吓唬它！我走的时候，还听见他在给它唱摇篮曲呢。”罗恩说完，“咦～”地怪叫了一声。哈利看到平时大刺刺的里欧脸色此刻看上去很差。  
  
漆黑的窗户上传来一阵拍打声。“是海德薇！”哈利说，赶紧过去把它放了进来。  
  
“它肯定带来了查理的回信！”三个人脑袋凑在一起，看那张纸条。  
  
亲爱的罗恩：你好吗？谢谢你给我写信——我很高兴收养那只挪威脊背龙，但是要把它弄到这儿来不太容易。我认为最好的办法是先把它送到我的几个朋友那里，他们下个星期要来看我。麻烦就在于，千万不能让别人看见他们非法携带一条龙。你能否在星期六的午夜，把脊背龙带到最高的塔楼上？他们可以在那里与你会面，趁着天黑把龙带走。  
  
请尽快给我回音。  
爱你。查理  
  
三个人面面相觑。  
  
“我们有隐形衣呢，”哈利说，“应该不会太难——我认为隐形衣足够遮住我们两个人和诺伯，但是，去天文塔，是不是太……麻烦了？不能在场地上吗，你们觉得呢？”他可不想再被斯内普抓住一次，禁林之旅没有了，说不定就是处理鼻涕虫什么恶心的禁闭了……  
  
罗恩立刻就同意了，然后回信。  
  
他们去通知海格时，发现大猎狗牙牙坐在门外，尾巴上包着绷带，低着头，一副可怜巴巴的样子看着哈利和罗恩。哈利很理解地拍了拍牙牙的大脑袋，然后偷偷地一个无声咒帮可怜的牙牙解决了尾巴上的伤。  
  
海格打开窗户跟他们说话：“我不能让你们进来，”他喘着气说，“诺伯现在很难对付——我拿它没有办法。”他们把查理来信的事对他说了，他的眼里噙满泪水——不过这也可能是因为诺伯刚刚咬了他的腿。哈利很没心没肺地想——“呵呵！没关系，它只咬了我的靴子——它是在玩耍呢——说到底，它还是个小毛娃啊。”——小毛娃用尾巴梆梆地敲着墙，震得窗户咔咔直响——哈利腹诽。于是哈利和罗恩走回城堡，心里盼望着星期六早点到来。  
  
事情还是很顺利的，加上不用爬那么高，所以哈利和罗恩没费什么劲就把木头箱子里的诺伯——诺尔文——搬到了查理那骑着飞天扫帚的几个朋友身边。  
  
查理的朋友都是性情快活的人，他们给哈利和罗恩看了他们临时拴好的几道绳索，这样他们就能把诺伯——诺尔文——悬挂在他们中间了。他们七手八脚地把诺伯——诺尔文——安全地系在绳索上，然后他们又和哈利和罗恩握了握手，对他们说了许多感谢的话。  
  
终于，诺伯走了走了，不见了。他们悄悄走下旋转楼梯，总算摆脱了诺伯这个沉重的负担，他们的心情和手一样轻快。  
  
“哼。”  
  
走进城堡的时候，哈利发誓，他一定听到了一声并不熟悉的冷笑，但迫于罗恩在他身边，哈利没能去看看——况且罗恩说他没听到。


	15. 电子游戏和奇洛

“电子……游戏？”  
  
“嗯！”哈利认真地对双面镜那边的铂金脑袋点了点头，“麻瓜小孩很喜欢玩的一种东西，引进这个之后，我们就可以考虑改造麻瓜的电脑了。”  
  
“改造麻瓜的电脑这莫言和我说过，”德拉科摸摸下巴，若有所思，“这也许不需要我们去考虑，直接让奥格登去和中国的魔法家族交涉就行了。”  
  
“有莫言，这会很简单。”哈利轻松地说，“相信我，这些东西会风靡魔法界的。”  
  
“现在还有个问题，有了电影院，没电影。”德拉科在那边好像记了点什么，继续说，“铂金电影院是马尔福家族的产业，但是……巫师界没有电影制作产业，前段时间是把麻瓜界的魔幻电影拿来放的——《魔戒》听过吧——但是这不是个办法。”  
  
“建个电影制造厂不就行了？”哈利疑惑地问，这个问题很大吗？  
  
“问题是得有人愿意来啊！”德拉科无奈地解释到，“电影这个东西在魔法界可还是新兴产业，魔法部也还对这处于观望态度中，没有巫师愿意来的，何况拍一部电影需要的人很多。”  
  
“嗯……”哈利正在思考中，突然脑海中传来莱尔细细的声音：［先找魔法部那群家伙资助，拍几部歌功颂德的电影，就能得到魔法部的长期资助和支持了，有了魔法部的定向指引，渐渐就会有人去了的。］于是哈利很不羞愧地把莱尔的话重复了一遍给德拉科听，那边的德拉科听完了之后，看了哈利一会儿，只说了一句话：“我无法相信这是你想出来的办法。”  
  
“Anyway，我马上就写信回家告诉父亲这种方法，这件事情他让我自己解决，说是有方法了就告诉他，”德拉科咧开嘴笑了，“亲爱的哈利，你帮我走了捷径哦～”  
  
“嘿，那电子游戏呢？”哈利叫住了正欲关闭双面镜的德拉科。  
  
“这件事情还得去和路法伊斯帕罗和肯迪亚奥格登说呢，”德拉科白了哈利一眼，“我强烈怀疑是你想要玩游戏了，哈利！”  
  
哈利挠了挠黑色的乱发，理直气壮：“我喜欢，别的小巫师不也会喜欢吗？”  
  
“大概也就你们头脑简单的格兰芬多会喜欢吧……”德拉科鄙视地说了一句，然后掐断了双面镜。哈利冲着看上去是普通镜子的，镶在空间手镯上的双面镜做了个鬼脸，然后向后靠在柔软的大枕头上，长长地松了口气。莱尔从枕头边与床的缝隙中爬出来，嘶嘶地说：［哈利，你有想过怎么做吗？］  
  
哈利叹了口气：［怎么做？在邓不利多眼皮底下？难啊，即使他只是顺带培养我成为救世主，没有恶意，我也不能体现出我是穿来的啊。况且我现在还想把汤姆给掰回来……我现在打算的，也就是提出一些好的，能受到广大巫师喜爱追捧的创意，再在它的推广上出点力。别的，做不了什么。莱尔，你说呢？］  
  
墨绿色的小蛇动了动小脑袋：［很实际的说法，不过相信我，你很快就能不再束手束脚的了。放心吧。］  
  
哈利看了看一脸骄傲表情的莱尔，突然觉得莱尔是不是有点神经错乱，即使是那样，他骄傲个毛啊？没办法，哈利耸耸肩：［哦。］  
  
“哈——利！”  
  
哈利动都不用动就能猜到这是谁，罗恩大呼着扑向哈利的床边（咳咳……），气都喘不匀地说：“哈利，我，我刚刚看到斯内普，斯内普在威，威胁奇洛教授！”  
  
“别激动，罗恩。”哈利一边说一边惊讶地挑挑眉，难道所有的事情发生顺序都打乱了么？“慢慢说，声音不要这么大。”  
  
罗恩似乎也发现了刚刚自己有点过于激动了，他红着脸拍了拍自己的胸脯，缓过气来，然后努力压下自己的声音，对着盘起腿，看上去很是好奇的哈利重复着自己的“奇遇”：“刚刚我和赫敏在图书馆分手——有她在写作业就是方便——然后我就往格兰芬多塔楼走，半路让我遇到了皮皮鬼，他拿着一垃圾桶的废纸团到处扔，一看到我他就……你懂的，哈利，于是我跑了一段儿甩开他。停下来之后我就不太清楚，我在哪儿了，所以我就漫无目的地瞎逛——反正今天没课作业也写完了——然后我就走过了一个空教室，我听到里面老蝙蝠的声音，就停下来偷偷地听了一下——谁知道他是不是在策划什么偷魔法石的计划——然后你猜我听到了什么？”罗恩提高音调，装神弄鬼地说，“斯内普在威胁奇洛！说什么'你知道我要知道什么'，'你好好想想再告诉我答案'。然后我听到他的脚步声，好像要出来一样，我就跑掉了。”说完，罗恩一副若有所思的样子，“哈利，你说斯内普是不是在逼迫奇洛说出奇洛设下的关卡的破解方法？……嗯，很有可能！”说着说着，他又开始自言自语，越说越觉得自己的推断很是正确，哈利看着罗恩一本正经的表情，无奈地笑了笑，抚额。  
  
他来到这个时空，也过了六年了，从六年前莱尔点明邓不利多不是他想象中的那样之后，哈利曾一度恨过邓不利多，但是渐渐地，他释怀了。  
  
是的，他释怀了。  
  
人总是自私的啊，哪怕是邓布利多。邓不利多所谓的“训练”，不也仅仅是为了他‘更伟大的利益’吗？他其实没有错吧，哈利死过一次，所以终于明白，战争，不过是权益之争的产物罢了……这一次，这一轮回，哈利只是为了自己而活，他只关心他的朋友，他爱的人，他想要守护的人，他肩上承担的，复兴波特家族的责任，其他的，哈利已经不想去参与了，向邓不利多摊牌是迟早的事情，呵，邓不利多，也看了吧，这种事情早就不该是他操心的了，正是他过于强大的野心，才使得他失去了他爱的人，那个盖勒特格林德沃。哈利想着，无谓地笑了笑。  
  
哈利很快地想完，然后对罗恩挤挤眼睛：“如果真是这样，我们怎么办？”  
  
这句话似乎正中罗恩下怀，红发男孩激动地差点跳起来：“那还用说？当然是……”  
  
“Stop！”哈利直接打断罗恩这只冲动到一定程度的狮子，“没有教授会相信我们的，罗恩！”然后他摆出一副教育家的样子，语重心长地说：“邓不利多在霍格沃茨，偷魔法石的人”——哈利可不想诋毁斯内普教授——“自然不会轻易动手，我们也不用怕，只怕……”  
  
“邓不利多校长什么时候离开了！”罗恩·激进派·韦斯莱慷慨激昂地把哈利的话说完，正好被进来的里欧听到了，他饶有兴趣地问：“邓不利多离开了怎么了？”  
  
罗恩看了看里欧，又回头看了看哈利，后者丢给他一个“叫你不要激动这下子好了吧真是孺子不可教也”的眼神，然后异常淡定地说：“没什么，罗恩这家伙担心邓不利多什么时候不在学校，斯莱特林那群家伙会更猖狂。”罗恩很快反应过来，在一边使劲点头。  
  
“哦……”里欧看上去是相信了，到似乎也不太高兴，哈利摸摸下巴，为什么呢？  
  
［傻呀你！］  
  
哈利已经被莱尔骂习惯了，直接跳过……［你又不是没看出来，他喜欢斯莱特林那个路，路西法·雷萨拉斯……］  
  
“哦～”哈利·清纯派·波特恍然大悟，把身边的罗恩吓了一跳。  
  
——————————我是有求必应屋的分割线——————————  
  
“嗨，哈利，真抱歉让你等了。”  
  
有求必应屋的门来了又关上，赫敏单肩背着看上去很沉的书包一蹦一跳地走进来，就像个快活的精灵。哈利微笑着点头问好：“是我早来了，赫敏。”  
  
“呐，喊我到这儿，有什么重要的事儿吗？”小鹰坐下来要了一杯凉茶，来缓解一下进入六月的燥热。  
  
哈利咳了两声，正色道：“罗恩昨天跟我说，他听到斯内普教授在威胁奇洛告诉他奇洛布下的保护魔法石的机关，他觉得斯内普教授在为神秘人办事，企图复活神秘人。”  
  
出乎意料的，赫敏掩着嘴“噗哧”地笑出了声：“哈利，你不会真以为四楼禁区有多危险吧？我们拉文克劳高年级的学长都进去了好几批了，那儿绝对不会是保护魔法石的地方！”  
  
哈利很囧地看着拿着茶杯的手都笑得发抖的赫敏，觉得自从赫敏去了拉文克劳，很多事情都不一样了……话都说到这个份上了，哈利也就不顾忌了，于是他直接说：“赫敏，我怀疑……那是邓不利多引诱神秘人上钩的陷阱。”  
  
听到这话，赫敏一下子严肃了下来：“怎么可能，神秘人没这么好骗吧？这么简单的关卡，都低年级冒险还差不多——我们学长的原话——神秘人怎么可能会上钩？”  
  
总不能说汤姆被切片之后变得不理智了吧？想到一个复活的方法就想都不想……哈利想着，叹了口气：“不仅如此，我还怀疑，这是邓不利多为我设计的关卡。”  
  
赫敏这下子惊讶了，她重重的把精致的茶杯放到茶托上，声音都有点失态：“为什么？！邓不利多这是在，这是在……”  
  
哈利揉了揉太阳穴，无奈地说：“我觉得他是怕我在麻瓜界呆了十一年，对于自己承担的，打败神秘人的责任并不清楚，所以才会……”  
  
“哦，梅林啊！”赫敏感叹了一声，“可我觉得哈利你完全有所准备！你的魔力，知识，思维……”  
  
这就是问题！哈利在心里呐喊着，他就知道和赫敏说明了这些东西聪明的拉文克劳小女巫肯定会这么说，没办法哈利只有说：“赫敏，我能信任你吗？”  
  
赫敏这下子认识到了哈利的话中的严重性了，她认真的点点头，说：“哈利，我们是这么好的朋友，你知道你可以信任我的，再者，我不介意用牢不可破咒。”  
  
哈利听了赫敏的话，只觉得心中暖暖的，然后他说：“赫敏，我那十一年遇到了很多事情，没有人知道，我会在恰当的时候全部告诉你，但是现在不行，不是我不信任你，只是……还不是时候。”  
  
“没关系，哈利，我信任你。”赫敏理解地微笑了一下，“那么，我可以理解为你的意思是，你要去闯关？”  
  
“是的，”哈利点点头，看着有求必应屋外明媚如金色锦缎的阳光，“也请你转告莫言吧，我相信她也能明白的。”  
  
“没问题。”赫敏喝完杯里的凉茶，说，“对了，德拉科那边他说他会再接着代表马尔福家族参与麻瓜的生活用品转化工程并投资。现在我们讨论的课题是如何利用魔法再次改进麻瓜的游乐场的娱乐设施——你知道的，年轻人都喜欢刺激的东西——以及昨天他跟我提到的……电子游戏，我们初步计划推出电子魁地奇和电子高布石这两个巫师游戏的电子游戏版，嗯，这有点难，首先就得转化麻瓜的游戏机，然后设计游戏程序……哦，我觉得这是个很长的过程！”  
  
对于斯帕罗可不是，哈利腹诽，但是他仍说：“不用担心，我会帮忙的，德拉科也有说吧？”  
  
赫敏理了理膨起来的棕发，意犹未尽地又给茶杯里的凉茶续了杯，说：“他倒是说不用我和莫言考虑细节的问题……但是我……”  
  
“斯莱特林总有自己的办法。”哈利打断赫敏的话，“我相信你能感觉到德拉科从不做没把握的事情。”  
  
赫敏咬了咬下唇，没说什么，又换了一个话题：“还有就是麻瓜的电脑这个领域……”  
  
“莫言不是说中国的魔法家族已经改造了电脑了么？”哈利带着点小奇怪地问。  
  
“的确是这样，但是我和莫言研究之后发现了一个问题，就是他们改造的电脑需要东方的那种有别于我们西方魔法界的魔力支持。”赫敏拿着银蓝色调的茶匙有意无意地敲着茶杯边沿。  
  
“也就是说，有可能需要我们自己改造电脑成为适合我们这儿的巫师使用喽。”哈利倒是毫不在意，轻松地说，“没关系，这个暑假有的是时间。倒是都六月份了，你一点都不为期末考试担心？”  
  
随后，隔音百分百·有求必应屋里发出来一声惨绝人寰的惊叫。  
  
哈利淡淡地微笑着看着失态地嚷嚷着她的分色表格去哪儿了的小女巫，赫敏还是那个赫敏啊……


	16. 阿尼马格斯形态

［怎么这么难啊……！］  
  
有求必应屋里，哈利再一次变形失败后筋疲力尽地倒在沙发上，随手拿起一个金银色调的垫子就把脑袋埋到里面闷哼着，哼哼唧唧哼哼唧唧……一边盘在一个天鹅绒垫子上的莱尔看不过去了，说：［拜托，阿尼马格斯怎么可能不难啊！］  
  
［可是我的父亲他们一个学期就做到了……］哈利抱着垫子继续哼哼唧唧，［莱尔，我是不是很差劲？］  
  
［去你的吧！］莱尔的尾巴拍了哈利的脑袋一下，［你父亲他们整个一年都在学这玩意儿，可你呢？你同时还要一门课不逃，当彻头彻尾的好学生，每篇论文都以拉文克劳式要求自己，同时你还得每天冥想以控制每天增长的魔力，处处提防邓不利多发现你的身份，恰当的时候还得出去夜游，时不时得处理波特家族的事物，与奥格登斯帕罗马尔福的契约还得时时考虑斟酌新的项目，研究麻瓜巫师的发展史，研究魂片合成和稳定，以及自虐式的提高学习……你比那四个人强百倍！］  
  
［就是因为我很忙所以才要快点练会阿尼马格斯啊……］哈利郁闷地说，［这已经比我的计划要慢了！我还想一年级的时候加强大脑封闭术的……虽然邓不利多应该不会随随便便用摄神取念但是以防万一还是很必要的现在我还没能达到斯内普教授的程度诶！］  
  
［你们的魔药课教授的大脑封闭术已经达到了最高境界了好不好？］莱尔哭笑不得地问，［不过如果你能知道你的阿尼马格斯形态，在变形的时候想着它，应该会轻松一点。］  
  
哈利眨眨眼：［我的阿尼马格斯形态？……你说，是牡鹿吧？毕竟我的守护神就是牡鹿。］  
  
莱尔似乎笑了笑，说：［那可不一定，你这辈子似乎还没有用过守护神咒。］  
  
［好吧。］哈利耸耸肩，随意地挥了一下魔杖——守护神咒还是很强大的白魔法的，无杖咒哈利大概还做不到——然后那只冬青木魔杖的杖尖就出现了大片的白雾，然后组合……  
  
［跟我想的差不多……］听的出来的，莱尔嘴角抽抽地说。  
  
［哈？］哈利看着那只似乎介于狮子和猫之间的猫科动物，不知道该说什么，［你怎么知道的？］  
  
［你是个格兰芬多，但又比格兰芬多可能要斯莱特林那么一点点。］莱尔轻松地说，［你召唤守护神，用快乐的记忆了吗？］  
  
哈利挥挥手，招那只动物过来让他仔细看了看，［没有用，我记得你和我说过，需要快乐的记忆的守护神咒是不完美的，不可靠的。］  
  
［很好。］莱尔愉快的点点小脑袋，［现在开始吧。］  
  
哈利点头，然后把那只很是欢快的守护神赶走（它还打算打滚的来着），然后握住魔杖闭着眼，脑海中重复放映自己这只变形了的守护神的样子，嘴里念着晦涩冗长的咒语，一边加大魔力输出以求成功的概率再大一点。哈利能感觉到自己的身体形态在发生变化，比复方汤剂带来的变化更加的彻底，深刻，他的每一根骨头，每一个毛孔都在变化着，向某种动物变化……胸腔突然传来的剧痛使得哈利呻（）吟出声，痛苦地倒在地上。莱尔见状，马上吐着信子释放自己对于主人的的守护魔力。淡淡的白色光芒笼罩了哈利，看上去让哈利的变形痛苦减轻了不少，但他的变形还没有停止……  
  
那段变形的不适持续了好像一个世纪那么长，但是还是停下了。哈利全身不禁抖了一下，然后他睁开了眼睛四处看着。  
  
似乎我的阿尼马格斯形态个子不高，哈利看着和自己一样高的沙发边缘想着，然后他就看到了一脸（？）混杂着惊讶好笑高兴的莱尔，难道我变成了什么可笑的动物？哈利苦恼地想着，然后试图动动自己现在的身体。四只黑色的小爪子，还有……哈利黑线地看到了长长的尾巴。突然就有了不太好的预感……  
  
莱尔笑得一脸圣母：［Hello，Kitty～］  
  
他梅林的！哈利的心里叫嚣着，一边让有求必应屋弄来一面落地镜，然后小心翼翼地往里面看去……  
  
一只纯黑色的暹罗猫，脑袋是圆的，并没有某些品种的类似于三角形的脑袋，不同于普通的蓝色眼睛的翡翠色的大眼睛看上去特别让人怜爱，纯黑色的全身看上去漂亮又高雅，反射着有求必应屋里的灯光，像缎子一样漂亮，长长的尾巴在身后摆呀摆～  
  
［还是暹罗猫呢，］莱尔在愣掉了的哈利身后“喃喃自语”，［东方猫种，可以说是猫里面很不错的品种，反正据说过得很好，都是泰国贵族的宠物。嗯……好奇心强，绝对适合你，哈利，波特家族绝对世代好奇心强，不然就不会有第九条家规了：好奇心不是坏事，但是好奇心害死猫的事情还是有的。气质高雅……哈利，这一点你还有待提高不过也许这个阿尼马格斯形态能帮上点忙。］  
  
［为什么会是猫？］哈利冲着自家充足哀号，他还以为会是牡鹿或者是刚刚那种守护神样子的动物呢！那都比猫有气势好不好？  
  
莱尔幸灾乐祸地动动尾巴：［要我说就是因为你作为一个格兰芬多，被我影响的有点斯莱特林了，不然也许应该会是只小狮子也不无可能～安啦安啦，既来之则安之（你怎么也学莫言了），你还应该为你阿尼马格斯变形成功而高兴呢！］  
  
哈利又看着镜子中那只愁眉苦脸的暹罗猫（其实他没发现他这个样子很可爱的！），然后“喵”地叫了一声，回头敏捷地跳上沙发，在莱尔边上趴下来，脑袋耷拉着，黑色的尾巴在身后摆动着，显示出它的主人很是郁闷。  
  
哈利还没郁闷多久，有求必应屋的门却一下子被打开了，哈利一惊差点跳起来到很快就在莱尔鄙视的眼神中趴了下来：这里是“哈利和德拉科的休息室”，能进来的，除了哈利，就只有德拉科了。  
  
果不其然，进来的人一头铂金色的中长发，松松地用银色发带束起来，一举一动带着浓浓的高雅尊贵的气质，是迥逆于上一世哈利熟悉的那个很欠抽的德拉科的。  
  
德拉科环视了一下房间，才注意到金红的沙发上的一猫一蛇，他惊讶又好笑地挑眉：“哈利竟然带了两个……三个宠物来霍格沃茨？”说罢，就觉得自己的推断不成立，然后就颦起了好看的眉毛，“哈利？”  
  
还是被发现了啊……哈利郁闷地想着，然后站起身坐着，答应似的叫了一声——为什么不变回去？因为他还没练过——还带着哀怨地看着铂金小贵族。后者则是嘴角抽（）动地走过来，坐到哈利身边，坏笑着伸出爪子摸着哈利的脑袋：“不错嘛，还是暹罗猫～跟你一样好奇心重还喜欢到处跑！”  
  
“喵呜～”人家才不想变成暹罗猫！  
  
德拉科顺着哈利炸起来的猫毛，然后慢悠悠地说：“诶呀，听不懂诶……”说罢，轻轻地起身，很快就阿尼马格斯变形了。  
  
德拉科的阿尼马格斯形态，是一只胳膊粗细的黄金蟒，眼睛是和他的眼睛一样的漂亮的银灰色。哈利悲催地看着那条蛇（蟒），眨眨眼睛：我跟你换好不好？  
  
［很斯莱特林吗，不愧……］莱尔开口，嘶嘶地赞叹到，不过话没有说完就咽下去了。这倒是引起了哈利的兴趣：［不愧什么？］  
  
莱尔吐吐舌头（信子）：［不愧是斯莱特林。］哈利听的出莱尔原来不是想说这个，但是也不打算深究，反正作为契约动物，莱尔也不可能会害自己不是嘛？  
  
德拉科轻轻地哼了一声，扬着头的样子像极了哈利上一世记忆中的德拉科，怎么说呢？很可爱！（哈利乃竟然说一条黄金蟒可爱我只能说爱是跨越外貌的吗）［德拉科你也会阿尼马格斯啊？］  
  
［当然，］德拉科说着一边爬上沙发，在一块金色布料的地方盘起来——啊，比莱尔大多了毕竟他是蟒蛇不是吗。  
  
哈利本能性地舔舔小爪子，哦，我恨阿尼马格斯的本能！［德拉科，这么晚了你来有求必应屋什么事儿呀？］  
  
［找书。］德拉科扬扬头，示意房间一边的书架，两人的这个休息室是要求连接图书馆的书架的，所以想要什么图书馆的书都可以找到——甚至禁书，［我最近在学习炼金术和黑魔法。］  
  
［哦，］哈利答应着，对于“黑魔法”这个词没有任何感觉（被莱尔洗脑了就是不一样），［我最近一直在忙阿尼马格斯和契约的事情。］  
  
［嗯？那个契约我们俩又不需要出什么力，］德拉科悠闲地说，［需要出力最多的，分明是奥格登斯帕罗，倒也多亏了那段预言，让我们有了机会加入这场革命。］  
  
［我需要为波特家族着想啊……］哈利闷闷地说，小脑袋趴在伸直的前爪之间，［你家还有个卢修斯帮你，我可没有人帮我！波特家族全得靠我诶！］  
  
德拉科黄金蟒马尔福用尾巴拍了拍哈利黑色的脑袋：［没关系，我会帮你的，哈利。］  
  
过了一会儿，德拉科黄金蟒马尔福忍不住说：［哈利，你不觉得……这么说话很……别扭吗？］  
  
哈利扭着小脑袋，看着漂亮的黄金蟒，然后才觉得他一只猫夹在两条蛇中间很诡异……［但是，这是我第一次变形成功啊……我……］  
  
［他不会变回来……只有理论知识］莱尔坏笑着揭自家主人的短。  
  
［哦……］德拉科说着，很快地变回人性，笑盈盈地看着哈利小黑猫波特，然后伸出他那养尊处优的手，跟摸宠物似的摸了摸哈利的脊背（哈利本来就是他家宠物！），哈利其实还是很郁闷的：为什么我要被这个铂金混蛋当做宠物一样？！但是……正如麦格教授的阿尼马格斯形态抵挡不住猫薄荷的诱惑一样，哈利作为猫咪，当然会本能的喜欢爱意的抚摸啦……于是乎，在自家主人满意的（猫！）叫声中莱尔很快就别过头去，暗暗默念“非礼勿视非礼勿视”（没那么夸张吧）。  
  
“只要放松身体，然后变形回来会很轻松。”德拉科说着，一边挠着哈利小黑猫的耳朵，“不过，有一个更快的方法，就是把支持变形的魔力收拢就可以了，我知道你做得到的，哈利，不要怕，我和莱尔都在这儿呢。”  
  
听了德拉科的话，哈利便轻松下来，熟练的收回分散在身体各处支持变形的魔力，然后，很快，刚刚黑色暹罗猫呆的地方，一个像极了黑猫的少年躺在那儿。  
  
一定是我变形回来的方法不对！哈利发现自己躺在德拉科怀里（莱尔：非礼勿视非礼勿视……）的时候这么想，然后很快地坐起来，只觉得脸颊靠近耳朵的地方在发烫，掩饰性地挠了挠黑色乱发，说：“谢谢你，德拉科。”  
  
德拉科好心情地伸出手再次揉了揉哈利的猫毛（头发），说：“好啦，以后你去勾引洛丽斯夫人吧，我相信以你的美貌绝对可以的，那样夜游就方便多了，霍格沃茨的小动物们会对你感激万分的，你就成了真正的'救世主'了，哈利。”  
  
纳尼？！


	17. 穿越活板门

“嗨，哈利，罗恩，里欧。”  
  
期末之前的最后一节魔法史，赫敏和弥涅尔瓦·安薇尔坐到了哈利罗恩里欧三人前面，一坐下，赫敏就微笑着回头打招呼，弥涅尔瓦也带着标准的贵族式的微笑和他们打了招呼。  
  
宾斯教授的课还如往常一样催人入睡，只有赫敏认真的记着笔记，从宾斯教授的陈述中寻找那么一点点的不同，说实话，赫敏发现宾斯教授虽然语调无比乏味堪比催眠咒，但是他有意无意偶尔带出来的几句话有时很有意义，毕竟宾斯教授是几百年的幽灵了，听弥涅尔瓦说他自从霍格沃茨建校就在这儿教授魔法史了！想到这儿，赫敏打起精神驱除了袭来的倦意。  
  
魔法史下课，里欧和弥涅尔瓦先行告辞（罗恩：我还不知道他们关系这么好！），就剩下哈利，罗恩和赫敏这个旧时的“格兰芬多铁三角”还在教室里磨磨蹭蹭，当然，他们有事要说。  
  
“我觉得斯内普很快就会采取行动了。”罗恩一边把厚厚的巴希达·巴沙特著的《魔法史》扔进书包一边压低声音说。  
  
小女巫不赞成地皱了皱眉：“罗恩，你不能诽谤一位教授！”哈利深有同感，但他为了不让罗恩太炸毛，还是没有说出来。罗恩瞪了赫敏一眼，但还是没再说斯内普什么，“我怕邓不利多校长这几天会被支出霍格沃茨……”  
  
不得不说，罗恩，你有预言的天赋！  
  
“惨绝人寰”的期末考试结束后，格兰芬多（？再也不能用这个名字了真是惆怅就再用一次吧）发现邓不利多校长竟然离开了霍格沃茨！他们跑去找麦格教授，得到的答案竟然是邓不利多有事去了伦敦！梅林的裤子，他没事儿往外跑什么啊？  
  
“他应该会晚上行动。”罗恩·伪战略分析·韦斯莱有史以来第一次没什么兴致吃晚餐，小声地和哈利在学院桌边说。哈利点了点头：“我们也许应该喊上赫敏。”心中就那么涌上了一股莫名的激动，罗恩和赫敏，这两个两世的朋友，还在他的身边……  
  
晚上宵禁之后，哈利和罗恩披上隐形衣，偷偷溜出了寝室。哈利离开之前还给了里欧和纳威各一个“一夜无梦”才掩上了寝室的门。  
  
三人在八楼的楼梯口碰面（格兰芬多和拉文克劳都是塔楼），然后一起向四楼禁区出发。半路上遇到了洛丽丝夫人，哈利看着那只猫贼亮亮的眼睛盯着他们，不由得想起了德拉科笑着让他用阿尼马格斯去勾引洛丽丝夫人，于是板着脸拽着恳求要踢洛丽丝夫人一脚的罗恩快步离开了。  
  
他们顺利地来到通往四楼的楼梯口，只见皮皮鬼正蹦蹦跳跳地往楼上走，边把楼梯上铺的地毯扯松，想害得别人摔倒。  
  
“那边是谁？”当他们踏上楼梯，迎面向他走去时，皮皮鬼突然眯起那双总喜欢恶作剧的黑眼睛说道，“我知道你就在那儿——虽然我看不见。你是食尸鬼，还是还魂鬼，还是学生小鬼头？”他升到半空中停住，眯起眼朝他们这边望着，“有个看不见的东西在这里鬼鬼祟祟地乱蹿，我应该去向费尔奇汇报。”  
  
撇了撇嘴，好笑地看着抓着他的袖子的罗恩，然后按照上一世的计策——“皮皮鬼，”他用嘶哑的声音轻轻说，“血人巴罗不想被别人看见，自然是有他的道理的。”  
  
皮皮鬼大吃一惊，差点从空中摔下来。他及时稳住身子，在楼梯上方一英尺的地方盘旋着，“对不起，血人大人，巴罗先生，爵爷，“他甜言蜜语地说，“都怪我，都怪我，我没有看见您——我当然看不见，您隐形了嘛。请原谅小皮皮鬼的这个小小玩笑吧，爵爷。”  
  
“我在这里有事要办，皮皮鬼，”哈利低声吼道，“今晚不许再到这里来。”  
  
“遵命，爵爷，我一定遵命。”皮皮鬼说着，又重新升到空中，“希望您事情办得顺利，爵爷，我就不打扰您了。”他说完便飞快地逃走了。  
  
“真精彩，哈利！”罗恩小声地说。哈利没说什么，他总是隐隐觉得有什么地方不对劲，是什么呢？想不起来了……  
  
几秒钟后，他们就来到了四搂的走廊外面——那扇门已经开了一道缝。“怎么样，看到了吧？”罗恩悄声说道，“斯内普已经顺利通过了路威。”  
  
看到那扇半开的门，他们似乎更明确地意识到了他们即将面临的切。哈利还是把门推开了。随着吱吱嘎嘎的开门声，他们耳边立刻响起了低沉的狂吠。哈利随着那“吱呀”的声音，突然出了一身的冷汗——他想起来了！他想起来哪里不对劲了！他看到过的，他明明看到过的，那本《灵魂力量》上面说过，幽灵没有魔力，没有魔力，意味着不能随便隐形，皮皮鬼自己也是幽灵，怎么可能不清楚这一点？那……他在和谁说话？！哈利不禁发抖起来，出了血人巴罗，皮皮鬼不可能还怕任何的人/鬼，哪怕是邓不利多！更何况邓不利多现在的的确确是在伦敦……哈利抿了抿嘴，最后决定什么都不说。罗恩感觉到哈利的发抖，还以为哈利在害怕呢——好吧，他的确可以这么理解——大狗虽然看不见他们，但它那三个鼻子全朝着他们这边疯狂地抽动、嗅吸着，看上去倒真有几分可怖。  
  
“它脚边那是什么东西？”赫敏小声问道。  
  
“看样子像是把竖琴，”罗恩说，”肯定是斯内普留下来的。”  
  
“显然只要音乐停止，它就会马上醒来。”哈利说， “好吧。”说罢，他挥了一下魔杖，让那把竖琴自动弹奏起来。罗恩看了看哈利，说：“酷！”  
  
慢慢地，大狗的狂吠声停止了它摇摇摆摆地晃了几晃，膝盖一软跪下了，然后就扑通一声倒在了地板上，沉沉睡去。与此同时，他们三个脱去隐形衣，蹑手蹑脚地朝活板门走去。他们靠近那三只巨大的脑袋时，可以感觉到大狗那热乎乎、臭烘烘的气息。哈利忍住干呕，给自己来了个无声的“嗅觉屏蔽”。  
  
“我想我们可以把活板门拉开了。”罗恩捂着鼻子说，边望着大狗的身后， “赫敏，你愿意第一个下去吗？”  
  
“不，我可不愿意！”赫敏果断地拒绝了，即使她和哈利都知道这些关卡不会太难，但作为一个很拉文克劳的拉文克劳，她绝不会让自己随随便便去面对未知的事物——更何况她还是位女士，不用说身边还有一个运动冒险细胞无比发达的格兰芬多了。  
  
“好吧。”罗恩咬了咬牙，小心地从大狗的腿上跨过去。他弯下腰，拉动活板门上的拉环，门一下子敞开了。  
  
“你能看见什么？”赫敏着急地问道。  
  
“什么也看不见——一片漆黑，也没有梯子可以下去，我们只好跳了。”哈利刚刚一直在愣愣地想那个让皮皮鬼停止恶作剧的人到底是谁，现在一个激灵回过神来——也许邓不利多还在这儿下了监视咒呢！“我来！”  
  
“你想第一个下去——真的吗？”罗恩难以置信地说，“我不知道这个洞有多深。”哈利从大狗身上爬过去，透过那个洞口往下看——下面深不见底。哈利深深地呼吸了一下，然后慢慢顺着洞口滑下去，最后只靠十个手指攀住洞口边缘。他抬头看着罗恩和赫敏担忧的面孔，郑重其事地说：“如果我出了什么意外，你们千万别跟着下来。直接到猫头鹰棚屋，派海德薇给邓布利多送信，行吗？”——做戏就要做全套，他可不想事后被邓不利多问这问那。  
  
“好吧。”罗恩咽了口唾沫，说。  
  
“过会儿见，I wish。”哈利松开了手，寒冷、潮湿的空气在他耳边呼呼掠过。他向下坠落，坠落，坠落，然后——扑通。  
  
随着一声奇怪而沉闷的撞击声，哈利落到了一个柔软的东西上面。他坐起来，朝四下里摸索着。他的眼睛还没有适应这里昏暗的光线。他觉得自己仿佛是坐在某种植物上面——魔鬼网，哈利暗自想到，还是减去了麻痹毒素的，貌似还……被加了麻痹它行动的魔药？  
  
“没问题！”他冲着洞口喊道，现在洞口看上去只是邮票大小的一块光斑，“是软着陆，你们可以跳了！”  
  
罗恩紧接着就跳了下来，他四肢着地，落在哈利身边，“这是什么玩艺儿？”他开口就问。  
  
“不知道，好像是一种植物。大概是铺在这里减轻坠落时的碰撞的。”哈利耸肩，故作轻松地说，带着点小愧疚感受着魔鬼网的魔力波动往罗恩那边聚集。  
  
赫敏也很快降落在哈利的另一边，“我没有想到霍格沃茨竟然地下有这么深……《霍格沃茨，一段校史》从来没有提到过！”她带着点愤愤地说。  
  
“说实在的，幸好有这堆植物铺在这里。”罗恩直接忽略赫敏的学术性预言，说。  
  
“幸好什么？！”赫敏尖叫起来，“看看你们两个！”她猛地跳起来，挣扎着朝一面潮湿的墙壁移动。她之所以这样挣扎，是因为她刚落下，那植物就伸出蛇一般的卷须，缠绕住她的脚踝。而哈利和罗恩呢，他们不知不觉中已经被长长的藤蔓缠住了双腿（哈利是装的，毫无疑问）。赫敏在藤蔓还没来及把她牢牢抓住之前，总算挣脱了出去。她冷冷地说：“你们两个做事不看清路的家伙，我不指望你们多学什么课外的东西，但我还以为你们之前能够上课听课！斯普劳特教授说过这个植物，魔鬼网！”此刻她幸灾乐祸地看着两个男孩拼命扯掉那些藤蔓，但是他们越是挣脱，藤蔓就缠得越快、越紧。  
  
“别动了！”赫敏对他们喝道，“让我来。”赫敏着说，抽出魔杖，挥动着，“精灵火焰。”她的魔杖尖端射出一道蓝色风铃草般的火焰——这一直是赫敏的特长魔咒。在短短几秒钟内，两个男孩就觉得藤蔓在退缩着躲避光明和温暖，松开了对他们的纠缠。植物扭曲着，抽动着，自动松开缠绕在他们身上的卷须，哈利和罗恩终于完全挣脱了出来。  
  
“幸亏你在草药课上听得很认真，赫敏。”罗恩狼狈地退到墙边，擦着脸上的汗水，说道。赫敏哼了一声，扔下一句：“我开始担心你的成绩了，罗纳德·韦斯莱！”就向前又去。罗恩吐吐舌头，搭上哈利的肩膀，两人快步地向前赶去。哈利看着赫敏自信的背影，不由得微微笑了，去了拉文克劳的赫敏，果然更加理智冷静了啊。  
  
一路上，他们除了听见他们自己的脚步声外，还有水珠顺着墙壁缓缓滴落的声音。  
  
走了几分钟，罗恩突然说：“你们能听见什么动静吗？”哈利侧耳细听，前面似乎传来了轻轻的沙沙声和叮叮当当的声音，“会不会是个幽灵？”  
  
“我不知道——好像是翅膀扇动的声音。”哈利干脆地回答，“前面有亮光——我看见有什么东西在动。”  
  
他们来到走廊尽头，面前是一间灯火通明的房间，上面是高高的拱顶形天花板。无数只像宝石般光彩夺目的小鸟儿，扑扇着翅膀在房间里到处飞来飞去。房间对面有扇厚重的木门。  
  
“你说，如果我们穿过房间，它们会朝我们发动进攻吗？”罗恩看了看那些似乎很无害的鸟儿，问。  
  
“有可能。”赫敏说，“我们先过去试试。”说着，三个人小跑着，毫发无损地来到那扇门边，拉了拉把手，门是锁着的。哈利很恰到好处地点明：“你们说……钥匙会不会就在那里？”  
  
很快地，哈利凭借着他的飞行天赋，抓到了那只悲催的钥匙，然后把它塞到了钥匙孔里面，拧开了，于是三个人小心翼翼地走了进去。


	18. 双面人

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 本章大量引用原著预警。

第二个房间里一片漆黑，什么也看不见。可是他们刚跨进去，屋里突然灯火通明，照亮了一幕令人震惊的景象——他们站在一副巨大的棋盘边上，前面是黑色的棋子，那些棋子都比他们还要高，似乎是全块黑石头之类的东西刻成的。在房间的那一头，与他们面对面的，是一些白色的棋子。哈利（？）、罗恩和赫敏吓得浑身发抖——那些高耸的白棋子的脸上都没有五官。  
  
罗恩擦了擦头上的冷汗，说：“看来我们必须下棋才能走到房间那头。”——他们看见白棋子后面有一扇门——“依我看，”罗恩继续说，“我们必须充当棋子。”  
  
他走到一个黑骑士身旁，伸手摸了摸骑士的马。立刻，石头就活了过来，马用蹄子刨着地上的土，骑士转过戴着头盔的脑袋，望着罗恩。  
  
“我们是不是——嗯 ——必须跟你们一起才能过去？”黑骑士点了点头。罗恩转身对哈利和赫敏说：“需要好好考虑一下……”他说，“恐怕我们必须取代这里的三个黑棋子……”哈利和赫敏没有说话，看着罗恩在那里思索。最后罗恩说：“是这样，你们可别生气，怪我说话不客气，不过说实话，你们两个下棋都不怎么样——”“我们没有生气，”哈利耸肩，说道，“快告诉我们怎么做。”  
  
“好吧，哈利，你就代替那个主教的位置；赫敏，你站在他旁边，代替那个城堡。”  
  
“那么你呢？”赫敏好奇，又带点担心地问。  
  
“我来做一个骑士。”罗恩说，身上甚至带了点骑士的感觉。  
  
仍旧是上一世一模一样的一切，哈利看到罗恩倒下的时候，不由得还是叹了口气，却听到袖子里的莱尔轻声说：［分明有别的办法的……果然是格兰芬多做事不想，唉！白有了那还不错的勇气。］哈利不置可否，只是和赫敏一起给罗恩扔了几个治疗和保护魔咒就接着向下走去。  
  
“他不会有事的。”哈利慢吞吞地说，打断了赫敏似乎想要问出口的问题，“你认为接下来会是什么呢？”  
  
“我们已经通过了斯普劳特教授的机关——就是那道魔鬼网，给那些钥匙施魔法的肯定是弗立维教授，然后，是麦格教授把棋子变形了，使它们活了起来——下面就剩下奇洛的关卡，还有斯内普的。”赫敏平静地分析道。  
  
小跑了一分多钟，他们又来到一扇门口。“行吗？”赫敏担忧地小声问。“进去吧。”哈利信心满满，同时又给了自己一个“嗅觉屏蔽”，然后才把门推开。  
  
一股令人作呕的臭味扑鼻而来（哈利当然闻不到可怜了我们的赫敏了），他们只好撩起衣服挡住鼻子。两人的眼睛也被熏出了眼泪，他们透过模糊的泪眼，看见一个巨怪，比他们上次较量过的那个还要庞大，一动不动地躺在面前的地板上，失去了知觉，脑袋上有一个血淋淋的大肿块。  
  
“太好了，我们用不着同这个巨怪搏斗了。”赫敏低声说。他们小心翼翼地跨过巨怪粗壮的双腿，“快走吧，我气都喘不过来了。” 赫敏说着，迫不及待地拉开下一道门——不得不承认，赫敏对于斯内普教授的关卡还是有一定的好奇的。  
  
然而这里并没有什么可怕的东西，只有一张桌子，上面排放着七个形状各异的瓶子。  
  
“斯内普的关卡，”哈利眨眨眼睛，说，“我们应该怎么做？”  
  
两人刚跨过门槛，身后就腾地升起一股火焰，封住了门口。这火焰不同寻常：是紫色的。与此同时，通往前面的门口也蹿起了黑色的火苗——他们被困在了中间。  
  
“看！”赫敏抓起放在瓶子旁边的一卷羊皮纸。哈利站在她背后，和她一起读起来：  
  
危险在眼前，安全在后方。  
我们中间有两个可以给你帮忙。  
把它们喝下去，  
一个领你向前，  
另一个把你送回原来的地方。  
两个里面装的是荨麻酒。  
三个是杀手，正排着队等候。  
选择吧，除非你希望永远在此耽搁。  
我们还提供四条线索帮你选择：  
第一，不论毒药怎样狡猾躲藏，其实它们都站在荨麻酒的左方；  
第二，左右两端的瓶里内容不同，如果你想前进，它们都不会对你有用；  
第三，你会发现瓶子大小各不相等，在巨人和侏儒里没有藏着死神;  
第四，左边第二和右边第二，虽然模样不同，味道却是一样。  
  
赫敏长长地嘘了口气，哈利温和地笑着看着她露出了自信笑容——每每赫敏这么笑，都会显得很漂亮。“太妙了，”赫敏说，“这不是魔法——这是逻辑推理——是一个谜语。许多最伟大的巫师都没有丝毫逻辑推理的本领，他们只好永远被困在这里。”  
  
“赫敏，我知道你可以做到。”哈利微笑着说，笑意盈盈地看着棕发女孩。  
  
“当然，”赫敏说，“我们所要知道的都写在这张纸上呢。七个瓶子：三个是毒药；两个是酒；一个能使我们安全穿过黑色火焰，另一个能送我们通过紫色火焰返回——给我一分钟时间。”赫敏说着，把那张纸又读了几遍。她在那排瓶子前走来走去，嘴里自言自语，一边还指点着这个或那个瓶子。终于，她高兴地拍起手来：“知道了，”她说，“这只最小的瓶子能帮助我们穿过黑色火焰——拿到魔法石，而那个——”她指了指另一个圆溜溜的瓶子，“可以让我们穿过紫色火焰回去。”  
  
哈利看上去很不在意地笑了笑，说：“赫敏，你的思路被禁锢了。”说罢，走上前去挨个瓶子都看了看再闻了闻，很快的得出了和赫敏一样的结论，在赫敏惊讶的眼神中，哈利轻声说：“我相信你也能辨别出这些魔药——都没有被施混淆咒什么的——赫敏，你要记住，拉文克劳的思路，是发散的，是全面的，拉文克劳，从不是别人所说的，书呆子。”说完，留着赫敏去感悟这句莱尔曾经告诉他的话，哈利看着那只不起眼的小瓶子：“里面只够一个人喝的了，’’他说，“还不到一口呢。”  
  
他们互相望着对方，“你喝那一瓶。”哈利说，“你先别插嘴，听我说——你回去找到罗恩——从飞舞着钥匙的房间里抓两把扫帚，它们会载着你们穿越活板门，从路威身边通过——直接去猫头鹰棚屋，派海德薇去给邓布利多校长送信，我们需要他来援救。我也许可以暂时牵制住里面的人，但我决不是他的对手。”  
  
“可是哈利——如果神秘人和他在一起怎么办？”赫敏看了看哈利，一时分不清他是在说真心话还是……  
  
“嗯——我以前侥幸逃脱过一次，记得吗？”哈利指着他额头上的伤疤，开着玩笑着说，“我说不定还能逢凶化吉的。”  
  
赫敏很拉文克劳地笑了笑，在火光下看起来带着那样淡淡的，初显的睿智气息，说：“哈利，这一路，我学到了不少，谢谢你。”然后，她拥抱了哈利一下。  
  
“你先喝，”哈利说。于是赫敏从右边那个圆瓶子里喝了一大口，浑身打了个激灵。  
  
“像冰一样，寒冷刺骨。”赫敏牙齿打颤地说，“冻火魔药——如果我没想错的话，说真的，我想研究一下这玩意儿。”  
  
“快点儿走吧，过一会儿它就失效了。”哈利笑着看赫敏的拉文克劳模式全开，说着，打算看着赫敏离开。  
  
“祝你好运——”赫敏转过身，径直穿过了紫色火焰，消失不见了。  
  
哈利深深吸了口气，抓起那只最小的瓶子。他转身面对着黑色的火苗。“我来了。”（你还喜欢上说台词了啊？）他说完，一口喝光了小瓶子里的液体。它确实像冰一样，一下子渗透到他的全身。他放下瓶子，向前走去。他鼓起勇气，看见黑色的火苗舔着他的身体，但是他毫无感觉——在那一刹那问，他什么也看不见，眼前只有黑色的火焰——接着，他就顺利地来到另一边，进入了最后一个房间。  
  
哈利看到那个围着头巾的身影，不由得冷笑一声，“奇洛……教授。”带着讽刺地说完那个敬词，就看到了奇洛带着点惊讶地转身，似乎对于他的淡然很是惊讶。哈利心灵感应问莱尔：［这里有没有监视魔咒？］  
  
［没有～］莱尔那语气，要多高兴有多高兴，哈利小小地黑线了一下，然后调整状态。  
  
“是我，”奇洛冷静地说，“我刚才还在想，我会不会在这儿遇见你，波特。”  
  
“你当然会遇见我，”哈利毫不在意地说，“邓不利多专门为你我准备的关卡我怎么能不来试一试呢？”然后他一副刚刚才看到奇洛身后的厄里斯魔镜的样子，惊讶地说，“诶呀，奇洛教授不会被厄里斯魔镜迷住了吧？这可不是好东西哦～”  
  
奇洛一惊，看上去哈利的表现完全超出了他的认知，要的就是这个结果！哈利满意地想，连出身斯莱特林的奇洛都骗过了，看来大部分教授都搞定了才对。奇洛啪地打了个响指。说时迟那时快，只见凭空蹿过来几条绳索，看上去是要把哈利绑住，哈利暗笑：束缚咒？可笑，但他还是没有抵抗，任凭那绳子绑住自己，但耳边传来莱尔懒洋洋的声音：［拜托快一点，哈利，邓不利多很快就会来的。］  
  
“我比你想像的要强的多，波特。”奇洛诡异地笑了，“我的主人一直和我在一起，不论我走到哪里，他都跟我在一起。我是在环游世界时遇到他的。我当时还是一个傻乎乎的小伙子，对善恶是非有着一套荒唐的想法。是黑魔王指出了我的错误——世界上没有什么善恶是非，只有权力，还有那些无法获取权势的无能之辈。从那以后，我就忠心耿耿地为他效劳，不过我也有许多次令他失望过。他对我一直非常严厉。我需要为我的主人找到魔法石……他从不轻易原谅我的错误。当我没能把魔法石从古灵阁偷出来时，他非常不高兴。他惩罚了我，并决定从此更加密切地监视我……我很吃惊在禁林里遇到你，波特，但真可惜让你逃了……我真不明白，难道魔法石藏在镜子里面？我是不是应该把镜子打破？我已经看到了我正在把魔法石献给主人……”哈利看得很黑线，管都不管我？太小看我了吧？何况，这家伙听了我刚刚的话，还没意识到这是邓不利多的圈套？看来肉体灵魂共享真的会拉低智商，《灵魂力量》上面那个哥斯亚猜想能被证明了哦～哈利天马行空地想着。突然感觉到莱尔不耐烦地用尾巴拍打自己的胳膊，他才发现自己走神了……哈利咬咬手指，然后，干了一件很值得赞颂的事情，干净利落并且十分方便容易操作！——他直接扑上去了……有母亲定下的恶魔契约保护他，不用白不用！这也是不让邓不利多怀疑的最佳办法了。  
  
但同时，哈利暗暗叫苦，大脑封闭术全开以防止伏地魔的痛苦传给他，以及加上——“听觉屏蔽”和“嗅觉屏蔽”，话说灵魂腐烂的味道是很难受的，尤其是对于哈利这种学习白魔法的好胚子来说。之后，哈利看着奇洛张大嘴巴好似在尖叫的——哑剧。最后，奇洛整个人化成了一片片的灰烬，哈利的嘴角上扬一个邪魅的弧度对着奇洛的“遗体”冷笑了一声，显得特别不配他天真的脸。然后他收敛表情，拿出提前准备好的，从波特家族的密室里拿出来的一块据说是中国洪荒时期的宝玉，轻声吟唱起一句从波特家族禁书区看到的《灵魂》上的，简洁地来说，就是招魂的咒语。只见一片黑色的雾气快速地升起，然后不可抗拒地被无形的力量拽到了玉石里面——虽然那家伙看上去似乎很想逃跑来着——哈利看着伏地魔的主魂收进了玉石之后，便快速地把其貌不扬的玉石扔进据莱尔说是邓不利多也看不到的空间手镯里面。  
  
哈利松了口气，走到了厄里斯魔镜面前，大脑封闭术使得他只在镜子里看到了他自己，于是哈利开始想象自己拿到了魔法石的样子，很快，镜子里的哈利把手伸进口袋，掏出一块鲜红的石头，然后眨眨眼睛，又把石头放进了口袋——就在这时，哈利觉得有一件重重的东西真的落进了自己的口袋。真是“不可思议”——他就这样得到了魔法石。  
  
哈利把魔法石拿在手中探测着，失望的发现这玩意儿根本不是真真正正的贤者之石，充其量……半成品？哈利失望的叹了口气，果然只是为了引诱伏地魔上钩么？  
  
“哈利，你果然足够优秀。”  
  
凭空的，房间里出现了一个哈利从没听过的，成熟而富有磁性的声音，带着隐隐的笑意，但还是让哈利警戒起来，魔杖紧紧的攥在手中，寻找声音的来源。


	19. 格兰芬多的学徒

“是谁？”哈利紧握手中的冬青木魔杖，嗓音略微有了点沙哑，他的直觉告诉他，这个人，就是皮皮鬼所怕的那个人，那个刚刚大概跟在他们身后的人。这是种很不好的感觉，他能感觉到，这个人，实力，深不可测，比如现在，他感受不到房间里除了厄里斯魔镜的任何魔力波动。  
  
“警惕的孩子。”  
  
一个女子的声音传来，带着清新如美丽的湖边清晨的感觉，同第一个声音一般带着那似乎无害的微微的笑意，哈利感觉不到对方的恶意，但是，两个人？怎么可能……突然，哈利才发觉那个女子说的名字：萨拉查。他想到了一个名字，但很快地否决掉了。  
  
“好啦，别吓到哈利了。”  
  
又是一个女子的声音，却不同于上一个，以至于迥逆，带着温暖如春末的微风的感觉，哈利的心一震——这个声音，他听到过！在哪里，在哪里……一串银色的风铃闯入脑海，就是那个！曾经在对角巷遇到过一次就在也没看到过的店面的女主人的声音就像这样，哈利无法把这两件事情联系到一起。就当他握着魔杖，绞尽脑汁的时候，空间波动了一下，然后四个身着霍格沃茨普通校服的身影出现在房间里面，让哈利不由得瞪大了眼睛。  
  
正中间两个男子，约莫二十五岁的样子，正是人一生中最繁盛的年纪，左侧的男子金色短发，蓝色眸子，面容是用“英俊”来修饰的，带着点古希腊追求完美的雕塑家手下的作品的神韵，他正用一种带着浓浓的，长辈看晚辈的眼神看着哈利，眼神中包含着骄傲，期待和信心。右侧的男子略低于金发男子一点点，黑色长发，魅惑的金绿色眼睛，精致无比的面貌却又不会让人误认为倾国的女子，眼神中透露出那刻入骨髓血液的高雅不羁，又带着漠视苍生的冷漠，但此刻更多的是温和的笑意。两边是看上去同龄的女子，虽同可以用“美丽”来形容，却是不同的风格。金发男子身边的棕发女子，温和而温暖，不正是那个神秘的店主么？哈利一眼就认了出来，女子的五官也许并不出众，但组合在一起，却能带给人如沐春风般的感受。黑发男子身边的，是一个同样黑色长发的女子，墨蓝色的眼睛里带着的，是鹰一般的睿智和骄傲，仿佛看透了千年的历史……  
  
哈利的愣神只是那么十几秒，随即，他就发现了某些“有意思”的地方——面前这四个人，几乎就是那四个人的成人版！  
  
里欧·克里多葛  
Leo Cirdog  
  
路西法·雷萨拉斯  
Lucifer Razalas  
  
麦勒斯·艾格勒  
Meles Agleh  
  
弥涅尔瓦·安薇尔  
Minerva Anewor  
  
“呵……”哈利自嘲似的笑了笑，口腔干涩，有点艰难地说“是我的幻觉么？Godric，Salazar，Helga，Rowena？霍格沃茨四巨头……Leo，Meles，拉丁语中的狮子和獾，Minerva，希腊神话中的智慧女神雅典娜，Lucifer，光明之子……”  
  
“哈利，你说的没有错，我就是罗伊娜·拉文克劳。”黑色长发的女子似乎对于哈利的聪明很满意，唇角标准的弧度又上扬了一点点。  
  
“赫尔加·赫奇帕奇。”那个哈利曾有一面之缘的女子点点头，让哈利想起了现任赫奇帕奇院长斯普劳特教授。  
  
“萨拉查·斯莱特林。”黑发男子也报出姓名，微微颔首。哈利咀嚼着他的假名“路西法”，似乎察觉到了什么不太寻常的地方。  
  
最后那个金色短发的男子，也就是哈利的格兰芬多狮祖，阳光灿烂地笑着，说：“戈德里克·格兰芬多。”  
  
哈利艰难地维持着大脑的运转——虽然它现在已经有点不堪重负了，说实话，他无法相信霍格沃茨四巨头竟然能出现在自己面前，活生生的。而那四位，则仍然含笑看着紧抿着嘴的乱发格兰芬多，耐心的等待他接受这个事实，一如几年前等待德拉科一样。  
  
［萨拉～好久不见了～］这个僵局突然被某只哈利左臂上不安分的小蛇打破了，只见莱尔叫着萨拉查·斯莱特林的昵称，从哈利的袖子里欢快地滑向黑色长发的男子，而萨拉查斯莱特林，则也微笑着蹲下身子让莱尔爬到自己的手上，说着蛇语：［是呀，快一千年了吧。］  
  
哈利看着这一幕，有点艰难地说：［莱尔，萨拉查·斯莱特林阁下就是你的……］  
  
［我就是他的第一任主人。］萨拉查接下哈利的话，一边微笑着抚摸撒娇的莱尔。  
  
哈利深吸一口气，如果是四巨头，应该不会加害于我吧？于是他恭敬地微鞠一躬，说：“不知伟大的霍格沃茨四巨头为何要找我？何况……邓不利多在向这里赶来。”  
  
“戈迪，他比你脑子好用多了。”罗伊娜听了之后，嘲讽地盯着狮祖说。  
  
戈德里克难得的没有就罗伊娜的调侃炸毛，而是用他那如清澈的大海一般的眼睛认真地看着哈利，说：“我，戈德里克·格兰芬多，希望收哈利·波特为徒，同时，你也可以成为霍格沃茨承认的继承人之一。”  
  
“什，什么？”哈利听着自家学院的狮祖严肃地一字一句地说着，吃了一惊，“学徒？”  
  
“罗伊，有人来了。”一边沉默了许久的赫尔加突然开口，罗伊娜点点头，然后从自己的颈部摘下一条项链——哈利认出了那是用秘银制作的，类似于赫敏三年级时用的时间转换器的东西——罗伊娜闭上眼睛，嘴中流淌出哈利只能勉强听懂几个词的上古魔文，然后，那个沙漏缓缓地转动起来，漂浮在和她的颈部一般高的地方。哈利感到，有一股强大的魔力在四周跳跃着，带动更远处的魔力因子波动，当罗伊娜口中的魔文念完之后，它们突然就停止了跳动，就如冻住了一样。哈利很快就明白了这是什么——时间冻结。  
  
“谢谢，罗伊。”戈德里克看着那个漂浮在空中的沙漏，礼貌地说，随即，他又看向哈利，“哈利，你接受么？”  
  
“我听到你说'之一'，”哈利并没有回答戈德里克的问题，“也就是说，还有别人？”  
  
“是的，德拉科·马尔福是我萨拉查·斯莱特林的学徒，”萨拉查一边给莱尔传输自己的魔力一边回应着，“他在开学的时候就成为了我的学徒——当然了，在那之前，我们四人对他进行了很多方面的评估和测试。”  
  
“德拉科？他那几年失踪难道就是……”哈利一下子会想起过去的一年级，德拉科伴在路西法雷萨拉斯——也就是萨拉查·斯莱特林身边的时候，对自己的疑惑怀疑的回答。  
  
“啊，是的，那个马尔福家的小子魔力暴动，强大到竟然被卷入空间漩涡里面。”戈德里克笑着说，“莱尔，你的炼金术还是不合格哦～魔力暴动还是没控制住。”被批评的家伙正在感受着上一任主人精纯的魔力呢，不理他～戈德里克回过头，继续看着哈利，等待着他的答案。  
  
如果是上一世的哈利，恐怕早就激动不已地说“我愿意我愿意”了，但是现在的哈利可不会这样，他需要权衡利弊，成为四巨头之一的学徒固然是一件很有诱惑力的事情，但是，这又意味着什么样的责任呢？思索中的哈利浑然不知，这一点是细心的四巨头最后的考察。  
  
“我，接受。”哈利思考了很久，最后觉得即使成为格兰芬多的徒弟，霍格沃茨的继承人，都对自己没有弊端，而他多出的责任，大概是要保护这个城堡吧，哈利热爱霍格沃茨，从上一世，他就把霍格沃茨当做他的家，他的归宿，所以保护她不受战争的荼毒，他无怨无悔。  
  
听了哈利的话之后，戈德里克满意地笑了，向哈利伸出了手，哈利便也毫不犹豫地伸出手握了上去。翡翠色的眸子和海蓝色的眸子互相看进对方，交换着信任。一如开学那晚德拉科与萨拉查斯莱特林一样，两人握住的手发散出一道道银色的细线，跳跃着在房间里游动，构成一曲无声的乐章，然后隐入四壁，哈利在那银线的引导下，似乎和霍格沃茨融为了一体，他能感受到这伟大的古堡的呼吸，心跳，这城堡中每个年轻气盛的学生的一举一动，每位献身教育的教授的一呼一吸……过了许久，那些银线才消隐在空气中。哈利睁开眼睛，然后把魔杖搭在自己的左肩，以现代最尊敬的礼仪向面前的四人鞠了一躬，说：“我会把霍格沃茨当做我的家，我的生命，我不会辜负阁下对我的期许。”  
  
戈德里克满意地点点头，然后拿出一个耳钉递给哈利，说：“这是你的。”  
  
那是一个黄金托着红宝石的耳钉，小巧但是仍然精细，一只金色的正在咆哮的狮子背上驮着那块纯粹的红宝石，狮子的毛发细细可数。耳钉让人感觉不到一点魔力波动，但是哈利明白，它最大的价值，肯定是在于魔力上。谢过之后，哈利一个永久粘贴咒就把它粘在了左耳耳垂上，华丽但不张扬，摈弃了现在格兰芬多学院中的那种张扬浮躁。  
  
“德拉科的是一枚戒指，既然你已经成为和他一样的继承人，你现在应该能看到那枚戒指了。”萨拉查打量着哈利的耳钉，慢慢地说，“德拉科比你早一年成为我的学徒，所以，你要努力。”  
  
哈利有礼地点头：“是的，斯莱特林阁下。莱尔曾经帮助过我很多。”  
  
“嗤——”一边的赫尔加忍不住笑了出来，“你们竟然还忍得住？戈迪，你今天这个样子真是挑战我们的极限！”  
  
“蠢狮子终于有一天能严肃起来，我们还得感谢你呢，哈利。”罗伊娜很快放下了鹰祖的架子，笑着调侃着在赫尔加和她的笑声里快装不下去了的戈德里克。  
  
所以……狮祖炸毛了：“罗伊娜！拜托哈利是我的学徒好不好我的高大形象就这么被你们毁了啊呀！！！”  
  
“你还要和哈利做六年的同寝，你觉得你能维持你的'高大形象'？”萨拉查冷冷的在一边说，成为了压倒戈德里克“高大形象”的最后一根稻草，只见狮祖很快地石化，当他快要被击碎的时候，格兰芬多的精神使得他又活过来，一把搂住萨拉查的腰，撒娇地说：“萨拉……你这么说太伤人心了，虽然我的确很久没有好好和你在一起了但是你知道我是在评估哈利对不对……不要生气啊……”  
  
莱尔趁机从萨拉查手中滑下来，乐颠颠地往自家主人这里跑来，看到哈利一脸看到了伏地魔向麦格求婚的样子，毫不在意地说：［习惯了就好了，哈利。］于是，哈利联想到了第一节魔咒课的羽毛……  
  
“戈德——里克——格兰——芬多！”（请用咬牙切齿的语气读出来，谢谢）萨拉查的额头，血管跳动着，然后，可怜的狮祖就被蛇祖突然爆发的魔力撞飞了……  
  
“好啦，好啦，我们该走了。”赫尔加此刻扮演了一个完美的解决纠纷的形象，“也别让时间停滞过久，不然会对哈利形象太大的。”  
  
“是蠢狮子的问题。”萨拉查冷静地理了理长袍，说。  
  
很快，霍格沃茨四巨头以他们的成年形象直接幻影移形离开了这个房间，哈利一个人站在那儿，愣愣地自言自语：“我需要好好睡一觉……昏昏倒地！”说罢，哈利就在昏迷咒的作用下，如愿以偿地，很没有风度地趴倒在地……睡着了。  
  
所以，当我们伟大的邓不利多校长和斯内普教授姗姗来迟的时候，看到的是他们的黄金救世主“昏倒”在疑似奇洛遗体的一堆灰烬边上，那个伪劣魔法石被哈利紧紧地攥在手里（人家刚刚接受的难以置信的信息太多了以至于那魔法石差点被捏碎）。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 哈利和赫尔加的“一面之缘”，不记得的请见第对角巷半日游（下）


	20. 期末晚宴

一个金色的东西在他头顶上闪烁。是飞贼！哈利想把它抓住，但胳膊沉重得抬不起来。他眨了眨眼睛，原来那根本不是飞贼，而是一副眼镜——多么奇怪。他又使劲眨了眨眼睛，面前渐渐浮现出阿不思·邓布利多笑眯的脸。  
  
“下午好，哈利。”邓布利多说。哈利先是呆呆地盯着他，费劲地从被自己用昏迷咒摧残的大脑里寻找记忆，哦，他想起来了，“先生！魔法石！是奇洛！快――”  
  
“不要激动，亲爱的孩子，你说的这些话已经有点过时了，”邓布利多笑眯眯地说，“奇洛没有拿到魔法石。”  
  
“那么谁拿到了？先生，我――”  
  
“哈利，请你镇静一些，不然庞弗雷夫人就要把我赶出去了。”哈利咽了口唾沫——就是想把你赶出去！他躺在一张铺着洁白亚麻被单的病床上，旁边的桌子上堆得像座小山，似乎半个糖果店都被搬到这里来了。  
  
“都是你的朋友和崇拜者送给你的礼物。”邓布利多笑吟吟地说，“你和奇洛教授在地牢里发生的一切，是一个完完全全的秘密，而秘密总是不胫而走，所以，全校师生自然是全都知道了。据我所知，你的朋友弗雷德和乔治·韦斯莱本来还送给你一只马桶圈。他们无疑是想跟你逗个乐子，可是庞弗雷夫人觉得不太卫生，就把它没收了。”  
  
“我在这里住多久了？”哈利终于想起来了，包括……霍格沃茨四巨头那部分——  
  
“三天。罗恩·韦斯莱先生和格兰杰小姐——”  
  
——哈利怀疑自己在做梦什么的，于是摸了摸自己的左耳——格兰芬多给的耳钉还在，不是梦……  
  
“——若是知道你醒过来了，一定会觉得松了口气。他们一直担心极了。”  
  
不是梦啊……  
  
“WHAT？！！！”哈利得到这个认知之后，立马从病床上跳了起来，然后马上接下去，“可是先生，魔法石――”  
  
“看来没法子分散你的注意力。好吧，咱们就谈谈魔法石。奇洛教授没有能够把它从你手里夺走，我及时赶到阻止了他。不过我必须说一句，你其实一个人就对付得很好。”哈利松了口气，掩饰的很成功。哈利躺在那里，一时间不知道说什么好。邓布利多则愉快地哼着小曲，笑眯眯地看着天花板。  
  
“先生，”哈利说，他终于想到了一个挺符合他的话题，“我一直在想……先生――尽管魔法石不在了，伏地……我是说，神秘人――”  
  
“就叫他伏地魔，哈利。对事物永远使用正确的称呼。对一个名称的恐惧，会强化对这个事物本身的恐惧。”  
  
“是，先生。是这样，伏地魔还会企图用别的办法东山再起的，是吗？我的意思是，他并没有消失，对吗？”——哦，这真是废话，他的主魂就在我的手镯里面呢！  
  
“对，哈利，他没有消失。他仍然躲在什么地方，也许正在物色一个愿意让他分享的躯体……他不算是真正地活着，所以也就不可能被杀死。他当时只顾自己溜走，完全不顾奇洛的死活；他对敌人心狠手辣，对自己的追随者也一样冷酷无情。不过，哈利，你也许只是耽搁了他，使他不能马上恢复力量，将来还需要另外一个人做好充分准备，和他决一死战――但如果他一而再、再而三地被耽搁，他也许就再也无法恢复力量了。”邓不利多堪称欣慰地看着哈利说，哈利被看得毛骨悚然，于是，他恶趣味了……  
  
“对了，先生，还有最后一个问题……”  
  
“是最后一个吗？”  
  
“我是怎么把魔法石从魔镜里拿出来的？”  
  
“啊，我很高兴你终于问我这件事了。这是我的锦囊妙计之一，牵涉到你和我之间的默契，这是很了不起的。你知道吗，只有那个希望找到魔法石――找到它，但不利用它――的人，才能够得到它；其他的人呢，就只能在镜子里看到他们在捞金子发财，或者喝长生不老药延长生命。我的脑瓜真是好使，有时候我自己也感到吃惊呢……”——哈利暗自吐吐舌头，想必没几个人会没事找事学习大脑封闭术——“好了，问题问得够多的了。我建议你开始享受这些糖果吧。啊!比比多味豆!我年轻的时候真倒霉，不小心吃到一颗味道臭烘烘的豆子，恐怕从那以后，我就不怎么喜欢吃豆子了――不过我想，选一颗太妃糖口味的总是万无一失的，你说呢？”说着，他笑着把那颗金棕色的豆子丢进嘴里。接着他呛得喘不过气来，说：“呸，倒霉!是耳屎！”——哈，活该，哈利幸灾乐祸地想，谁让你没事找事来个“救世主养成计划”的？  
  
哈利轻松地看着老校长乐颠颠地离开医疗翼，刚准备来颗金色的多味豆，就看到赫敏急冲冲地赶了进来，棕色的彭彭头很是可爱。她冲到哈利的病床边，急切地说：“哦，哈利，你没事吧？我以为你不会有什么事的——你知道，既然这是邓不利多专门设下的关卡……”  
  
哈利看着焦急的拉文克劳小女巫，心里一暖，微笑着说：“我没事……不过是自己给自己来了个昏迷咒罢了。”  
  
“啊？哦，我知道，你是要不被邓不利多校长怀疑……”赫敏愣了一下然后很快反应过来，然后很快转移了话题，“哈利，你的耳钉很漂亮。”  
  
这下是哈利愣了一下了，他摸了摸自己的耳钉，然后微微笑了：“我就知道你是的，赫敏，那你的……”  
  
“这是我的。”赫敏说着，从脖颈处拽出一条项链，哈利看了看，那是一条秘银做的项链，串着一只飞翔的，不羁的鹰驮着蓝宝石，鹰的爪子还抓着一个小小的沙漏——哈利怀疑罗伊娜·拉文克劳给的这个项链有控制时间的作用。  
  
“昨天在图书馆，弥涅尔瓦过来给我的——”赫敏说着，眨了眨眼，“她说我通过了最后的测试，嗯，前天晚上我做了个梦，最后大概是要我在麻瓜界和魔法界里选择一个，我选了魔法界，然后，我通过了测试。人在梦境中做出的任何选择都是凭靠本能的，不得不说，这是个完美的方法。像你，哈利，你就是个纯血巫师，根本不需要忌讳这种问题，但我作为麻瓜出身的女巫……”  
  
“可，你为什么选了魔法界？”哈利并没有对于拉文克劳这一测试表达不满，毕竟莱尔和他说过千年前，麻种巫师意味着什么。他只是好奇，赫敏为什么会选择魔法界——她本质还是流着麻瓜的血，不是吗？  
  
赫敏皱了皱眉：“哈利，我是麻瓜，的确，但是如果麻瓜们知道了我的魔力，你说，他们会怎么对我？”哈利闻言，噎住了，不语，“对，我会被当做异类，很可能被关进什么研究所，受尽非人的虐待，比起这个，即使被人骂'泥巴种'，也什么都不算了。所以，我会选择魔法界。”  
  
看着赫敏沉重的表情，哈利便开始转换话题：“那……霍格沃茨四巨头真的……回来了？”好吧，他还是不敢相信这个事实。  
  
“嗯哼。”赫敏答应着一边拿了一颗淡蓝色的多味豆扔进嘴里，“哦，我无法相信，泉水味？！”她看了看哈利，继而说，“相信存在即为合理，哈利。”突然，她想起什么似的，说，“哈利，成绩出来了，嗯，我是第一，”哈利理所当然，“德拉科是第二，”哈利理所当然，“你和莫言是并列第三……”哈利理所当然，然后，他发现不对了：“那，那里欧他们呢？！”靠，四巨头考试不是第一？！  
  
“低调，哈利，低调。”赫敏淡淡地说，“他们也应该不想引起太多的关注。”  
  
“哦。”哈利挠挠头，吃下了那颗金色的多味豆，嗯，是阳光味的。  
  
那天晚上，哈利独自下楼去参加年终宴会。刚才庞弗雷夫人大惊小怪地拦住他，坚持要给他再检查一遍身体，所以，当他赶到礼堂时，里面已经坐满了人。  
  
礼堂里用代表斯莱特林的绿色和银色装饰一新，以庆祝他们连续七年赢得了学院杯冠军。主宾席后面的墙上，挂着一条绘着斯莱特林蛇的巨大横幅。哈利一走进去，礼堂里突然鸦雀无声，然后突然每个人又开始高声说话。他走到格兰芬多的桌子旁，坐在了罗恩和里欧中间，假装没有注意到人们都站起来盯着他看——这种事情已经不能让他不自在了，现在让他不自在的是，戈德里克·格兰芬多坐在他身边！不过他和平时的“里欧”没什么两样。片刻之后，邓布利多也赶到了，礼堂里的嘈杂声渐渐平息下来。哈利开始苦恼另一件事情了。  
  
“又是一年过去了！”邓布利多兴高采烈地说，“在尽情享受这些美味佳肴之前，我必须麻烦大家听听一个老头子的陈词滥调。这是多么精彩的一年！你们的小脑瓜里肯定都比过去丰富了一些……前面有整个暑假在等着你们，可以让你们在下学期开始之前，好好把那些东西消化消化，让脑子里腾出空来……现在，据我所知，我们首先必须进行学院杯的颁奖仪式，各学院的具体得分如下：第四名，赫奇帕奇三百五十二分；第三名，格兰芬多三百七十分；第二名，拉文克劳四百三十六分；第一名，斯莱特林四百七十六分。”哈利哼了一声，别人大概都以为他在不屑于斯莱特林的第一，但实际上，他在不满于自家学院的分数。  
  
斯莱特林的餐桌上传来一阵礼貌而平和的鼓掌声，每条小蛇都在看上去跟冷静淡然的鼓掌——大概是因为他们料到了接下来会发生什么？哈利看到德拉科银灰色的眼睛中带着的愤懑，不由得皱了皱眉——和戈德里克的动作如出一辙，不过是狮祖的原因有点小差别罢了。“是啊，是啊，表现不错。”邓布利多说，“不过，最近发生的几件事也必须计算在内。”礼堂里变得非常安静，斯莱特林的长桌变得死一般的寂静，散发着寒冷的气息。“呃，呃，”邓布利多清了清嗓子，“我还有最后一些分数要分配。让我看看。对了……“第一项――罗恩·韦斯莱先生……”罗恩的脸一下子涨得通红，那样子活像一个被太阳晒于的红萝卜。“……他下赢了许多年来霍格沃茨最精彩的一盘棋，我为此奖励格兰芬多学院五十分。”  
  
格兰芬多们的欢呼声差点把施了魔法的天花板掀翻了。他们头顶上的星星似乎也被震得微微颤抖。可以听见珀西在大声告诉其他级长：“是我弟弟，你们知道的！我最小的弟弟！顺利通过了麦格教授的巨型棋盘阵！”哈利拍了拍罗恩的肩膀，罗恩不清楚，得到自己的奖励和荣誉是应得的。  
  
大家好不容易才又平静下来。“第二项――赫敏·格兰杰小姐……她面对烈火，冷静地进行逻辑推理，我要奖励拉文克劳学院四十分。”赫敏把脸埋在臂弯里，哈利很担心她的心情——毕竟那是不公平的——又看到赫敏身边的弥涅尔瓦·安薇尔，也就是罗伊娜·拉文克劳的表情，哈利突然觉得他想掐死邓不利多让他不要再说下去，可惜——“第三项――哈利·波特……”邓布利多说。礼堂里顿时变得格外寂静，该死的寂静！哈利暗自骂道“……他表现出了大无畏的胆量和过人的勇气，为此，我还要奖励格兰芬多学院六十分。”  
  
喧闹声简直震耳欲聋。哈利实在受不了，一个“闭耳塞听”之后担忧地向斯莱特林桌那边送去两个抱歉到极点的眼神——所幸都得到了善意的谅解。哈利冷冷地看回格兰芬多桌，努力让自己和罗恩一起欢呼——邓不利多正在乐呵呵地看着激动的狮子们呢，刚刚那两个眼神估计会被他当做嘲笑斯莱特林的眼神吧——他知道那些一边把嗓子喊得嘶哑，一边还能在心里计算分数的同学在想什么，他们已经得到了学院杯冠军。哦，梅林的裤子，太丢脸了！哈利不忍地看到里欧——戈德里克的表情五味陈杂。  
  
“这就意味着，”邓布利多不得不大声吼叫，才能盖过雷鸣般的欢呼喝彩，就连赫奇帕奇的学生们，也在庆祝斯莱特林的突然惨败，不过拉文克劳至少没有——哈利看到弥涅尔瓦，也就是罗伊娜和麦勒斯，也就是赫尔加的脸色很是不好，“我们需要对这里的装饰做一些小小的改变。”说罢，邓不利多微笑着拍了拍手。  
  
Nothing happened.  
  
整个礼堂突然安静了下来，怎么会这样？礼堂的银绿装扮依然如旧，没有大家想象中的金红色调。哈利突然就觉得舒畅了。  
  
［哈利，看看你干的好事。］莱尔的心灵感应吓了哈利一跳。


	21. 作为霍格沃茨的继承人

［我怎么了？］哈利·我什么都没做·无辜派·波特可怜兮兮地心灵感应问自家宠物。  
  
“哈利。”这时，里欧——戈德里克侧过头看向发呆的哈利，轻轻地几乎听不到地喊了一声他的名字，让哈利回过神来。大礼堂里此时显得格外寂静，似乎什么都凝固了一样，大家都在疑惑于为什么校长的魔法会无效，直到一声惊呼打断了大家的思路。  
  
“看呀，宝石沙漏！”  
  
是赫奇帕奇的麦勒斯·艾格勒，棕色的长发现在是被扎成麻花辫的样式，使得她看上去比实际年龄小了那么一两岁，她正讶异地指着大礼堂角落里的宝石沙漏。大家不由得顺着她指的方向看过去——刚刚大部分人光顾着欢呼，根本没注意到应该作为评分标准的宝石沙漏——此刻，宝石沙漏里的钻石差距显而易见：没有变！也就是说，邓不利多校长刚刚的加分，无效？！梅林的宝石沙漏！这种事情估计从来没有发生过！哈利皱了皱眉，这是他干的？  
  
“哈利，你现在是霍格沃茨认证的继承人之一，”戈德里克无奈的说，当然，隔音咒没的说，“你的想法，霍格沃茨可以感应到，看来你刚刚的不平强烈到影响到了霍格沃茨。”  
  
什么？这也太扯了一点吧？哈利惊讶又郁闷地想，幸好有赫奇帕奇阁下提出来，能让一切看上去合情合理又公平。“那，怎么办？”  
  
“呵，看萨尔心情吧，”戈德里克一脸悠闲地打量着邓不利多疑惑的神色，“我们四个对于霍格沃茨有着最高控制权，我，罗伊和赫尔不会管这件事情，决定权在萨拉手上。”说罢，他看向斯莱特林桌上正十指交叉看似正在小憩的路西法，哦，萨拉查·斯莱特林。  
  
刚刚的那一段谈话似乎发生在一瞬间，很快，邓不利多回过神来正想要再尝试一次时，刚刚他加的分化作一颗颗红宝石又快速地飞了上去。邓不利多眨眨眼睛，试图开一个玩笑：“看来霍格沃茨老啦，反应也需要时间咯～”哈利听到了身边的戈德里克深深地叹了口气，但那声叹气很快地淹没在了格兰芬多的欢呼声中。哈利苦笑一下，然后不得不跟着罗恩一起欢呼。大礼堂的装饰也变成了金红色的。  
  
“这不公平！”  
  
一声愠怒的声音，在欢呼的声音中，显得格外刺耳，疯狂的狮子们停了下来，看向声音的来源，那儿，赫奇帕奇的言·莫，那个来自东方的女孩儿正一手拍在桌子上站着气愤地盯着格兰芬多桌，继而，邓不利多，女孩儿精细的面孔略显扭曲，“凭什么。”明显的质问，直指教师席上微笑着的邓不利多，而后者笑了笑，用一种所谓“慈祥”的声音说：“莫小姐，因为哈利，韦斯莱先生，格兰杰小姐不顾生命危险，保护了魔法石，化解了危机。”  
  
“呵。”莫言冷笑一声，刚要开口，就被被激怒的格兰芬多们反击了，炸毛的小狮子们大吼着“我们应得的！”“有本事你去啊？！”之类的话，瞪圆了眼睛。哈利看着站着身抱胸的莫言，微微笑了，无意中露出了一对小虎牙，这个问题，的确得是赫奇帕奇提出来啊，不论是斯莱特林，拉文克劳还是格兰芬多，只会招来怀疑，赫奇帕奇阁下和莫言这一说，看上去完全是客观角度，无人能驳啊……  
  
莫言也不恼，冷冷的看着那些激动的格兰芬多，就想一条蛇，直到对方慢慢地安静下来，然后才缓缓开口：“似乎我们的救世主活的不耐烦了？校长分明说过不能去四楼禁区，对吧？除非想惨死。”  
  
“呵呵呵……”邓不利多摸了摸胡子，说，“莫小姐，哈利也是为了魔法石的安全……”  
  
“凭什么？哈利没有义务去保护魔法石！说到这个，邓不利多校长，我很想问问您，为什么魔法石会在霍格沃茨？我以为这里是学校而不是古灵阁。”莫言理了理刘海，不紧不慢地对上邓不利多锐利的眼神，说，“并且招来了神秘人，加上一个食死徒教授，万圣节巨怪？邓不利多教授，我的父母可是对于我来霍格沃茨学习很是反对，要知道，我们莫氏，有自己的学堂，若不是冲着四巨头的学校这个理由，我是绝不会来霍格沃茨上学的。我以为，这里会足够安全，毕竟是四巨头的杰作不是么？那么，我个人觉得，四巨头不会愿意看到这儿的学生为了无谓的魔法石而遭遇生命危险。——好吧，即使不说这个，夜游，为什么不扣分？规矩不能该，麻瓜界里面，即使是总统犯法，也从不能循私枉法！著名人物犯法不究，那可是麻瓜界几百年前的习惯！”莫言的话，掷地有声，哈利看着那个本应与英国，与霍格沃茨无缘的中国女孩，维护着霍格沃茨，维护着……四巨头，他忽而觉得，这，难道是，属于她的测试？想着，哈利看看那边的赫奇帕奇阁下，侧过头又看向格兰芬多，后者正赞赏地看着莫言，哈利心里便确定了几分。呵，莫言也真是有她的，这么一比，如果邓不利多再不扣分，那可就承认了魔法界比麻瓜界落后了，所以——  
  
“由于波特，韦斯莱，格兰杰夜游，格兰芬多扣一百五十分，拉文克劳扣五十分。”还没等邓不利多开口，教师席边缘的斯内普教授就抢先开口了，要等到老蜜蜂扣分，还不知道会只扣几分呢。只见红宝石和蓝宝石很快地又落了回去，拉文克劳的分数回归正常，格兰芬多也不再是第一。这种事情，老蜜蜂绝不会找他，作为邓不利多最重要的双面间谍，斯内普教授的小小特权让他得以把那些敏感的小蛇护在自己的羽翼之下，“如果你还会计数的话，邓不利多，学院杯还是斯莱特林学院的。”这句话刚落，整个大礼堂的装饰又变回了银绿。  
  
整个格兰芬多又怒吼起来，哈利拍了拍失神发呆的罗恩，说：“哥们，斯内普教授这分扣得在理，你不能不承认。”  
  
——————————我是期末晚宴的分割线——————————  
  
“哈利，你终于醒了。”  
  
回寝室的路上，戈德里克搭上哈利的肩膀，笑嘻嘻地说，“我还以为你念错昏迷咒了呢。”  
  
“作为……霍格沃茨的继承人，我需要，做什么？我会影响霍格沃茨什么？”说真的，哈利觉得“狮祖搭着我的肩膀正和我说话”这个事实他实在接受不能。  
  
说到这个话题，戈德里克立马严肃了一点，说：“等会再说，还有言·莫呢。”  
  
“哦～她果然也是，对不对？”哈利了然，果然如此。  
  
戈德里克点点头：“她很特殊，我们不能轻心，虽然不像赫敏·格兰杰来自麻瓜界，但是她是中国人，我们必须确认她能不能爱霍格沃茨，理解霍格沃茨的真谛，虽然我们不指望你们四个能像我们一样热爱霍格沃茨，但是我们必须保证你们必须要能在霍格沃茨即将分裂的这个时刻，对她不离不弃。”  
  
“我们会努力向您一样热爱霍格沃茨。”哈利恭敬地说，但戈德里克只是笑了笑，说：“你们不懂，霍格沃茨是我们的生命，是我们的一切，我们，与她生死与共。”哈利沉默了良久……最后喃喃自语似的，说：“Maybe，we really can't。”  
  
晚上，几乎所有的学生，教授都迫不及待地从对刚刚诡异而一波三折的期末晚宴的思考中脱身沉沉睡去，当然了，是“几乎”，再霍格沃茨某个不为人知的密室——哦，它的名字是，霍格沃茨密室——里面，上演着更让人惊讶的一幕。  
  
“我，我……”某个黑色短发的东方女孩不知道还说什么了，在这种霍格沃茨四巨头活生生站在自己面前的情况下。  
  
莫言其实不清楚某些事情，很不清楚。  
  
当她成为莫氏的一员的时候，她觉得自己好像带着点前世的记忆，但又什么都不记得，身体的本能也不像其他穿越者，会说话写字走路什么的，所以莫言的童年正常而欢乐，她基本上不是一个穿越者，因为她什么都不记得——任何所谓上一世的东西。  
  
但同时，她的心里有一个想法深深扎根，与生俱来，无法言喻，某个叫做“霍格沃茨”的地方，让她在学习常识的时候，一下子觉得找到了灵魂的归宿，这也就是她执意要到远在千里的不列颠群岛的英国学习西方魔法——代价是她从五岁开始学习别人两倍的东方魔法，以弥补在霍格沃茨的七年，她付出了很多，但她潜意识中乐在其中并为十一岁那一年而期待。她只知道一件事情，她爱这个叫做霍格沃茨的城堡，for no reason。  
  
“你愿意成为赫尔加·赫奇帕奇的学徒，以及霍格沃茨承认的继承人之一么？”二十七岁外表的赫尔加·赫奇帕奇站在莫言的面前，和她的三个朋友一起，严肃地询问。  
  
“我愿意！”莫言的声音带着压抑过的激动，赫尔加微笑着和这个东方女孩结下了契约，并给了她一个镶嵌黑耀石的黄金手镯——据说里面可以养殖珍稀魔法植物。  
  
现在，霍格沃茨密室里面的人就是戈德里克格兰芬多以及其学徒哈利·波特，萨拉查·斯莱特林及其学徒德拉科·马尔福，罗伊娜·拉文克劳及其学徒赫敏·格兰杰，赫尔加·赫奇帕奇及其学徒言·莫，简单地来说，就是，齐了！  
  
“你们要明白你们的责任，”戈德里克一改平时的玩世不恭，难得地严肃地说，“这些我们都没有跟你们说过——包括德拉科。”  
  
四人听了这话，不由得直了直身子，表现自己的决心。只见狮祖微微挑起嘴角，轻轻地说了一句话：“你们，要爱霍格沃茨。”轻飘飘的语气，道出的却是沉甸甸的责任，“你们只需要做到这个，足矣。”  
  
“只要你们爱霍格沃茨，我想，你们也知道自己该做什么了吧？”罗伊娜在一边接了戈德里克的话，说。  
  
哈利最先抢着说：“霍格沃茨是我的家，我唯一的家，无论哪儿，都不能替代她在我心中的地位。”是的，无论上一世还是这一世，只有霍格沃茨，被哈利当做过家，想到这里，哈利又想到了汤姆，呵，他也是把这里当做家的吧。  
  
“我有一个家族，家族对于我来说至关重要，但同时，您是我的救命恩人，是我的老师，您教会了我去爱这里。”德拉科紧接着说到，他之后，就是赫敏：“我父母和我，是一个小家，我和霍格沃茨，是一个大家，我在这儿有一生中的至交，有我最敬重的老师，我爱霍格沃茨。”  
  
最后是莫言，她沉吟一下，说：“我爱霍格沃茨，与生俱来的爱，我也解释不清的爱。我只知道，我爱她。”说罢，招牌式地笑了一下。  
  
这也算是四人承认并承担起了他们的责任了，四巨头一致地点了点头表示满意，赫尔加说：“莫言，赫敏，你们先回去吧，明天就要回去家了，好好睡一觉。戈迪和萨拉找哈利德拉科有事。”赫敏和莫言也识相地点点头，由自家学院的祖宗幻影移形带出了密室。  
  
“坐吧，不用那么拘束，”戈德里克一边回身坐到一把金红色调的椅子上，随手指着另一把椅子，一边对哈利说，“我们还要相处很长一段时间呢。”  
  
哈利从善如流地坐在了德拉科身边，刚想开口问为什么留下他们两个，今天晚上萨拉查第一次开口了：“接下来可以说是私事，哈利，关于汤姆·里德尔的问题，也许你会愿意和我聊聊。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 对于莫言的身世别想多了，她的设定大概就是上一世是一个热爱《哈利波特》系列的麻瓜哈迷（跟我们一样），以至于转世的时候她对于霍格沃茨的热爱没有被抹掉，带到了这一世。以上，别想多了，莫言是个挺单纯的角色w


	22. 关于汤姆

“汤姆？”哈利愣了一下，随即想清楚了，也是，闯关的时候这四位估计是全程陪同，没看到自己把汤姆的主魂收回来才怪，还有，自己和汤姆一起生活的那几年里遇到的那家对角巷小店里的女主人绝对是赫尔加·赫奇帕奇。可是斯莱特林阁下对于汤姆这个后裔的看法很让哈利担忧：汤姆脑袋发抽把自己切片，如此鲁莽不计后果，会不会被他自家祖宗给抹杀啊……“您这是……”  
  
“我是斯莱特林，我也需要考虑家族荣耀，”萨拉查悠然地开口，“但是相比之下，我对于家族事务没什么兴趣，也更爱霍格沃茨，更在乎霍格沃茨，既然回来了，我就需要一个足够强大的后裔来重振斯莱特林——前提是他脑子没问题。”最后一句话他是恨恨地说出来的，哈利暗自吐吐舌头：这不算他的错吧？虽然汤姆是想“等到”我，“我这里有汤姆的主魂和一片在拉文克劳的冠冕上的魂片，还有一小片在我额头上，剩下的五个我也都知道它们的下落——”想了想，哈利觉得自己也瞒不过眼前的两位，于是索性说了出来，“——我有上一世的记忆，我是十七岁死后穿越回五岁的身体的，所以知道这些，之所以会回到汤姆幼时其实一开始是想杀了他的。”顺便解释一下为什么自己会出现在1930年～  
  
“薇薇安的，萨拉，如果罗伊娜知道你家小鬼把她的冠冕做成了魂器，还不得把他炼成炼金物品！”戈德里克夸张地感叹到，一手搂住身边萨拉查的肩膀。而后者没有在意狮子的肢体动作，而是带着点愠怒地说：“我会先把他煮成魔药，切割灵魂？他过得不耐烦了？”  
  
哈利突然就觉得自己有义务帮汤姆说句话了，于是他急急地说：“那个……汤姆好像是为了……在时空中找到我，才想要永生的。”  
  
萨拉查挥挥手，不在意地说：“莱尔和我说过这件事情，不要觉得你有责任，哈利，你没有做错什么，事实上，我也许还得感谢你留下了斯莱特林家族唯一的后裔。他想要长生，有的是方法，魂器是所有方法中最血腥，最危险的方法，但也是最简单的，他选择这个只能说明他的实力不足。作为前辈，我有义务教育他，并且，提纯他的血统，哈利，德拉科，你们有兴趣么？”  
  
“啊？”正慢慢回味蛇祖每一句话的哈利被突然的疑问句问得一愣，然后快速地反应过来，在德拉科之前说：“我认为我的能力，还不足以……”  
  
“我也这么觉得。”德拉科谦逊地说，作为一个马尔福，他几乎从不低头，除非在父母和面前的这两位之前。  
  
“这就是个训练罢了，弄不出人命的，放心吧。”戈德里克毫不在意地说，“以你们的能力，顶多出点小事故，然后让那个家伙吃点苦头罢了，吃点苦也是他活该，当做他的赎罪好了。”萨拉查皱了一下眉，但没说什么。哈利心里很同意狮祖的说法，汤姆的出发没有错，可是过程中的错误，是应该赎罪的。这大概就是格兰芬多和斯莱特林的本质区别了吧，格兰芬多无论何时都会正义，无论有罪的人是谁，而斯莱特林可不一样了，自己珍视的人有一丝一毫的伤害他们都不允许。  
  
“您应该知道，我暑假要回我姨妈家……”哈利犹豫地开口。  
  
“哦，哈利，别称呼我们'您'”，戈德里克认真地说，“这感觉很奇怪，你喊我戈德里克或里欧都比这好，当然了，如果你不适应，喊我们院长，教授什么的我们倒是更适应一点。”  
  
哈利看了德拉科一眼，后者耸耸肩：“我一直称呼他们斯莱特林院长，格兰芬多院长。”也是，四巨头天天泡在霍格沃茨里，最熟悉的称呼，不是“院长”还能是什么呢？哈利若有所思地点点头，听戈德里克接着说：“你回你的姨妈家，我们自然会去的。”  
  
“格兰芬多院长，哈利他回姨妈家……”德拉科带着点担忧地看向哈利，他无意中听到过哈利笑谈自己在姨妈家简直就是家养小精灵。  
  
哈利用手肘捅捅德拉科：“没关系，我知道至少我姨妈是关心我的，”他冲着德拉科怀疑的眼神摇摇头，“他们其实以为魔法界很危险，因为我父母都丧命于魔法界，他们想挤掉我的魔力来着。所以，他们也是为了我好，我上一世从没有意识到这一点。”说罢，他叹了口气。  
  
“德拉科，你没有问题了吧？”戈德里克欢快地问。德拉科摇摇头，带着点微笑。哈利便顺着问：“那……格兰芬多院长，汤姆的其他魂器……”  
  
“告诉我在那儿，我自会去找。”萨拉查淡淡地说。  
  
“冈特家的老宅，是复活石做的戒指；阿尔巴尼亚的森林，一条魔法生物，叫纳吉妮的蛇；布莱克家的老宅，斯莱特林——”哈利顿了一下，“——的挂坠盒；古灵阁莱斯特兰奇家族金库，赫奇帕奇的金杯；马尔福庄园，汤姆少年时的日记本；原来在有求必应屋的，拉文克劳的冠冕；我额头上的，那天汤姆来杀我的时候由于索命咒反弹而造成的一片魂片分离贴到我的额头上；还有才收回来放在暖玉里的主魂，就这么多。”哈利说，突然就觉得最后一句话说的很……不恰当。  
  
萨拉查点点头，语气中带着点哈利艰难地分辨出来的扭曲：“我知道了……戈迪，就你的宝剑还没被做成魂器了。”  
  
“我就知道把宝剑扔到分院帽里的做法是对的，”戈德里克耸肩，“我相信罗伊和赫尔会很乐和你一起教育你家小鬼的。”说罢，他看了看哈利和德拉科，“你们先回去吧，今晚的训练暂停。”然后露出一个大大的笑容。哈利正在奇怪，德拉科面无表情地拽着哈利幻影移形了。  
  
“德拉科……”哈利发现两人是在有求必应屋之后便随意地把自己扔到沙发上，问一个他怀疑了很久的问题，“格兰芬多院长和斯莱特林院长绝对不是《魔法史》上写的不和。”陈述句，这都看不出来莱尔就可以把他用毒液淹死了。  
  
“《魔法史》？”德拉科挑起一边的眉毛，“那叫有创造性的废话*，至于两位院长的关系……我觉得你不知道会更好受一点……”看了看哈利大大的翡翠色眼睛，德拉科最终没有抵抗力地说，“好吧，是恋人。”然后铂金小龙就无奈地看着哈利小黑猫快速地变成阿尼马格斯的暹罗猫形态嗖地冲出两人的专属休息室。  
  
——————————我是放暑假了的分割线——————————  
  
［戈迪让我跟你说，今天晚上第一次训练，做好准备。］莱尔慢悠悠地爬回哈利的左袖，嘶嘶地心灵感应说。  
  
哈利那次的加强版昏迷咒让他睡了三天，自然躲过了那几天本应有的作为学徒的训练，然后昨天晚上又放假……所以，哈利到现在还没有被狮祖训练过。想到狮祖，哈利就有一种打冷战的冲动，狮祖和蛇祖是至交他可以接受，他和德拉科不就是至交么？但是恋人……哈利想着，无意识地“呵呵呵……”傻笑起来，双目呆滞——极其罕见的表情！  
  
哈利对面的罗恩，赫敏吓了一跳，以为哈利受什么刺激了，罗恩认为是正面遇到伏地魔的后遗症，赫敏则认为是哈利觉得四巨头归来很好以至于开始间歇性傻笑，这孩子还不知道蛇祖和狮祖的诡异关系，不然凭她的麻瓜界视角，还不怀疑这两个人违背伦理道德？  
  
哈利回过神来发现自己貌似刚刚有不太对的表情，马上调整，微笑：“罗恩，赫敏，你们暑假打算怎么过？”  
  
“还能怎么过？”罗恩还是很清楚自己家里的经济状况的，“就在家里呆着呗，就算那样我估计也写不完暑假作业。”  
  
赫敏眨眨眼睛，明知故问？但她还是说：“我要跟老师好好补习一下霍格沃茨学不到的东西，你呢，哈利？”这话说的巧妙，该听懂的听得懂，而罗恩听了只会觉得赫敏会去要补习麻瓜课程。  
  
“我就只能在姨妈家苦难地过日子喽～”哈利笑着说，“嘿，我听到了推车的声音，这次我请客。”  
  
很快，就到了下火车的时候，他们花了很长时间，才全部走出站台。一个干瘪的老警卫守在检票口，一次只允许两个或三个人通过，这样他们就不会一大堆人同时从坚固的墙壁里进出来，引起麻瓜们的注意。  
  
“你今年暑假一定要来我们家里玩，”罗恩说，“你们俩都来――我会派猫头鹰去邀请你们的。”  
  
“谢谢，”哈利说，“我确实需要有个盼头。”——如果格兰芬多院长的训练是魔鬼训练的话。  
  
［呵呵，的确如此。］莱尔幸灾乐祸地笑着说。  
  
他们走向返回麻瓜世界的出融，不断有人从他们身边挤过。其中有些人喊道：“拜拜，哈利！”“再见，波特！”  
  
“还是这样出名。”罗恩说着，咧嘴朝他一笑。  
  
“在我要去的地方就不是了，我向你保证。”哈利说，他很愉快地看到远处德拉科在人海中冲他眨眨眼睛表示道别。而莫言则是在他、罗恩和赫敏一起通过出口时阳光地笑着跟他们道了别，一出出口，她就不见了。哈利能感觉到赫敏探究式的眼神扫向莫言刚刚站的地方，“不是幻影移形。”赫敏小声地对哈利说。“应该是中国的符咒之类的，你知道，东方的魔法系统和西方完全不同。”哈利同样用别人听不到的声音回应，“当然，你可以找时间问问拉文克劳院长。”  
  
“他在那儿，妈妈，他在那儿，快看呀！”是金妮――罗恩的妹妹――但她指的并不是罗恩。哈利在心里暗自叹了口气，上一世也许他喜欢过金妮，但现在绝对没有了那种感觉，说实话，比起爱情，他宁愿多来点类似于他，德拉科，赫敏和莫言之间的友情，或者他和汤姆之间的那种类似于亲情的感情。哦，他真心觉得爱情不靠谱！  
  
“哈利·波特！”她尖声尖气地叫道——哈利忍不住想扶额了，罗恩不好意思地笑笑，希望哈利不要对自家妹妹的救世主情结太在意，“快看呀，妈妈！我看见了――”  
  
“别大声嚷嚷，金妮，对别人指指点点是不礼貌的。”韦斯莱夫人笑眯眯地低头看着他们。“这一年很忙吧？”她问。  
  
“忙极了。”哈利礼貌地微笑着说，“谢谢您送给我的奶糖和毛衣，韦斯莱夫人。”  
  
“哦，那没什么，亲爱的。”韦斯莱夫人祥和地微笑着。  
  
“我说，你准备好了吧？”——是弗农姨父，他还是那样一张紫红色的脸膛，还是那样一大把胡子，还是用愤怒的目光瞪着哈利。在这个挤满普通人的车站上，哈利竟然明目张胆地提着一只装着猫头鹰的笼子，真是可恨。他身后站着佩妮姨妈和达力表哥，他们一看见哈利，就显出一副惊惶不安的表情。  
  
“你们一定是哈利的家人吧！”韦斯莱夫人笑眯眯地向哈利的家人打招呼。  
  
“也可以这么说吧。”弗农姨父急躁而不友好地说，“快点，小子，我们可耽搁不起一整天。”他转身走开了。哈利还要留下来再跟罗恩和赫敏说几句话：“那就过完暑假再见吧。”说着，他朝赫敏眨眨眼。  
  
“祝你假期――嗯――愉快。”赫敏说，她不敢相信地望着弗农姨父的背影，很吃惊世界上居然有这样讨厌的人。  
  
“哦，我会愉快的。”哈利说。他脸上绽开了一个灿烂的笑容，使罗恩感到诧异。赫敏清楚他是在为自己能跟在戈德里克·格兰芬多后面学习而高兴，但她不知道，哈利也在为能让汤姆回归正常而高兴，“他们不知道我们在家里不许使用魔法，这个暑假，我要好好地拿达力开开心……”呵呵，上一世只是说说，这一世可就是来真的喽，无杖魔法魔法部可查不到～

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *语出牛顿。


End file.
